The Wall Around Your Heart
by VindictusUSA
Summary: Elli Kisaragi is a freshman at the True Cross Academy. Her life suddenly changes when she unknowingly receives a temptaint from an Incubus and she's drawn in to the life of an Exorcist. Later on, Elli begins to fall for Yukio, but will he return her feelings? YukioxOC Random plot to the story as well (Credits to the cover image go to Darksoulyshiroyuki from Deviant Art :D)
1. Chapter 1: Temptaint

**Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a Blue Exorcist fanfic. Just a warning though, I did put in a lot of details and descriptions in this first chapter. Not a lot, but enough. Hope you all like it.  
**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. Only my OC)**

* * *

It was just another school day at the True Cross Academy. Elli Kisaragi sat in advanced Chemistry wondering why she decided a long time ago to take advanced classes. Sitting there at her desk and listening to the instructor assign a ridiculously time consuming homework assignment, she wanted to scream and bang her head on her desk over and over again. She hated school, but her parents wanted her to go to the esteemed True Cross Academy and become a doctor. It wasn't like she could refuse, they were paying for her stay at the girl's dormitory and her tuition.

So far her freshman year at the academy was difficult. She had no _real_ friends to talk to or hang out with. Her room mates were best friends and while they were nice, they didn't even acknowledge she was there. _Especially _that irritating snob, Izumo Kamiki. Elli had asked her for help in locating a classroom only to get blown off with a "Go ask someone else." Ever since then, her day would be ruined just by _seeing_ her... and that was every day. Izumo's friend Paku, on the other hand, was nothing like the snobbish bitch. It amazed Elli how Paku was even best friends with Izumo. But Elli could care less. As long as someone respects her, she'll respect them back. Simple enough.

Elli glanced at the boy next to her. Yukio Okumura. The freshman class representative that also was going to be a doctor. He was pleasing to her eyes, and a lot of the other girls that attended this academy. He was tall and well built (she had seen him shirtless when he changed his shirt in the nurse's office). Not only that, he studied hard and was _nice. _That was enough to win Elli's interest. Yukio fit into her category of boys that she would say "yes" to if they had asked her on a date. But he had no interest in girls. She loved how he would get flustered when girls openly showed their affection to him. It was cute seeing him try to escape the situation.

"Ms. Kisaragi!" Elli jumped at her name being yelled. The instructor looked frustrated. "Are you done day dreaming?"

"I'm sorry, sensei!" Elli quickly straightened in her seat and bowed. She had bowed a bit too far and smacked her forehead on her desk. "Owie..." she muttered. The whole class bursted into laughter at her clumsy action.

"Are you alright?" She glanced at Yukio, expecting to see a smirk on his face. Genuine concern was painted on his expression instead. Elli quickly pushed her anger and irritation away and gave a small smile, "yeah. It's nothing. I was just being-"

"Ms. Kisaragi" the instructor said. "Since you already seem to know the answer to this problem on the chalk board, what's the answer?"

Elli gulped, she wasn't paying attention when he was showing everyone how to solve the problem. "Umm... CO2 + 2H2O?" She heard some of the other students in the room begin to snicker.

The man face palmed, "you are completely and utterly wrong..." The whole room erupted in laughter, even Yukio showed a hint of a smile. Elli sunk in her seat, red as a tomato. "Maybe next time, you'll pay attention to my lecture and I won't have to embarrass you in front of everyone else."

As the clock ticked on forever, the dismissal bell finally rang and school was over. Elli sighed in relief as she packed up her things in her hand bag and headed out the door. As she stood on the long escalator, she felt something stinging her on her left leg. When she inspected it, there was a bead of blood emerging from a scratch.

_Strange... I don't remember scraping my leg into anything. _

She brushed the thought away as she pulled out a band-aid from her bag and pulled it out of the wrapper and applied it to the scratch. She always kept a small supply of band-aids in case she needed them.

Elli didn't have anywhere else to go so she went to the library to study. On the way there she stopped by the girl's restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror after she had finished washing her hands. Elli was always surprised how similar she looked to her mother when she was younger.

Elli was fifteen years old. She was about the average height which was 1.67 meters tall. But beyond that, all other uses for the word "average" were tossed right out the window. Elli had a heart-shaped face framed by intensely black hair that descended to the base of her neck. She had fair skin, ample breasts, high cheek bones that models would have sold their children for, and a set of heart stopping curves. The brown of her eyes were so dark that the irises looked black.

In other words, she was "drop dead gorgeous."

She exited the bathroom and headed down the hallway towards the library.

_What the?..._

She froze with fear. Directly at the end of the hall was the figure of a man. But this wasn't a man. He had large black wings that were of similar structure to a bat and a black tail that twirled around in the air behind him. He didn't have a shirt on exposing his pale skin complemented by long snow-white hair. The pupils of his eyes were red and the rest of his eyes were black.

Elli's eyes were wide open in fear. She knew exactly what the _thing _was before her. She had a friend back in junior high who was a geek in demonology.

_An Incubus?!_

The Incubus licked his lips, _"my oh my... Don't you look delicious."_ He said with a sinister grin that sent chills down Elli's spine.

One word came to Elli's mind.

_Run!_

Her body immediately responded and she ran back the way she came. She was too scared to scream for help. Her heart pounded in her ears as adrenaline began to course in her veins. The chilling laughter of the Incubus became louder and louder as she ran.

_Oh my god! This isn't happening! This is all just a dream, right?! _

Then suddenly she was facing the ceiling. The Incubus had caught her and pinned her to the ground. He positioned his torso between her legs to keep her from closing the gap as he grabbed Elli's flailing hands.

"Somebody! Hel-" She was instantly silenced by a forced kiss. The Incubus bit her bottom lip causing Elli to open her mouth even more. He slid his tongue inside her mouth. Elli tried her best to push down the primal emotions that wanted to escape and take over her. When she felt the area around her groin heat up, she knew that she had to do something before it was too late. She used all her strength to try and break free from her captor in vain.

When the Incubus pulled away to breathe in air, Elli screeched for help as loud as she could. She was immediately in a daze from a punch to her temple. Her strength failed her as the realization of what was about to happen hit her. Her mouth was forced open as a ball gag was placed in. By then, her eyesight began to blur and darken as she faded from consciousness.

_"I'm going to enjoy fucking you." _The Incubus said as he licked his lips.

"I don't think so." Then suddenly the air was filled with screeches and the popping of gunfire.

* * *

**So what do you think?! Leave a review so I can improve/make it better! **

**Thanks for reading! More chapters on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exorcist

**Sorry, I feel like some of this is boring and useless but I had to use it. So if you find it boring, I apologize :/**

**Anyways, I put some time into this chapter. Researching stuff like Mephisto and Yukio's personality.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't think so" said Yukio Okumura. He fired two shots in each wing of the incubus rendering his mobility.

The incubus screeched in pain. The noise was painful to the ears. He immediately got up from Elli and dashed at Yukio. The speed of the incubus surprised Yukio. He managed to fire two shots before being held by the throat against the wall. The hand holding his gun was also pinned to the wall. Yukio grunted in pain as the air passage to his lungs was shrinking.

"_I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!" _The incubus snarled. He tightened his grip on Yukio's throat. It was the worst feeling in the world when you have to cough really badly but you can't because something is blocking it. Yukio had to act quickly or he was going to die. He reached into his coat with his free hand and pulled out a holy water grenade. With enough speed, he brought the pin of the grenade to his mouth and pulled it off with his teeth and released the pin.

Yukio quickly punched the incubus in the face with the hand holding the grenade. The incubus staggered backwards, releasing Yukio and holding his nose as Yukio hurled the grenade at the incubus. The air around him suddenly was filled with a gush of steam from evaporated holy water. The incubus held his throat as the steam suffocated him.

_"Damn you... exorcist!" _he cried out raspily as he collapsed to his knees. Yukio positioned his gun point blank on the Incubus's _forehead_ and pulled the trigger. The incubus's head jolted backwards before his whole body disintegrated completely.

Yukio coughed raspily at the lingering pain around his throat. Had the incubus applied more pressure on his throat, Yukio's wind pipe would have collapsed. After regaining some composure he holstered his gun and approached the unconscious Elli. Without a second thought he picked her up bridal style.

Footsteps approached them rapidly as two girls emerged from the corner. Izumo and Paku. "Mr. Okumura! We heard the gunshots! What hap-" Paku stopped as she saw an unconscious girl in Yukio's arms. "Oh, it's her." Izumo said blankly.

"There's no time to talk. I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Yukio said. He took off down the hallway running. As he ran, he began to recall the events earlier. Sir Pheles had called him on his cell, telling him that an unknown Rank C demon was near his location and ordering Yukio to deal with it. Yukio never imagined it to be an incubus. His blood boiled at the thought of what would have happened to Ms. Kisaragi had he not been there. He viewed rape as an especially heinous act that could be committed by humans and demons alike. In fact, he and his twin brother were the results of a rape that happened to their mother... by Satan himself.

Yukio reached the nurse's office and placed Elli on one of the beds. The nurse wasn't present in the room so Yukio took charge and pulled the first-aid kit from the cabinet. He inspected Elli for any injuries. The only issues he could see were slightly swollen lips and a bruise on her temple. The band-aid on her leg wasn't a problem either. He sighed in relief as he pulled out a surgeoun's knife. With a carefully placed cut underneath the bruise, the excess blood was drained from the bruise causing the swelling to slowly diaappear. Yukio applied some ointment to staunch the bleeding and taped a cloth patch on the cut.

After he was finished he cleaned the knife and packed the first-aid kit away in the cabinet. He sat on a chair he pulled up next to Elli's bed and waited for her to awaken. While he waited, he took a moment to actually _look _at the girl. He hadn't really paid much attention to her, mainly her scores. She was right behind him in all of the subjects in 2nd place for Class D.

He examined every feature on her, slightly turning red. She had a voluptuous figure and her chest probably rivaled Shiemi's.

He shook his head furiously.

_Get those thoughts out of your head._

Just then, a small white Scottish-terrier dog walked into the nurse's room. It had a pink bow tie with white poke-a-dots and a silver trinket attached to it. Yukio sighed, "good afternoon, Sir Pheles," he said.

The dog disappeared in a puff of smoke and standing before Yukio was none other than Mephisto Pheles. "Good afternoon, Mr. Okumura. I trust that you dealt with the demon?" He asked with that creepy grin of his.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that it was an incubus. Had you informed me, I might have been better prepared."

Mephisto took a seat on an empty chair, "now where's the fun in _that? _An exorcist must always be prepared for anything." He said with a wink and a wicked grin.

Yukio sighed. It irritated him how Sir Pheles would always do stuff like this to Rin and him. He grabbed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And who's _this_ young lady?" Mephisto asked pointing to the girl on the bed.

"Oh, this is a fellow classmate of mine. Her name is Elli Kisaragi and I share four classes with her. She was attacked by that incubus."

"Oh my, she's not hurt is she?" Mephisto asked, feigning concern.

"Nothing too serious..." That same look of genuine concern appeared on Yukio's face again.

"Indeed. It's fortunate that she didn't become tainted by the demon."

Yukio arched an eyebrow, "you were there the whole time?"

"Why of course! You didn't think _I _would let a demon roam freely within the boundaries of the True Cross, did you?" Mephisto said enthusiastically.

"Of course not." Yukio said.

* * *

Elli groaned and rolled over in the bed.

"Ah, she's awakening!" Mephisto said.

She sat up on the bed with her eyes half opened. "What happened?..." she groaned. Then it all came back to her. The hallway, the incubus, the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth. She was suddenly wide awake and aware. She had enough self control to not inspect her privates in front of the men.

Yukio could see the worried expression she showed. "It's alright Ms. Kisaragi. You weren't harmed."

She turned to him, "Okumura?"

"Please, call me Yukio." He said.

"Sorry.. what happened Yukio?" she asked.

"I'm sure you have many questions, Ms. Kisaragi." She turned to the weird looking man that looked almost like a clown. "But it would be better if we discussed this in my office. _Eins. Zwei. Drei!" _In a puff of smoke, the three were transported to a spacious office overlooking the academy grounds.

"Please, have a seat." Mephisto said to Yukio and Elli as he sat down in his chair. "Now, what do _you _wish to know. I'm sure you have many questions." He said, leaning back into his chair.

"Umm..." she wasn't sure what to ask, everything happened so quickly. "Who are you?" she asked to Mephisto.

"Ah! Where are my manners? Forgive me, I am Sir Mephisto Pheles. The Principal of the True Cross Academy." He said.

"I know that, I'm asking _what _are you? No normal person can just magically transport us here."

"Oh. So you've caught on. Smart lady. Well, since you've asked," he stood up and snapped his fingers. Time stopped around them, Yukio wasn't moving or breathing at all. Even the bird that was flying by the large window was frozen in the air. "I'm also known as Samael, the second demon king of the Eight Demon Kings. The King of Time." He said with a chilling grin. Then he bowed.

Elli froze.

_A demon?! _

"Do not be alarmed, young lady. I am not like that demon you encountered earlier." He snapped his fingers again and time resumed.

Mephisto sat down again, "now, are there any other questions you wish to ask?"

Elli thought about this, recalling the conflict with the Incubus. "...Was I-"

"No."

It was Yukio that said that. "You weren't."

Elli wasn't expecting a swift answer. She felt like a large weight was just lifted from her shoulders. She asked another question, "I thought Incubus and Succubi were myths. Are they really real?"

"Certainly, as real as any other demon that roams Gehenna." Mephisto said. "And only certain people are able to see demons. There's this thing called a temptaint. A temptaint is when a demon inflicts a small scratch or wound that draws blood. When that happens, the victim is able to see demons."

She suddenly remembered the scratch on her leg.

"And Mr. Okumura, here," he pointed to Yukio, "is what you call an exorcist. Their job is to exorcise the demons that either roam Gehenna freely or possess a human being."

She looked at Yukio, who was smiling. "You mean like those exorcists in those horror movies? The ones that recite a scripture to free someone from demon possession?"

"Some exorcists are like that." Mephisto explained. "Those exorcists hold the title of Aria. Arias recite scriptures, or rather _death verses_, word-for-word that can exorcise demons. Arias can also chant verses that offer protection."

"Then what are you?" She asked Yukio.

"I'm a dragoon and a doctor. Dragoons use modern weaponry, such as guns to combat demons. And doctor is pretty much self-explanatory."

Elli suddenly had more respect for the boy sitting next to her.

"Are there any other questions you have for us?" Mephisto asked.

She took a moment before answering, "can I become an exorcist?"

This intrigued both Yukio and Mephisto. "Oh! Why of course you can! But, if I may ask, what is the reason for such a request?"

"I don't want to be in a situation, like what happened earlier, ever again. Nor do I want anyone else to be in a situation like that. I don't like feeling helpless and weak..." She looked down at her hands on her legs.

"Well, that certainly is a good reason..." Mephisto held his chin as he thought about the request. "Very well, I'll submit in the forms for you to attend the Exorcist Cram School." Mephisto said with a grin.

Elli looked up at Mephisto. She smiled for the first time in a while. "Thank you, Mr. Pheles." She said, followed by an elegant bow.

Mephisto grinned and nodded, "Mr. Okumura, why don't you show Ms. Kisaragi the way to the cram school. If I'm not mistaken, it's about to start soon."

"Of course." Yukio said, standing up. Elli followed him to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot, here." Mephisto got up from his seat and walked up to Elli. He gave her a key. "This key will instantly open any door into the cram school. Go on, try it."

Elli glanced at the bronze key before inserting it into the keyhole of the door. With a turn, there was a loud noise that followed. She removed the key and opened the door. It lead into an enormous hallway.

"Have fun, you two. And study hard!" Mephisto said with his eccentric tone before closing the door behind them.

They walked for some time in silence down the hall. Elli didn't know exactly what to say.

"Here we are." Yukio said standing in front of a door. It had the design of an enormous door. Yukio grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. "Good afternoon class!" Yukio said as he walked in. Elli waited outside as was the tradition in Japanese schools.

She heard him settle down the other students in there.

_Wow, I had no idea he was an instructor here. _

"A new student will be joining us today. I want you all to treat her like you've been treating each other." He turned to the doorway at Elli, nodding.

She walked in to the room and stood and looked around at the class. It wasn't a very big class. There was only nine other students in there. One of them she instantly recognized... Izumo Kamiki.

"Hi everyone, my name is Elli Kisaragi. It's a pleasure to be joining you all." She said as she bowed.

"Welcome, Ms. Kisaragi. You may take any seat you wish." Yukio said.

Since she didn't know anyone besides her room mates, and she was not going to sit near them, she chose to sit next to the blonde girl that wore a yukata. The girl smiled at her, "H-hi. My name is Shiemi M-moriyama, it's n-nice to meet you." It was apparent that Shiemi was very nervous.

Elli smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

The boy next to her leaned on his desk to get a view of Elli. "Hey, name's Rin Okumura." He had a cheesy grin.

"Okumura? Are you related to Yukio?" Elli asked.

"Yep! We're twin brothers, but I'm the better looking one." He snickered.

"Alright, class is in session." Yukio said. He began his lecture on medicinal herbs.

Time ticked by as the lecture went on. Elli took avid notes, making sure to ask for a repeat of the herb she missed every time.

Once Yukio concluded his lesson and dismissed the class, Elli began to pack her notes away.

"Tomorrow, you'll be having a physical training session with Mr. Tsubaki. Good luck." Yukio said.

* * *

That evening, Elli walked back to her dorm alone. Izumo and Paku had taken off after Yukio announced the lesson plan for tomorrow. She thought about the day's events.

She smiled at the thought of Yukio, her savior. Not only was he the smartest person in Class D, but he was a bad-ass with hand guns.

"Hey."

She turned around to see it was Yukio. "Hey~" she said.

"My lecture didn't bore you did it Ms. Kisaragi?"

"Please, call me Elli. Actually, it didn't, surprisingly." She said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said.

"Well it wasn't boring... because you taught it." She smiled.

"Oh? And how am I different from other teachers?" He asked with a small smile.

"I don't know.. maybe it's because you're cute." She teased.

He chuckled nervously. She loved seeing him get flustered like this. Only now, she was the one causing it making it more entertaining and cute.

"Haha... well I get that a lot." He said sheepishly.

Elli looked at the time on her phone. There was still an hour before it was 18:00. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked.

"Oh.. um.. I would love to, but.. I have a test tomorrow! And I need to study for it! So um.. I'll see you tomorrow!" Yukio took off after that.

Elli pouted at the rejection.

_Dang it._

She returned to her dorm room after concluding she had nothing else to do. She laid on her bed that evening reading a book.

"Hey."

She looked up from her book, Izumo was looking at her. "Why did _you_ decide to become an exorcist?"

Elli didn't want to start an argument so she just answered honestly. "Earlier this afternoon, I was attacked by a demon. Yukio saved me and I told Mr. Pheles that I wanted to become an exorcist to protect people from demons like he did."

Izumo scoffed, "you're so naive. That's such a dumb reason."

Elli was close to losing her temper, "So.. why did you become an exorcist then?"

"That's none of your business." She replied coldly.

"I told you my reason. It's only fair that you share yours." Elli said.

"Well that's your fault. You could've said it was personal and I wouldn't have asked."

"... whatever." Elli went back to reading her book. "_Bitch..." _she muttered quietly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Tension

**Sorry, in this chapter I'm using most of the info from the anime in the first part. I promise that I squeezed in Elli for the first scene.  
**

**And as for the characters, I hope I have them all right in terms of personalities.**

* * *

Elli watched as Rin and Ryuji ran around in circles inside a large room. The goal of the exercise was to learn and watch for the intent of the Leaper demons that chased them. But Rin and Ryuji just ran around trying to beat each other in their race. The race ended when Ryuji drop-kicked Rin. Although it was a suicidal move that he did, she couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself.

"This isn't a race! You have to learn and anticipate the intent of the Leapers!" Mr. Tsubaki yelled as he cranked a lever. The Leaper was yanked back to the center when it tried to devour Rin and Ryuji.

"I wouldn't lose to you even if I died." Ryuji said to Rin.

"Oh yeah?! Want to die now?!" The two broke out into a fight and Mr. Tsubaki and the other Kyoto boys intervened.

"Hey! You're both in class!" Mr. Tsubaki said as he pulled Rin away from Ryuji.

"Sorry about that," Shima said to Rin as he and Konekomaru pulled Ryuji away from Rin.

"Idiots.." At this point, it made Elli angry just hearing Izumo speak after what happened last night.

Mr. Tsubaki pulled Ryuji away for a chat, while Rin was talking with Konekomaru and Shima. Elli couldn't hear their conversations.

"Whatever..." Ryuji said before getting out of the hole. Rin followed him, grumpily. It was obvious that they did not get along very well. Ryuji was just angry at Rin for not trying hard enough in class.

Up next was Izumo and Shiemi. Elli felt bad for the girl, she wore a different yukata this time and looked like she was struggling to run. Elli wondered if she had clothes for the ideal conditions. When Shiemi fell, Elli cringed as the Leaper almost got her.

"Just how many times do you plan on falling?!" Mr. Tsubaki said.

"I'm sorry!..." Shiemi said.

"Why aren't you wearing the proper attire for physical activites?"

"These are the only clothes I have that are fit for sports.." Shiemi said.

"What time period do you belong to?" He face palmed. "Whatever. Next, Shima and Yamada!"

Shima and Yamada slid down the sloped wall as Shiemi and Izumo approached the ladder.

"Can I climb first?" Izumo asked.

"S-sure." Shiemi said.

When they got to the top Paku complimented her friend, "nice job."

"It wasn't that hard." Izumo said proudly.

Elli cringed again at hearing Izumo's voice. She couldn't stand her.

Suddenly a cell phone was ringing.

"What the? Who's is that?" Ryuji asked. He was shocked when he saw that it was Mr. Tsubaki's. After his conversation with his wife, he told the students to stay put and wait for him to return. And to stay clear of the Leapers, then took off saying, "I'm coming, my kitty!"

Elli tried to hold back her laugh. She had never seen an instructor just take off like that for. And for what, a booty call?

"And they call him a _teacher?" _Ryuji scoffed. "I thought True Cross Academy would be a sacred place of studying for determined people!" He glared at Rin. "And the students are no better either."

Rin scowled, "What do you want? You're getting on my nerves!" Shima sighed. "What do you know about my determination?!" Rin yelled.

Ryuji turned to Rin, "It's clear from how you act in class!"

"Hey, break it up you two." Elli said. "There's no point in fighting like this."

"Here we go again..." Shima sighed.

"Since you think you have the determination, go and prove it." Ryuji said.

"Prove it? How?" Rin asked.

Ryuji pointed at the Leaper, "If you can touch that Leaper demon without it attacking you, you win."

"Are you crazy?!" Elli said. "You're going to get killed!"

Ryuji ignored her, "The leapers look into your mind, reading everything. Fear, anger, grief, suspicion... Point is if you waver while looking it in the eye, it'll be your last mistake. If you can get back without getting hurt, I'll acknowledge your determination."

"Hey, Bon..." Shima said.

"I'll do it too! And win!" Ryuji said. "So. Are you in?"

Elli gave up trying to talk him out of it and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

_Go ahead and get killed however you like.._

After some time arguing, Ryuji slid down the slope and marched up to the Leaper.

"Bon!"

"Stop!" Elli yelled.

"Is he serious?!" Paku exclaimed.

"He'll turn back anyways, so stupid." Izumo said.

After stopping in front of the Leaper, Ryuji declared that he would defeat Satan.

Izumo laughed, "Defeat Satan? Who are you kidding? Good luck with that."

Elli couldn't stand her anymore, "Why don't you say your reason for being an exorcist then?!"

"I already-"

"Go on! Say it! Maybe we'll all laugh at it too!" Elli marched up to Izumo and towered over her, glaring at her menacingly. "If you won't even say your reason, you have no right. No right! To spit on other people's goals.." Izumo was shocked at what was being said to her.

Suddenly the Leaper roared at Ryuji.

"Bon!" Shima yelled.

Elli watched in horror as the Leaper leaped at Ryuji. In a flash, Rin was there in front of him, taking the hit. Then the Leaper suddenly let go of him.

* * *

After the incident, Elli changed to her school clothes in the locker room and left for the dormitory. On her way back, she decided to grab something to eat.

"Hey, you." She cringed. That was Izumo's voice she heard.

She turned around to face the snobbish bitch. "What?" She challenged.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again."

Elli marched up to her again, Paku intervened by getting in between the girls. "Seems to me like someone should be talking to you like that! Your parents didn't discipline you enough you bitch?! Did they tell you that it was okay to spit on other people's dreams and goals?!"

That struck a nerve in Izumo. Her eyes were wide open when Elli mentioned her parents. Izumo pushed Paku out of the way and got up in Elli's face as she yelled at her. "You know nothing about me! Don't ever mention about them ever again!"

"Enough!"

They turned to see Yukio standing under a lit lamp post. "Elli, I would like to have a word with you. Ms. Kamiki and Ms. Paku, I think it's time you went back to the dormitory." He had on his instructor voice.

Quietly, the two girls left Elli alone with Yukio. He stared at her, "what's going on?" he asked.

"...I just thought that someone needed to teach her a lesson." Elli said, looking down at her feet.

Yukio sighed, "Elli. You're going to meet people like her all the time. The best thing to do is just ignore them."

"I know.. but you're not room mates with Izumo. Just looking at her.. makes me mad!" Elli said. She balled her hands into fists.

Yukio didn't know what to say to that. Instead he decided to change the subject. "How about we go get something to eat? Isn't that what you wanted to do yesterday?"

Elli was caught off guard by the sudden subject change. She looked at him, and saw him smile.

_Did he just ask me to dinner?_

She blushed at the realization. "Um.. yeah, that would be great." She smiled. Even though she knew that he had no romantic intentions, she wanted to enjoy the evening with Yukio.

* * *

"Tell me about Rin." Elli said to Yukio. They were at an outdoor restaurant outside the campus, enjoying their meals.

"What would you like to know about him?" He asked.

"Um.. what's he like?"

Yukio began to smile, "oh, where do I even start?" He chuckled. "Let's see, he's a knuckle-head that does an excellent job of being lazy. He's always oblivious to obvious things. And he's immature."

Elli laughed, "and he's the older twin?"

"Yeah, people think I'm the older twin because of how he acts." They laughed for a moment before they returned to eating their meals.

When they finished, Yukio asked for the paycheck from the waiter and paid with a 10% tip. On the way back to the campus they chatted some more about Rin. Yukio also mentioned about his good qualities.

"One of Rin's admirable traits is that he's loyal to his friends. And even though he doesn't look like the type, he always wants to help others. Like he'll take a bullet for his friends, even Ryuji Suguro." He said.

"No way." Elli said.

"Way. He's just like that." He said. "And he has this weird way of connecting with people."

"How so?" Elli asked.

"I don't know.. it's kind of hard to explain. You have to see him in action yourself." Yukio smiled as he thought about how ridiculous his brother was.

"Hey." Elli said.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship? Like with another girl?" she asked.

He stiffened at the question. He knew exactly where this was going and did not like the situation he was in. "Why do you ask?" he says nervously.

"I'm just curious. You're smart.. you're cute.. you're tall and well built and lean.. and you're nice. You could have any girl you want." She said this with a genuine smile.

"Oh.. I had no idea that was how others thought of me." Yukio said, avoiding the question.

Elli blushed, even in the dark he could see a hint of pink on her face. "Actually..." she stopped. Yukio stopped as well.

_Urgh! Just say it!_

"Do you..."

Yukio gulped, he knew what was coming and wanted to run.

"...want to do this again? Like go out again for dinner some other time?" She smiled. It was not what she wanted to say.

Yukio relaxed a bit, "I would love too," he smiled. He was afraid that she was going to confess to him. He subtly wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead.

That night, Elli couldn't sleep. Not because she was upset that she didn't say what she wanted to say, but because she was ecstatic that Yukio wanted to go on another dinner "date" with her. "_I would love too"_ kept replaying in her mind and it made her happy. Not even Izumo could ruin her joyful mood now.

* * *

"Hey." Rin said to Yukio.

"What?" Yukio replied. He was busy studying for an upcoming test later in the week.

"So what's the deal with you and Elli?" He asked.

Yukio stiffened at hearing her name. "It's nothing.. we're just friends."

Rin snickered, "you're in love with her aren't you?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Rin jumped in his bed at the sudden outrage from Yukio. Yukio looked extremely pissed.

"Whoa, what's wrong little brother?" Rin changed to a serious tone.

Yukio sighed, "it's nothing. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Rin got up from his bed and pulled up the empty chair at his desk and sat next to Yukio. "You still thinking about what happened to Kristal?"

Yukio froze at hearing the name. "Rin.."

"You are... Look, dude, you have to move on. You can't go back and change the past. It's just like with father Fujimoto. There was nothing you or I could have done to change it." Rin said, placing a hand on Yukio's shoulder.

"..." Yukio was silent. "Just leave me alone... I have work to do."

Rin just nodded and went back to his bed, he knew better than to talk about the past with Yukio. Especially _her._

* * *

Mephisto chuckled as he was watching Elli and Yukio during their dinner date.

"Ah, young love is such a thrill to spectate." He grinned.

"I sincerely hope that isn't the reason why you asked me to come." A man with a deep voice said.

"Of course not." Mephisto said, turning to the man with an eye patch. "I would like you, Mr. Neuhaus, to keep an eye on Rin Okumura."

"What about his brother?" he asked.

"You don't have to trouble yourself with Yukio. Just Rin Okumura."

"Understood."

* * *

**I was not satisfied with this chapter. I promise I'll do better with the next one! And as for the story plot, I'll try not to use the main story a lot. Only the scenes that I think are major. For example, I think the whole thing with Rin and the Kraken was pointless and not a major scene. I want to focus on the character development between Yukio and Elli, so I will only do major scenes from the manga/anime that I think would work. Plus I will make up separate plot settings for Yukio and Elli.  
**

**But I will say that I'm creating a past for Yukio, as I have already hinted towards the end of this chapter. It will explain the reason why he avoids girls. Look forward to that!**

**Thanks for reading and leave reviews. I want to see your thoughts! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**Rin is going to be OOC for a few moments in this chapter. And it might sound like I'm rambling, so apologies in advance.  
**

* * *

_**Two Months later...**_

* * *

Elli thought things were going great. For the past two months, she had never been happier. Every week, she would text Yukio on a random day to invite him for another dinner outing. They would talk and laugh about their week, sometimes not say anything at all. Just simply there to enjoy each others' company and presence and dine on good food. Yukio even invited her over to his dorm to try food that Rin had cooked. She loved Rin's cooking, commenting on how her taste buds would dance with joy at the quality of the food. And Rin enjoyed having Elli over to eat dinner with him and Yukio.

Yukio enjoyed their time together as well. But unlike Elli, he had been feeling miserable after their dinner dates ended. For some time, he had been planning on putting some distance between them. He enjoyed having Elli around as company, but it made his guilt build up even more the longer he prolonged the inevitable.

"Hey, Yukio."

Elli caught up with Yukio after he dismissed the class that day. Summer had arrived and the students would have a one and a half month break. Yukio explained to the class that after the break, there would be an Exwire Exam and that they had to pick their jobs for their Meister advancement.

"Hey, Elli." he said.

"What jobs should I take for my meister advancement?" she asked.

"That's completely up to you. But if you ever need my help, just ask." he smiled and left Elli alone in the hallway.

Elli stood there, confused about what just happened.

_Did he just blow me off?_

She followed and caught up with Yukio, "hey. Why did you just leave? I still had more questions."

Yukio didn't even glance at her as they walked. "Oh, sorry. What else do you want to know?" He said as if trying to get her to go away.

"Well I decided that I want Dragoon to be one of my jobs, can you help me with that?" She asked. When Yukio didn't even look at her when he said he would help, she knew something was wrong.

She stepped in front of him, making Yukio come to a halt. "is everything ok?" She asked. Elli watched as pain washed over his expression. He sighed and finally looked at her.

"Elli, I have to go study.. Just leave me be."

"Study? For what? Finals ended today-"

"Can't you take a hint?" He asked harshly. He felt his insides hurt from the gut-wrenching guilt. "Just leave me alone." He quickly walked away before she could see the pained look that was painted on his face. "I'm sorry, Elli.." He quietly muttered to himself. "I don't want to go through that pain ever again..."

Elli stood there, frozen in place. Her heart ached from hearing that harsh tone from Yukio.

_Did I do something wrong?..._

She wanted to find the nearest hole and hide in there. Instead, she went back to the cram school room, trying her best to hide her inner torment. Rin glanced at Elli, knowing what happened between her and Yukio. Yukio had told Rin earlier that day that he would be ending all contact with Elli, not wanting to make it harder on himself if he kept postponing it.

"Now pay attention!" Igor Neuhaus said after he finished drawing a magic circle on the ground. "Do not step on the circle or else it becomes useless." He bit his thumb and let the bead of blood drop onto the circle. A naberius emerged from out of nowhere. "Today you will be learning what it's like to be a tamer." He walked around and handed out each student a small white paper with a drawn seal on it. "Now before you begin, be warned that if you show any sign of weakness to the demon you summon, it will attack you. Should you feel in danger, just rip the paper and the demons will disappear."

Elli looked at her paper and just tore it up immediately. She was not in the mood to participate. Izumo on the other hand summoned two byakko and gloated in her success. Elli, however, did manage a smile when Shiemi summoned a greenman. It was so cute.

"Ms. Kisaragi," Neuhaus said. "What happened to your paper?"

"It didn't work so I just threw it away." She said without a second thought. Neuhaus just nodded and returned to the others. Everybody except Shiemi and Izumo managed to summon a demon. Shiemi beamed like a shining beacon in the night.

After the lesson was over and class was dismissed, Elli quickly left the premises and went to the large decorative fountain in the middle of the academy courtyard. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. She sat there on the base of the fountain, lost in thought.

_What happened?... I thought everything was going great between us. Why did he just suddenly blow me off?_

She wanted answers so she pulled out her cell phone and tried calling him. She knew the call connected because she heard it go to the first ring. But then it abruptly stopped. Yukio had answered the phone and then ended the call in the same moment.

Not wanting to give up, she sent a text. But after sitting there at the fountain for a long thirty minutes, she concluded that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

She grunted in frustration, tossing the phone across the courtyard as hard as she could. She was about to give in to her tears when she heard her phone hit something that wasn't concrete or grass.

"OW!" She looked up to see that it was Rin, holding his head where the phone had smacked him. "Holy shit, Elli! If you threw that any harder it would have killed me!" He complained, picking up the phone.

"What are you doing here?" Elli asked.

Rin sat next to her and gave the phone back to her. He leaned back, sighing. "This is one of my favorite places to be alone after school hours. The sound of the water rushing from this fountain... it just has a way of clearing my head and making me think better."

They sat there in awkward silence. He had expected her to say something, but he could see that she was troubled.

"Are you alright? You just left without saying a word." Elli had gotten into the habit of saying bye to Shiemi and Rin whenever she took off from cram school. They had become her friends over time and she liked their company even though they were both really dense when it came to certain topics.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just peachy." She sighed. In all honesty, she wanted to be alone so she could release the frustration that was building up inside her. Trying to make sense of what Yukio did made it worse. She played out the rest of her day in her head. She would go back to the dorm and walk into the bathroom. There, she would step into the shower and let it all out, crying. Then when it was over, she would slowly begin to hate Yukio for causing her this much sorrow and forget that she ever liked him.

"Yukio finally did it, huh?" Rin said, eying her behavior. He saw a hint of a tear on the corner of her eye as she looked at him. He had caught Elli's attention. Rin knew something about Yukio's behavior that she didn't... well duh! They're brothers.

"Did what?" She asked, almost rudely.

"For a while, he was planning on just shutting you out of his life."

"Why?"

Rin debated in his mind whether or not he should tell her about _that _important piece of Yukio's past. Ultimately, he decided that he should in order to save the potential relationship between Yukio and Elli. It had been a while since Rin had seen Yukio _actually _happy. And whenever Yukio was with Elli, Rin could see that happiness emanate from Yukio. Rin wasn't going to let his younger brother throw away this nice, not to mention sexy, girl. All because he was afraid of a repeat of the past.

"Why he planned to shut you out of his life? Or why he waited for so long to actually _do _it?" Rin asked.

Elli arched an eyebrow, "well both of course!"

"Ok, he planned to shut you out of his life because of something that happened in the past that he was afraid of happening again. And he waited so long to do it because he really likes _you_ and couldn't bring himself to actually do it... until now." Rin said.

"He... he likes me?" Elli asked, softly.

"Think about it, Elli. Does Yukio seem like the type to just drop _everything_ he's doing to have dinner with you?" Rin pointed out.

Elli was shocked.

_He did?!_

"The Yukio I know wouldn't have done that. He would've studied his butt off and not let _anything _distract him." Rin said.

Elli was taken back by what Rin was telling her. Yukio actually liked her. All this time.. she thought he didn't have any romantic intentions. "But then.. if he likes me, why just blow me off?"

Rin sighed, "believe me, he didn't want to do it. It was painful for him to even think about it."

"Then _why?" _she asked.

"Because he's afraid of getting too close to you." He said. "He knew a girl before you. Her name was Kristal, and she meant the _world _to him. When we were younger, it just started out between them as a 'puppy love' type of thing. I constantly teased him about it. But over time, it slowly grew into a serious relationship when we were twelve years old."

Elli knew where this was going...

"Then one day... we found out that she was stabbed to death by a man." He said, a pained expression showing on his face. "Later on when I joined True Cross Academy, Yukio told me that a demon possessed that man that killed Kristal.."

Rin laid his head against the fountain before speaking again. "Yukio... he never really recovered.. To this day, he is still suffering. He built a wall around his heart to protect himself from experiencing that deep pain he felt when he found out that Kristal died... this is why he blew you off."

Elli was on the verge of tears again. The story Rin was telling her was a story she was familiar with... She remembered doing a research project on the horrors of murder and remembered using that news article. It had the picture of a twelve year old girl that was Kristal on it and then the picture of her funeral service at a monastery.

It all made sense to her now. She wanted to find Yukio immediately. "Where is he?" she asked anxiously.

Rin smiled. He was amazed at this girl's boldness, "he should be at the exorcist's supply shop."

Elli planted a peck on Rin's cheek before taking off. She stopped before exiting the courtyard. "Rin," she said. "No matter what the others say, you're better than they think."

Rin grinned happily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go get him, Elli," he said with a thumbs up.

She flashed a smiled before running to the nearest door she could find with a keyhole. She grabbed her key chain and inserted the silver key and gave it a turn. As she opened the door, she could see Yukio's figure in the distance on the long stone bridge. She gulped and took a deep breath before walking to him. As she got closer, he looked up with a smile, expecting someone else. His smile faltered when he saw it was her.

A scowl formed on his face, "I thought I told you-"

"I know." She said.

"Then leave me alone." He said, walking past her.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt. Then stood in front of him. She couldn't look him in the eyes as she spoke. "What happened? Didn't the past two months mean _something _to you?" She asked, her voice almost breaking.

He stiffened at the question. She was making this hard for him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Why did she have to go and seek him out? Why did she always make him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside?

Elli wasn't going to mention Kristal. She figured that it would do more harm than good. She decided to wait until Yukio was prepared to tell her himself. "Yukio.. I don't want things to be like this between us."

Yukio sighed, "Elli, I'm sorry. But I don't share-"

"Don't lie to me," she said as she looked up and stared intensely into his eyes. "You can't stand there and tell me that the past two months meant _nothing _to you... Because they meant a lot to me!"

Yukio wanted to run. He didn't want to be in the situation he was in right now. He was mistaken to think that Elli would just let this go. Those eyes of her's stared at his own with such intensity that he was frozen in place. "You misunderstand the intention. I only went to dinner with you because I happen to be hungry at the time. You just happened to be hungry as well so I invited you. It was a good thing on my part. With you there, no other girls would have bothered me while I ate. Do not think for a _single_ moment that I actually harbored any type of romantic feeling towards you." He said this all with a blank voice and a poker face.

If Rin hadn't spoken to her earlier, that would have been the deal breaker between her and Yukio. She would have left, crying softly to herself until she got home. "Yukio, I know you better than that. What you're saying isn't true. You could have just replied to my texts saying you were busy and didn't want to have dinner with me. But you _didn't. _You dropped everything you were doing and had dinner with me. And you enjoyed our time together while we ate. That alone is enough for me to know that you do like me..."

Yukio was surprised at what this girl was saying. He hadn't expected her to know _that _much about him. The fact that she knew that much about him made him start to doubt himself. His heart ached for her as the conversation dragged on.

_Maybe I could... _

Images of Kristal's death and her funerary service at the monastery flashed in his head. The pain he felt when he found out she died. The amount of tears he shed as he stood in front of her decorated coffin. The moment he felt like his world ended... It was all coming back to him as he thought of the possibility of being with Elli. That pain still lingered.

He shook his head, holding back his own tears. "Elli, I'm sorry, but I have to go-" He stopped when he saw that she was shaking, tears streamed down her eyes.

"You don't get it do you?..." she said. "I've liked you since the day we met. I liked you even more, knowing that you saved me from that incubus. I've cherished our dinners together for the past two months. I can't sleep sometimes because I keep thinking about you at night. Yukio-"

His heart fluttered in his chest at hearing these words. His body acted on its own. Without a single word or indication, Yukio leaned down a little and kissed Elli on the lips.

Elli's eyes shot wide open. Her heart began to beat rapidly and loudly. She could hear her pulse in her ears. Yukio held her in place by pulling her closer with his hands holding her waist. His eyes were closed as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and cherished the moment.

Yukio's lips were softer than she expected. Her hands instinctively wandered up to his cheeks and she returned the kiss, wanting it to last. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she felt her legs about to crumble under the overwhelming emotions that coursed through Elli.

Yukio broke the kiss, leaning back and taking in the sight of Elli. She was bright red and she looked like she was going to faint. Both didn't know what to do or say other than look at each other.

"Ahem." They turned to see Rin and Shiemi. Rin was grinning like a goof ball while Shiemi was as red as a tomato.

"Um.. I hope we're not interrupting." Shiemi said, nervously.

Yukio cleared his throat and regained his composure, letting go of Elli. "Oh, no. We were just leaving." Elli just nodded, afraid that her voice would come out shaky and with a higher pitch.

Yukio held her hand as they quickly left Shiemi and Rin. They didn't stop until they reached the girl's dormitory. They stood there in front of the entrance, looking at each other. The awkward silence carried on until he finally broke it.

"So um..." Yukio began. "You wanted me to help you with Dragoon training, right?" He asked.

Elli just nodded.

"Ok. I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up then." He said, shifting nervously.

Elli smiled, "I look forward to it." She kissed him on the cheek before going inside.

Yukio just stood there, frozen. Then he gently rubbed the spot where Elli kissed him and walked away, smiling.

* * *

"What's up with her?" Izumo asked Paku. They were slightly bothered by Elli's behavior in her bed. It's like she was oozing happiness.

"Dunno.." Paku replied.

When darkness finally came, Elli couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about the kiss she shared with Yukio. She wanted to feel his touch again. She was practically smiling the whole night. Probably in her sleep too when she was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

Yukio stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed. He blushed at the memory of him kissing Elli. He wondered how, or better yet, why he kissed her. It was like his body moved on its own. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat in a steady pace. He could still remember how soft her lips were when he kissed her.

_Maybe Rin is right... for once. Maybe I'll give it another try._

He turned to look at his brother. Rin's eyes were wide open. It always creeped him out whenever he saw those eyes in the middle of the night. But it was just how Rin slept.

Yukio rolled in his bed to face the wall and tried to get some sleep. He couldn't get Elli out of his thoughts.

* * *

**Hooray! They're a couple now!**

**Don't worry, I plan to make this a long fan fiction. This is just their first fight. **

**Hope nobody was OOC..**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review so I know what you think of this. And thanks to those who have reviewed! Private message me if you have an idea that would work perfectly with this story. And click that follow/favorite button! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Blasts From the Past

**_Two weeks later..._**

* * *

"Understood, sir.." Yukio said before ending the call. Mephisto had called him while Yukio was supervising Elli's training with guns. She had improved dramatically since they first started. Before her shots were all over the place, now the shots punched the targets, each hitting its mark.

Mephisto had assigned Yukio a mission to investigate the rumors of a ghost that was terrorizing a luxurious hotel near the beaches of the Seto inland sea. The reports said the ghost was a beautiful girl in her pre-adolescent years that wandered the halls of the sixth floor at night, constantly calling out for her loved one. The reports also stated that she was wearing a white night gown and blood stained the front of it. The girl attacked anyone that was male in their mid to late thirties.

Yukio did not want to take this mission, but Mephisto stated that no one else that was _reliable _would accept the mission. He sighed as he returned to Elli. She could notice the look of disappointment right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting her handgun down on the table.

"I have to leave for a mission... and I probably won't be back until tomorrow."

Elli frowned, "but I thought we were gonna go shopping today."

"I know.." Yukio pulled Elli close by the waist. "But I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back," he said, smiling.

She smiled back, "I'm going to hold you to that." They kissed for a few scalding moments. They would never do this in public, wanting to keep their relationship a secret. They weren't worried about Rin or Shiemi saying anything after Yukio had asked them to keep quiet about it. At first, Elli thought Yukio was making a big deal about the whole thing. But after Yukio explained that he was worried about a certain _woman _finding out, she understood. Especially after his heated description of the woman in private. Yukio said that he would _never_ hear the end of it from Shura.

* * *

At the strip mall, Elli examined the clothes in a department store. Whenever she saw a shirt or a dress that appealed to her, she would fawn over it. And then immediately lose interest as soon as her eyes saw the ridiculous price. She left the store after purchasing two pairs of lingerie.

"Hey, Elli." She turned around to see the Kyoto boys.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling.

"It's been a while, how have you been?" Konekomaru asked.

"Great! What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"Well we wanted to get some new clothes since we don't have much to wear in this heat." Konekomaru said.

"Nah, I'm here to check out all the hot and sexy chicks, like _you," _Shima winked. Suguro scowled and slapped Shima on the back of the head.

"Would you knock it off already?!" Suguro growled.

"Ow! Why do you have to be so mean, Bon?!..." Shima complained, rubbing the spot where Suguro hit him.

"Sorry, Elli. He's just like that." Konekomaru sighed.

Elli giggled. The Kyoto boys always had a way of making her laugh, even though Shima annoyed her sometimes with his constant flirting in _and _outside of cram school. "Well if you guys are looking for clothes, don't go in here. Everything is a bit overpriced." She said.

Suguro nodded, "We've been here already. And to be honest, I'd rather fall in a hole and die than by something from here. We were just heading to the food court."

"Oh! What a coincidence, I was about to buy myself lunch too." She said.

At the food court, Elli bought a salad while the boys got large deli sandwiches.

"So Elli," Konekomaru said after swallowing his first bite. "How's your summer break so far?" He asked.

"It's been good to me. I've been working on one of the jobs I wanted for my meister advancement."

Suguro nodded his approval, "getting a head start. That's a smart thing to do."

"So what job are you working on?" Konekomaru asked.

"Dragoon."

Shima almost choked on his food. After he gulped it down with water, he said, "_really?" _He was lost in his imagination. He pictured Elli in a sexy pose and in a sexy outfit holding a gun with an alluring expression. He drooled at the thought. Suguro scowled at him again.

"There he goes again," Konekomaru sighed.

Elli giggled. She was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She took it out of her hand bag and checked the caller ID. She was instantly in a sour mood when she saw it.

_Father..._

"Sorry, I have to take this." She said as she stood and walked a small distance away from the boys and she flipped her phone open. "Hello, father."

_"Elli." _He said.

"Why did you call?" She asked. Elli didn't have a very good relationship with her father. He hadn't talked to her ever since she was three years old. He was a wealthy CEO that owned the performance car manufacturing company, _Ferrari_. The only times her father talked to her were if she was being a "brat" or if she was too loud. Her father was a modern day samurai.

_"I want you to return home as soon as possible." _

"But, why? I'm busy here at the-"

_"Don't argue with me!" _He said, harshly. _"Just come back home as soon as possible, or else I'll send Michael to come and get you." _

She cringed at that name. He was not her favorite person to be around. He was her father's head of security and was in charge of Elli until she turned fourteen years old. The man did more parenting to her than her own father. And it wasn't the good kind of parenting. He was a traditional type of man that didn't really believe in _freedom _when it came to protection. When she was younger, Michael locked her in her room when she wanted to go outside. Security cameras in her room monitored her 24/7 so she couldn't escape without Michael knowing.

She hated Michael. The big man was the closest thing she had to a father, but he was not that easy of a person to like. Overprotective. Critical about everything, even the tiniest bug bite. Spoke for her at times when she wanted to speak... She could make a long list of things that she didn't like about him.

"But father!"

_"Enough! You are to return home, now!" _The call ended there.

Elli slammed her phone shut and threw it at the wall as hard as she could. She was so angry that a tear brimmed at the corner of her right eye. The Kyoto boys heard the loud noise of the phone hitting the granite wall and went over to her.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Konekomaru asked.

They stepped back when they saw her murderous glare. After a few deep breaths, Elli managed to simmer down. "Sorry... I have to go." She said as she picked up her phone and left. It was still in one piece without a scratch on it. She threw her phone way too many times that she asked for a personalized phone that couldn't break even if it crashed from orbit.

The Kyoto boys looked at each other, puzzled. They were worried about her and decided to follow her after concluding they had nothing else to do.

* * *

Night had fallen in the city of Seto, Japan.

Yukio stood, frozen at the sight before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He shook his head many times to try and correct what he was seeing. But it was in vain.

Images flashed through his mind of that fateful day in the monastery. The weeping audience. Rin holding Yukio back as he yelled and screamed and cried and struggled in his grip.

His right hand shook as he aimed the handgun straight at the girl. One name came to his mind.

_Kristal?!_

The girl stared at him for a long time, then finally opened her mouth to speak. "Yukio... my love.." The ghost said with absolute clarity.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon.**

**Leave a review because I love reading them! And click that favorite/follow button. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vestige

**I know it looks like I might be doing too much all at once in terms of the plot, but it's all planned out. It seems like I'm making everything happen too quickly, but it works. Just go with it ;)**

* * *

"No... no it can't be you!" He tightened his muscles in his arm and hand to try and stop shaking as he aimed, but he knew better. It was a rule of thumb when shooting a handgun. The only thing that should be moving is the finger that's pressed against the hair trigger. If a shooter were to tighten the muscles on their grip, the accuracy is hindered.

"Yukio... it is me. Don't you recognize me?" Kristal said, approaching Yukio, stopping whenever Yukio showed indication that he was going to pull the trigger.

"That's impossible! Your spirit should be wandering back around the monastery where you were buried! What are you doing all the way over here?!" Yukio demanded, tears brimming in his eyes.

Kristal was standing in front of Yukio, point blank from the gun. "Yukio, this is where I died. This is where I was _murdered." _Kristal spoke with more clarity now, as if she was alive. "I can't be at peace unless someone knows the truth of how I died..."

"What are you talking about?" Yukio said, nearly growling, his gun adamantly aimed at Kristal's forehead. "Father Fujimoto told me that you died back all the way in Shibuya, not Seto."

"He lied to you. The truth is more horrific than you think.. Please, Yukio. I'm not going to hurt you... lower your gun." Kristal said, softly.

Yukio hesitated, if he did lower his gun and she attacked him he was a goner.

_No... if she wanted to kill me she would've done it already._

Yukio lowered his gun reluctantly. Kristal gently placed her hand on his chest. Even though she was a ghost, Yukio could still feel the warmth of her touch. He lost control of his emotions and broke down right there in front of her.

Kristal knelt and hugged Yukio's head, crying herself.

"I.. I've missed you. Every day I can't stop thinking about you.." Yukio said through sobs.

"I've missed you too, Yukio.." She said. "I'm happy that you found another girl to bring you happiness.."

Yukio stiffened even though he was sobbing, "you.. you know about Elli?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She said, helping Yukio on his feet. She waited until he calmed down before speaking again. "I almost wanted to kill you for being an idiot." She said, smiling sweetly.

He ignored the comment, going straight to the point. "Kristal.. what's this _truth _you wanted me to see."

"Hold still and close your eyes." Kristal placed her hand on Yukio's forehead after he closed his eyes. A jolt of warmth surged through Yukio's body.

* * *

Yukio opened his eyes again. Kristal was no where to be seen. He was still on the sixth floor of the hotel and walked around. No one was around, even the rooms were empty.

"Where are you?" He called out. He was walking in circles as frustration began to overwhelm him. Then he heard Kristal's familiar voice.

"No! Please!" She cried out.

"Shut up and take it!" Then Kristal cried out in pain.

Yukio became pale. He quickly ran to the source of the commotion. Unexpectedly, instead of ramming the door down like he was planning, he phased right through it as if he was a ghost himself. The sight before him made his blood boil and rage overwhelmed him.

**(A/N: Because this is a Rated T story, I won't go into detail of what's happening.)**

A man was forcing himself on Kristal.

"Get off of her!" Yukio yelled as he tried to throw the bastard off of Kristal. But he phased through the man like the door. He roared in anguish as he came to the realization that he was powerless to stop what was happening in front of him.

It felt like an eternity before the nightmare ended. But it was far from over. Yukio witnessed the violated Kristal being loaded into a van and driven off to Shibuya. There she was killed and her organs were taken from her body.

Yukio couldn't take anymore of what he was seeing and just closed his eyes.

"Yukio."

He opened his eyes again and Kristal's ghost was in front of him again.

Yukio immediately grabbed Kristal by the arms and pulled her close into a hug as he wept.

_Who could do such a thing to a girl?!_

As if she had read his thoughts, "the man who forced himself on me is the CEO of a large company that sells wine.. His name is Richard Claude."

* * *

"Mr. Okumura!"

Yukio groaned as he saw a flashlight shining into his eyes. He had been unconscious for a few hours. He covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh thank the heavens! Mr. Okumura, are you alright?" Tsubaki said. Yukio had asked Tsubaki to accompany him in case he needed backup on the mission. Tsubaki told the medic to leave them after doing performing a required procedure with Yukio to make she he was in good physical health.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"I need to get back to the academy and inform Sir Pheles of what I witnessed. I'm sorry, Mr. Tsubaki but this is confidential." Yukio said in his teacher voice.

Tsubaki stuttered, "b-but Mr. Okumura!" He stopped when he received Yukio's _"don't even think about it" _glare.

* * *

Elli wanted to groan as she stepped into her childhood home. It was an isolated and giant mansion that sat not very far from the beaches of the Seto inland sea. The guards opened the large front doors as she took in the sight of her home. It hadn't been that long since she was here, but she _didn't _want to be there.

She didn't go through the security checkpoint because Michael needed to get her to her father immediately. She was glad that she didn't have to go through the checkpoint. Inside her hand bag, she had kept her handgun with her. Just in case she needed it.

Large doors opened before her as she stepped into the office of her father which he used as his study. She didn't hide her scowl when she saw him. A man she didn't recognize sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her father's desk. She ignored him as she sat down on the other chair, still scowling at her father.

Her father nodded towards Michael who closed the large doors behind him giving the three people privacy.

"Now that my daughter is here, we can talk about business." Mr. Kisaragi said.

"Why am I here, father? I was busy-"

"Silence." He said harshly. "You are in my house and you will be cautious of what you say to me."

She stood up, "fine. I'll just be leaving. Thanks for wasting my time." She began to walk away, but stopped when her father slammed his fist on his desk.

"Disobey me again and I'll throw you into your room!"

She rolled her eyes and sat down. She didn't care whether or not he forced her back into her room, but she couldn't escape if he did. And she wanted to leave the mansion as soon as possible.

Mr. Kisaragi turned to the man sitting in the other chair. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior." He said, putting on his businessman smile. "She can be difficult at times."

"No worries, I'm just glad I finally got to meet her. She's a lot more beautiful than in those pictures you showed me."

She finally looked at the man that sat in the other chair. The first thing she noticed was that he was a foreigner. A handsome and typical "blonde hair and blue eyes" man.

But what he said had her worried. "Why am I here?" She asked her father again.

"You are going to help me merge my business funds with his business. And for that to happen, he is to take your hand in marriage." Mr. Kisaragi said with that businessman smile.

She felt her heart drop and her blood boil. "WHAT?!" She yelled, standing. "Father! How could you do this to me?! I don't even know him!"

"Silence! You will do what I say!" Mr. Kisaragi yelled back.

"But-"

"Ok, let's not blow this out of proportion." The man said, standing and holding his hands up to try and calm down the family feud.

Elli watched as the man approached her and held out his hand. "I don't want to get off on the wrong foot here. So let me introduce myself, Ms. Kisaragi. My name is Richard Claude."

* * *

**Oh snap! Bet you didn't expect that did you?! **

**Thanks for reading and R&R! Don't worry I won't leave you hanging like this. Today I'm going to be posting two chapters. I haven't typed it up yet though, so be patient. :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7: I Will Not Bow

"My name is Richard Claude." The European man said. He was as tall as Yukio. She had to look up to actually look at his face.

"Well it's nice to meet you, _Richard," _she put a lot of acid into his name. "But I have no interest in marrying you." She said.

"Elli!" Mr. Kisaragi began, but stopped when Richard held his hand up to him.

"I can see that you don't have a very good relationship with your father. And I understand that you probably don't want to marry someone you don't know. So for the next couple of months or years if you prefer, what do you say we _actually _get to know each other." Richard offered with a smile.

"I appreciate your concern for me, but my answer is still no." She said, leaving the office.

Before her father could stop her, Richard assured him. "Don't worry, she'll come around."

* * *

Elli didn't accept Michael's offer to drive her to the train station. She wanted to walk back, not wanting anything that reminded her of her father. She knew her way through the dense forest that she grew up in. Knew all the secret paths and everything she would use to escape her father.

She heard rustling in a bush nearby and quickly pulled out her handgun, flicking the safety off. "Who's there?!" She demanded, pointing the gun at the source of the noise.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Elli paused, she knew that voice.

"Shima?!"

The Kyoto boys emerged from the bushes and stood on the path. Elli lowered her gun, flicking the safety back on. "What are you guys doing here?" She said, quickly urging them to follow her. If they were caught _this _close to the mansion they would have been killed.

"We were worried about you, so we followed you to see what's up." Konekomaru said.

Suguro nodded, "your father is an asshole." He said.

"Yeah, that guy is way too old for you." Shima said. "But if you are looking for someone, I'm always here." He winked.

Elli was not amused by Shima's comment. "Can you stop? You guys are in serious danger if you are all caught!" She whispered as she led them on a secret path.

When she knew that the boys were safe, she slowed down. "It's really sweet that you guys were worried about me, but don't _ever _do that again. You guys were trespassing on private property, I'm surprised you didn't get caught."

"Yeah, well we sort of used a sutra and the cover of the dark to keep us hidden." Shima pointed out.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea," Konekomaru said, looking at Shima.

"What are you looking at me for?!" Shima complained.

"Because this was your idea!" Suguro growled, scowling at Shima.

She rolled her eyes as they continued their bickering. But she still managed to smile. She was away from her father and with her friends.

Of course, she was still extremely pissed off that her father arranged a marriage without telling her...

_How do I tell Yukio about this?_

She didn't speak the Kyoto boys for the rest of the day. It was already morning again when they boarded the next train back to the academy. The night had gone by quickly. Her phone chirped in her hand bag and she opened it. She got a text from Yukio.

_"Hey, where'd you go?" _He said.

Elli pressed the buttons on her phone, _"I had some personal things to take care of. How did your mission go?" _She sent to him.

A few moments later her phone chirped. _"It went ok. Izumo said that you didn't come back to the dorm last night. Is everything alright?"_

Elli felt anger rise in her as she thought about the night's events. _"We need to talk." _Was what she sent.

_"Sure. When and where?"_

_"Bridge to the supply shop. If you don't mind, tomorrow would be better, I'm exhausted."_ Elli replied.

She dropped her phone into her bag and leaned against the window as exhaustion overcame her. She woke up to Konekomaru trying to shake her awake.

"Hey. We're back at the academy." He said. Elli yawned as she grabbed her bag and exited the train with the Kyoto boys. She said her goodbyes to the boys before entering her dorm. As soon as she entered her room, she ignored Izumo and just went straight to sleep as soon as her body touched her bed.

* * *

Yukio sat in Mephisto Pheles's office, explaining what happened on his mission. Mephisto was grinning the whole time, which caused Yukio to be suspicious.

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you?" Yukio said.

"Well of course. Why do you think I assigned _you _to this mission?" Mephisto said. If Yukio could, he would've leaped right at Mephisto and beat the ever living hell out of him... Yukio sighed as he realized how similar he was to his older brother.

"Why did you assign me this mission _now? _Why all of a sudden?" Yukio asked.

"It has come to my attention that you are dating Ms. Kisaragi." Mephisto said, smirking.

"How did you know-"

Mephisto chuckled, "I know _everything _that happens in my academy. Anyways, me knowing about your romance with Ms. Kisaragi is far from the point of why I assigned you this mission." Mephisto rested his elbow on his desk and his chin on his hand. "Are you familiar with the name, Richard Claude?" Mephisto carefully watched Yukio's reaction, grinning at the apparent rage that filled him.

"Yes." Yukio said, growling.

"Then you know about his deeds? Forcing himself on young ladies and then selling them into the organ trade."

Yukio nodded, balling his hands into fists.

"Then I believe that you have the right to know this." Mephisto leaned forward, grinning malevolently. "Ms. Kisaragi's father has just arranged his daughter to marry Richard Claude in order to merge business funds."

Yukio's rage subsided momentarily, replaced by pure shock. "What?!"

"Yes sir-eee! Her own father signed her death warrant!" Mephisto said eccentrically. Yukio rushed out of the office, intent on seeing Elli. "And the plot thickens." Mephisto says, chuckling.

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering the choice for the chapter title, I titled this chapter that because of the song that inspired me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Relief and Discovery

**I know it's a bit OOC for Yukio to give into his emotions, but it's how I planned it for some parts.**

* * *

Izumo groaned in irritation. Someone has been knocking on the door to the room for some time now. She finally got up when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Who the heck is that?" She muttered. She opened the door, ready to yell at the annoying- She was caught off guard to see Yukio in front of her.

"Mr. Okumura?" She asked, confused.

"Is Elli here?" Yukio asked with urgency.

Izumo arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, but she's out cold on her bed. I don't think now is a good time." She said.

Yukio took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I apologize for bothering you." He said calmly. "I'll come back later." Then he left the dorm.

"What's his problem? Izumo said, closing the door.

"Who was at the door?" Paku emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"It's just Mr. Okumura. He was asking for Elli, but I told him it was not a good time. I mean look at her." Izumo said pointing to Elli. "I couldn't wake her up earlier to give her a piece of my mind. Campus security kept asking for her whereabouts when she didn't check in and it was annoying."

Paku sighed, "you just don't stop do you?" she said, giggling. "Give her a break, she's probably been through a lot to be gone all night."

"I guess..." Izumo sighed in defeat and went back to her desk to read.

After Paku got dressed in appropriate clothing for the day, she looked at Elli. Then thought about Yukio. "Hey, Izumo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mr. Okumura and Elli are... dating?" Paku said.

Izumo almost dropped her book. "Whoa! Where did you get that assumption?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

Paku sat down on an empty chair. "Well think about it. For the past few months, we've seen them together more than with others. Remember that time when we saw them downtown?" Izumo and Paku were shopping for clothes that day.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just saying that it's possible that they're dating!" Paku said, excited. "They do make a cute couple~" She said.

Izumo giggled, "Paku, you're crazy. You've been reading too much romantic manga."

"Oh come on, Izumo. You have to at least admit _that_!~" She said, sneaking up on her friend.

"Ok fine, they do make a- Hey!" Paku giggled as she hugged Izumo from behind. "Get off of me!" She said, giggling.

* * *

"You're crazy," Suguro said to Shima. "He'd have you thrown out so fast, you wouldn't be able to say 'uncle'."

"What?" Shima whined. "It's a great idea on my part! I'll just waltz up to her dad and-"

"Die." Suguro interrupted.

"You're both so weird." Konekomaru sighed.

They were back in their own room in the boys' dormitory. Each of them were lying on their own bed, unable to fall asleep given how exhausted they were. Following Elli drained a good amount of their energy along with the arguing they constantly do.

"Hey, guys." Konekomaru said.

"What's up?" Suguro replied.

"I can't help but notice this, but do you guys think Elli and Mr. Okumura are dating?" he asked them.

Shima immediately responded, "What?! Teach and her dating? What gave you that notion Neko?" He sat up in his bed, interested.

"Well before summer break, didn't you guys notice that they were usually seen together? I can't be the only one noticing that." Konekomaru pointed out.

"You're crazy, Konekomaru." Suguro said. "They're too smart for that. A relationship would just make it harder for them to focus in school."

Konekomaru wanted to bang his head on the wall. _These two _seriously did not notice. Why is he always the one that sees everything? "Whatever, I just think that they _are _dating because of how many times I've seen them together." He paused, then added "Alone."

"When?" Shima asked.

"Well I remember that one evening we were walking back home when I saw Mr. Okumura with Elli. They went into his dorm."

Suguro sat up on his bed, "that could mean anything, Konekomaru. Maybe she wanted to study with him."

"Yeah, Neko. Unless I actually see them kissing, I'm not gonna believe it." Shima said.

"Ugh! You are both so dense!" Konekomaru said, irritated. He rolled over in his bed to face the wall.

"What's his problem?" Suguro asked Shima.

"You tell me, he's always like this."

* * *

_**That evening...**_

* * *

Elli stood on the stone bridge connecting to the supply shop. She didn't realize how cold it would be until the wind started to pick up. She didn't bring a jacket and she was wearing a plain shirt and shorts. She thought about Yukio to keep herself warm.

_How am I going to tell him? _

She began to practice what she was going to say seeing that nobody was around.

"Yukio... I don't know how to say this, but my father put me into an arranged marriage with some guy." She shook her head. "No, too blunt."

She paced back and forth as she thought of another one. "Hey, Yukio. How was your mission..." She grunted. "You already asked him that, dummy!"

"Asked me what?"

"Whoa!" She turned around to see Yukio. "Um... you didn't hear any of that did you?" she asked.

He smiled, "I just got here."

She notice his smile falter quickly, "I need to talk to you about something."

"So do I.." She said.

"I know about your arranged marriage." He said, watching her reaction.

"Wait, what? H-how?" She was confused.

"Sir Pheles informed me about it.. I just wanted to warn you about that man... Richard Claude." He said, nearly growling.

"What about him?" Elli said, getting closer to Yukio.

"He's a scumbag." Yukio said. Elli saw the fury in his eyes and it surprised her.

"Why? What did he do?" She asked. She saw the mixture of pain and rage pass through his expression. "Does it have something to do with Kristal?" She immediately covered her mouth. She didn't want to say that.

His eyes widened, "How do you know about her?" He asked, nearly demanding. Then he paused as he had a thought. "Rin told you didn't he? Ugh! I swear I'm going to kill him when I see him!" After a few violent breaths, he calmed down. "Yes, it had something to do with her." Yukio instinctively pulled Elli close to him.

She was afraid to say anything, but the silence prompted her to say something. "I thought a serial killer killed her. Not a wealthy businessman. I read about it in a news article back in junior high."

"That's what I thought too.." Yukio said, looking into her eyes. "But no... he was instrumental in her death.." He looked at the setting sun to clear his thoughts before saying, "he forced himself on her.. then he sold her to the illegal organ trade.."

She felt him shaking, as if he was angry. She didn't know what to say, feeling like anything she says would make the current situation worse.

He finally spoke again after a while, "I don't want that to happen to you."

Elli smiled, despite the mood. "It's alright, Yukio. I'm not going to marry that bastard.. but I don't know what to do about my father... he's hellbent on marrying me to Richard."

"When the time comes, we tell your father the truth. He has to call it off then, knowing the horrible things that Richard has done." Yukio said.

Elli shook her head, "you don't know my father like I do.." She said, trying to keep her anger away. "He wouldn't care.. as long as he's getting more and more money, he could sell my soul to Satan for all he cares.."

Yukio stiffened at this, he forgot that Elli didn't know about Rin and his demon heritage. He chose not to say anything about it. But he didn't know what to say. How could a father be like that? If Yukio didn't have a conscience, he would've marched up to the man and punched a bullet between his eyes.

"Is this marriage... as of now?" Yukio asked, not wanting to know the answer.

Elli shook her head, "No. The bastard decided to be noble with me and wait for me to accept him. It's never going to happen, of course.." She looked into his Turquoise eyes. She wanted to say the L word... but she was reserving that for the right moment. She concluded that Yukio should be the one to say it first. Even though they've been happy together, she could still sometimes sense that he didn't want to take the next step in their relationship. As if she was going to encounter the wall around his heart.

She saw relief flood his expression, "good.. gives me more time to expose him for what he is." Then he smirked. "At least you can't marry him if he's in prison."

That earned a giggle from her. It was rare for Yukio to crack a joke and whenever he did, it always made her giggle or laugh.

She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He returned the kiss with a surprising amount of force. Then he gently bit her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and allow Yukio to slide his tongue in. Elli moaned in pleasure, they had never gone this far before and she loved the warmth that filled her. She marveled at how good Yukio was at kissing because he was driving her crazy. She wanted more, but he broke the kiss, making her pout.

"Not too much," he smirked. Elli admired and hated how controlled Yukio was. It was hard to read how he was feeling sometimes because of how controlled he was. But recently, he was a bit more open about it.

"I hate you," she teased. Then she shivered after feeling a breeze pass by her.

"I don't know why you're out here without a jacket," he chuckled as he removed his exorcist coat and gave it to her.

"I didn't expect a breeze to come this late.." She said as she quickly wrapped the warm coat around her. They stood there for a while, watching the sun set completely on the horizon.

"See! I told you they were dating!" Elli turned to see everyone from the cram school on the bridge. It was Paku who said that comment to Izumo, who was staring at the couple wide-eyed.

"What?!" Suguro and Shima exclaimed at the same time. Konekomaru laughed and gave the "I told you so" phrase to them.

Rin just grinned like a goof ball and Shiemi was red again.

"Welp, I guess the secret is out." Elli said to Yukio, giggling.

He smiled, "that it is." Then he turned to the others, holding Elli's hand. "I hope you all have been preparing for the Exwire Exam, because it's coming soon." He said.

Shima replied first, "Y-you two are dating?! When?! Why?!" he exclaimed. Konekomaru nudged them away as they kept firing their questions at the couple.

Izumo and Paku walked away, heading back to the dorm. "Idiots," she scoffed at the Kyoto boys.

Rin and Shiemi joined them and soon they all left. Except for the hooded, Yamada who was grinning like crazy. Yamada cackled when he finally noticed everyone was gone except him and the couple, "No way! Yer dating?!"

Yukio stiffened. He knew that voice. "Sh-Shura?!" Elli could read Yukio's thoughts at that moment as she looked at his expression. She knew he was thinking _"Oh no..."_ She looked back at Yamada who approached them, still cackling. It was then that Elli noticed that he sounded like a woman.

Shura pulled back her hood, revealing her red hair that had yellow ends and her green eyes. "You have to give me the details!" She cackled.

Yukio rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Shura.. what are you doing here?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"That's none of yer business." She stuck out her tongue. Elli marveled at how childish this woman was.

"Then our relationship is none of _your _business." Yukio said as he and Elli walked away.

"Aw! That ain't fair!" She complained, but then began laughing again.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this.." Yukio sighed.

Elli giggled. "Maybe I should tell her about our dates." She teased.

He looked at her, "you wouldn't dare." He said, feigning a threat.

She smiled, "may~be I will."

He smirked, "if you do that, then no more kisses for the rest of the month."

She pouted, "aw~... fine, you win."

He laughed.

* * *

**I know it's too early for Shura to come in, but I had to. It was the right moment. Please don't hurt me D: *cowers in a corner***

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and click that favorite/follow button!**

**And if you have any ideas that would work for my story, please feel free to Private Message me and I'll check out your suggestions. **


	9. Chapter 9: Training Camp

**I don't want anyone to get the idea that I hate Izumo. She's actually one of my favorite characters in the series.**

* * *

The next semester for the academy began. And with it, marks the week when the Exwire Exam will be administered. However, the cram school students were not informed of _when _the exam will be during the week. Only Yukio and a select group of instructors, and of course Mephisto, knew when it was going to be administered.

So for the whole week, the cram school students were put into a training camp at the Okumuras' dormitory.

"Hey, Yukio." Rin said. "Why's the training camp in _our _dorm?"

"Because it's no problem if we get a bit loud since we're the only ones living here. It's just practical." He replied with his arms crossed.

"But that means.. we won't get any privacy." Elli said, disappointed.

Yukio smiled at her, "it's only for a week."

"Good morning!"

The three looked up as they saw the other cram school students with their bags.

"What's this?" Suguro asked. "It looks like a haunted hotel.."

The building actually did look like a haunted hotel. Elli didn't notice it until Suguro pointed it out just now. But it didn't bother her as much as it should have.

"I don't like it." Izumo said. "It feels creepy. Couldn't we go somewhere nicer?" she asked. Then handed her bag to Shiemi, "take this."

Shiemi wanted to make friends... unfortunately, she turned to Izumo and Paku. It slightly offended Elli that she went to them first rather than her. Both Rin and Elli were ticked off by how Izumo treated Shiemi though. Izumo was treating her like her personal slave.

"Shiemi, if you don't tell her that you mind..." Paku began.

"Huh? But I don't mind." Shiemi pointed out. "I'm helping a friend." She said with a perky smile.

Elli noticed Rin staring intently at the girls.

_He's probably thinking the same thing I am. _

Elli knew she would have to confront Izumo about this matter later even though she didn't want to. Not after their last encounter that almost led to a violent cat fight.

* * *

_**Later in the Evening...**_

* * *

"Put down your pens!" Yukio said. Everyone was taking a written exam. "Turn the paper over and pass it here."

Everyone sighed with relief. "Finally... it's over." Shima said.

"It was so long..." Konekomaru sighed.

Rin stood up, looking like he was half-baked in his thick shirt. "I'm going outside to enjoy the night wind a bit..."

Suguro didn't argue with him, "yeah.. go cool down."

"Tomorrow, we'll be waking up at six. You'll be taking a short quiz covered by this test." Yukio said.

Elli groaned. "Why does it have to be so early?" She pouted to Yukio.

He just smiled back, not saying anything to her comment.

"Because he's a demon..." Rin muttered to himself.

Izumo stood up, "Paku, let's go take a bath."

The brown haired girl looked up at Izumo and nodded, "Yeah."

Shiemi quickly followed up, "me too!" She said, standing up and accidentally knocking over Nee.

The three of them shuffled out of the room. "I hope the bath is big..." Paku said.

"I don't care, I just want to get there quickly," Izumo said.

As they closed the door behind them, Elli realized how filthy she felt at that moment. The room they were in had no ceiling fans or an air conditioner and she was sweating. "I think I'm gonna join them." She said to Yukio, planting a kiss on his cheek before leaving with her hand bag.

Shima sighed, "Girls' bath time... I get the feeling we'll have to go and take a little peek."

Yukio was slightly irritated at Shima's comment. He made a mental note to shoot him with a tranquilizer dart if he caught him peeping into the girls' bathroom.

"Shima! You're a monk!" Suguro said, outraged.

"You really need to stop with those habits.." Konekomaru said.

"Look who's talking. Just admit it. You're just as interested as I am." Shima said, then looked at Yukio. "Come on, I bet you want to see Elli in the nude, right? Forget being a teacher for a moment and be a freshman." Shima grinned.

Yukio had to restrain himself from strangling the life out of him. He pushed up his glasses and calmly said, "I prefer not to embark on reckless atrocities..."

Shima backed away from Yukio, sighing. "You're no fun, teach.."

* * *

"Here it is!" Paku said, finding the Ladies bath and opening the door.

Shiemi was excited, "this is the first time I'll be taking a bath with friends."

Izumo turned to her, "oh, wait. Can you wait a little outside?"

"Huh? Why?" Shiemi asked.

"Because I don't want you to see me naked. If you're my _friend _you'll understand." she said going into the bathroom. She stopped, "Oh, I don't want to make you wait like this. So go and get me some fruit juice. I'd like to drink it after the bath."

Elli rolled her eyes, "we're all girls here. I don't see why she can't go in with us... and stop treating her like your slave."

Izumo turned to Elli, "you're not coming inside either."

Elli crossed her arms, "and why is that?"

"Because I don't like you." She said, coldly.

Elli narrowed her eyes, "you're a lesbian, aren't you?"

Izumo widened her eyes, "wait, what?!"

"You're going to allow Paku in, but not us... you've got a _thing _for her, don't you?" Elli teased, grinning like Rin would.

"Of.. Of course not!" Izumo retorted.

"Admit it, you're a lesbian and you want Paku all to yourself in privacy." Elli wanted to laugh. She had never done this to Izumo before and she was enjoying the reaction it was causing.

"No! I'm not a les-" she sighed. Then turned to Shiemi, "just go get me that fruit juice." She said before closing the door to the Ladies' bath behind her.

Elli looked at Shiemi who was walking away. She caught up with her and pulled her to a stop. "What are you doing?" Elli asked.

"Nothing... I gotta get some fruit juice." Shiemi said, obviously not liking the idea.

"You need to stop." Elli said, calmly.

"Stop _what?" _

"Stop being Izumo's slave!"

Shiemi turned to Elli, "I'm not her slave! I'm her friend and I'm helping her!" She retorted.

"You're not helping her! She doesn't even think of you as a friend, Shiemi. Are you that dense?" Elli wanted to go back and grab Izumo and force her to apologize to Shiemi.

"You don't understand..." Shiemi said, looking down.

Elli looked at her, softening her tone, "what's wrong?"

"I'm always dependent on others.." She said, quietly. "I want to become stronger and help others! Kamiki is my first friend! But you're strong.. and have friends. So you wouldn't understand!" Shiemi shook out of Elli's grip and ran.

"Hey, wait!" Elli said, shocked. She turned to the Ladies' bath and her thoughts centered on Izumo.

_What a horrible bitch..._

"Hey, Elli." Rin had turned around the corner only to stumble as Shiemi ran past him. "What happened?" He said, curious.

"Help me get her," Elli said and they ran after Shiemi.

* * *

"This bath is surprisingly clean." Izumo said. "I'm glad it is, because this place is like a haunted house." She said, undressing herself.

Paku stood, staring at Izumo. "You're so mean to Shiemi and Elli..."

"Huh? Well, I don't consider Shiemi my friend. She's the weird one following my orders like that. And as for Elli... she's just a bitch that doesn't know how to stay out of other people's businesses."She said placing her tie into her locker.

_Lesbian... the nerve of that bitch.._

"But you're different, Paku! You're my best friend."

Izumo approached Paku and held her hands, "I'm so happy that you even came to the cram school with me." She smiled. "You've always stayed by my side."

Paku sighed, "Izumo.. I'm thinking about quitting the cram school." This caught Izumo's attention. "I don't really understand the classes, and I don't think that I could fight with my life on the line."

"But.. I'll protect you!" Izumo said.

Paku shook her head, "No, that'd be weird. Also..." She looked at Izumo with a determined glare, "I don't like those who make a fool of honest people."

Izumo was hurt by what Paku was saying.

"Sorry to say this all of a sudden. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't... and that's what a friend wouldn't do." Paku gave a weak smile.

Something dripped on her cheek. The girls looked up and froze with fear. It was a naberius demon. They screamed.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Elli said, holding Shiemi's arm.

"That's Kamiki and Paku!" Shiemi said.

Rin took off into a sprint back the way they came. "Go and get Yukio!" He said to the girls.

"Rin, wait!" Elli yelled after him. She looked at Shiemi, "I'll go after him, you go get Yukio." She said before running after Rin. She reached into her hand bag and pulled out her Sig Sauer P938 pistol that Yukio issued to her. A small compact pistol that carried seven 9mm rounds. She also pulled out the tactical belt that had seven extra magazines holstered in each slot and clipped it around her waist. She tossed her hand bag to the side.

The next thing Elli knew, Shiemi was in front of her. "Sh-Shiemi? I thought I told you to go get Yukio!"

Shiemi smiled, "Why would we need Yuki? You're just as skilled as he is, right? I've seen you at the shooting range."

Elli was taken back, but smiled, "I guess you're right."

Elli opened the door to the Ladies' bath quickly and stepped inside with Shiemi. Rin was just grabbed by the Naberius demon and hurled through the glass sliding door.

"Rin!" Elli and Shiemi yelled simultaneously. Elli brought up her Sig Sauer and aimed at the Naberius and fired three shots into its back. The Naberius quickly jumped and dodged the other shots and escaped through the window.

"Thanks a million, Elli!" Rin said with a grin.

_How can he be smiling at a time like this? _

"Nee! I need some Sancho!" Shiemi said to the little greenman.

"Nee!" the greenman cooed before a green herb emerged from its body. Shiemi took the leaves from the aloe and placed it on Paku's burn wounds.

"Is everyone alright?!" Yukio barged in through the door with the Kyoto boys.

"Took you long enough." Elli winked at Yukio before holstering her pistol.

He sighed in relief and approached Rin. "You didn't draw your sword, did you?" he whispered to Rin.

"Didn't have to!" Rin said, grinning. "Elli saved my ass with her cool gun." He gave a thumbs up to Elli.

She smiled back and knelt next to Shiemi. "How is she?"

"The Sancho is doing it's job, so she'll be ok." Shiemi smiled.

"Great job!" Elli said. "If you weren't here, Paku might have been in a worse condition."

Shiemi gasped, she had never received such praise before.

* * *

The others were seeing to Paku's condition while Rin went to look for Izumo. He found her hiding behind the lockers, crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Don't look at me!" Izumo yelled. Tears were streaming down from her eyes. "I hate myself... I don't want anyone to see me like this..." She covered her eyes. "I couldn't do anything... I couldn't help my only friend!... She hates me..." She gasped as she felt something cover her. It was Rin's thick shirt.

"Put that on and go." Rin said, walking back to the others.

* * *

Outside the dormitory, Igor Neuhaus stood on the roof, watching his naberius climb up to meet him.

"Did you fail?" he asked the naberius.

_"I was shot three times before I could kill him." _The naberius said to Neuhaus.

"What are you whining for? Or are you just laughing at me who has become the dog of a demon?" Neuhaus said.

_"Why don't you go and get shot up then?" _The naberius laughed.

"I don't take orders from demons, especially that freak Pheles." Neuhaus said, angrily. "I will kill you, Rin Okumura."

* * *

**Yep, another scene from the series because I suck at filling in the gaps. :c **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review! Private Message me for any suggestions and click that favorite/follow button! It's greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10: Teamwork

"In two or three days the fever will die down and you can get up again." Yukio said after injecting penicillin into Paku. "Get some rest for now." He packed up his medical equipment and stood to leave.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Okumura." Paku said.

"Get well." Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Hope you feel better soon," Elli said, smiling.

"Thanks, Elli." She smiled back.

The three of them left, leaving Izumo with Paku.

Paku managed a dry laugh, "Rin is so cute, isn't he cool?" she asked Izumo.

"Huh?" Izumo blushed. "How so? Why this all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Mr. Okumura is cool too, hard to believe they're twins, right?" she giggled at the thought. "Izumo... I'm going to quit the cram school."

She gasped. "Sorry.."

"What's wrong?"

"If only I had been nicer..."

Paku looked at her, "Izumo, I didn't mean that we're not going to be friends anymore. I just meant that the whole exorcist thing is not my world. So don't be like that. I like you the way you are."

* * *

"I was impressed by your performance yesterday, Elli." Yukio smiled at her.

She held onto his arm, "well I was taught by the best this academy has to offer." She kissed his cheek.

"So what was that demon yesterday?" Rin asked.

Elli gave him a look, "you weren't paying attention during that lesson with Mr. Neuhaus, were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That demon from yesterday was a Naberius. Mr. Neuhaus was able to summon Naberius." She said.

Yukio stiffened at the realization. Though he chose not to say anything about it. Elli, on the other hand, caught on pretty quickly. "Wait a minute..." she looked at Yukio. "Could _he _have something to do with last night's attack?" she asked.

"No, I doubt it." He replied, calmly. "Instructors would never attack students."

"Isn't there a barrier that surrounds the academy?" Rin asked.

"Oh, so you do remember something after all." Yukio said, earning a giggle from Elli.

"Hey, watch it." Rin said, irritated.

"Yes, there is a barrier set up by Sir Pheles, but sometimes there are gaps." Yukio said.

"Yeah, but gaps for weaker and smaller demons, right?" Elli asked.

"Yes... I have to ask the other instructors about this." Yukio said.

* * *

**_Cram School..._**

* * *

"Most of the demons have a so called 'death verse', words or quotes that will make a them die instantly. An Aria specializes in the memorization and the recital of those fatal verses." The instructor said with her weird accent. Then let's hear you recite what I gave you for homework."

She turned to Izumo, "Ms. Kamiki!" Izumo didn't respond, like she was lost in thought. "Ms. Kamiki! Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry!" Izumo stood up. "Umm.."

"The 'Te Deum'. Continue from where we were the last time." The instructor said.

"Yes!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she recited the verse. "Every day we thank thee. And we praise... we praise... praise.." She sighed in defeat. "I forgot.."

Elli, Rin and Shiemi turned to look at her.

"Oh! Now that is unusual for you, Ms. Kamiki!"

Elli could see the look of anguish and disappointment wash over Izumo's expression. She felt bad for her, despite how much she hated her.

"Then Suguro, help her out." The instructor said.

"Yes, ma'am." He took a deep breath before reciting. "Every day we thank Thee. And we praise Thy name forever, yea, forever and ever."

Everyone, except for Shima and Konekomaru, looked at Suguro in shock and amazement as he kept going.

"O Lord, deign to keep us from sin this day. Have mercy on us, O Lord, have mercy on us. Let thy mercy, O Lord, be upon us, for we have hoped in Thee. O Lord, in Thee I have hoped; let me never be put to shame." He finished.

"That was perfect!" The instructor praised. Rin and Shiemi applauded to Suguro.

The bell rang for the end of the class.

"Wow, that was really good, Suguro!" Elli praised.

"Amazing! I was so surprised." Shiemi said.

"Be careful not to fall for me now." Suguro gloated.

"You're really smart after all!" Rin exclaimed.

"'After all?!'" Suguro growled at Rin.

"More than being smart, Bon's just good at memorizing." Konekomaru said.

"Konekomaru, that means I'm smart, right?" Suguro asked.

"Y-yeah!" he replied.

Elli giggled. The boys and Rin never cease to make her day, besides Yukio of course.

"Memorizing isn't that great of a skill." Izumo muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Suguro asked, slightly irritated.

"Bon.."

He scoffed, "I don't want to hear from someone who can't even remember four lines."

Izumo stood up, anger painted on her expression. "It's not that I can't remember! I just chose not to! Aria are totally defenseless while chanting, so they need to be protected by their team." She smirked. "They're just a nuisance!"

"Oh no... here we go again." Elli sighed, standing up.

"What?! I'm going to be an Aria!" Suguro yelled, standing up to meet Izumo.

"Oooh, so scary!" Izumo said. "If you want to hit me, go on!"

"I really can't stand you! Don't laugh at people's dreams!" Suguro yelled, slamming his palm on the desk near Rin, startling him.

Elli got in between them, "while I agree with you, Suguro, this is not the time or the place for a fight."

Izumo ignored her, "Ah, that you'll defeat Satan?" She scoffed. "Are you telling me to not laugh at such a joke?"

"Then what about you?" Suguro scowled. "Elli asked you this a long time ago, but I'm going to ask again. Why do you want to become an exorcist? Go on! Tell us!" He demanded.

Elli saw pain wash over Izumo's face as she began to speak again. "I've never told anyone why I want to become one. Unlike show-offs like you!

Suguro pushed Elli aside, shoving her onto Rin, and grabbed Izumo's collar. "You little bitch!" He growled.

Izumo gasped and moved to slap Suguro. Elli got up immediately and caught Izumo's hand. "That's enough!" She growled.

Rin stood up, looking irritated. "If you want to fight... do it somewhere else!" He yelled.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see Yukio enter the classroom. Elli saw him twitch his eyebrow, which meant he was irritated.

"You're all acting like a bunch of nine-year olds." He said.

* * *

_**Back at the Okumuras' Dorm..**_

* * *

"What the hell is this stone? It's so heavy!" Rin complained.

"It's a low level demon.. the longer it sits on you the heavier it gets.." Konekomaru said.

"You don't even know about Ghost stones? Pathetic.." Suguro said.

Rin glared at him, "Shut up! It's because of you that-"

"You're all a bunch of idiots.." Elli said. "Why am I being punished, Yukio? I tried to deter the situation..." She groaned as she felt like her legs were going to break.

"It's called collective responsibility. And I'm sorry, Elli. I'll make it up to you later." He said.

"It better be a good one.." Elli glared at Yukio, causing him to shift nervously.

He cleared his throat, "Anyways, there's more to this camp then studying, and that's teamwork."

"I wouldn't be able to stand being in a team with these people." Izumo scoffed.

"You have to get along with each other!' Yukio shouted. "An exorcist cannot fight alone!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Yukio spoke again.

"Support each others' abilities and work on the weaknesses. Everyone fights in teams of at least two! In an actual battle, bickering like you all did earlier can get all of you killed! Now think about that."

Yukio pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Now I'll be gone for three hours on a mission. Due to the incident with the Ghoul yesterday, I'll lock every entrance to the dormitory. and put up strong barriers around it."

"Lock everything? Then how will we get out?" Suguro asked.

"You won't be getting out. In three hours, you'll all be getting along and merrily." He smiled, then left.

Elli growled, "Yukio! I'm so gonna get you back for this!" She yelled.

"Three hours... teach is so cruel!" Shima whined.

"Are you two really related?" Suguro asked Rin.

"Yes... and there's a nice side of him... somewhere.." Rin groaned.

Elli felt like her legs were about to break. The pain was causing her to tear up a bit.

"We're in this nice situation because of a certain someone." Suguro muttered.

Izumo growled, "Says the one who grabbed my collar!"

"And who's the one who started the fight to begin with?!" Suguro retorted.

"STOP FIGHTING WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE!" Rin yelled.

They ignored him, "you really are an annoying woman!" Suguro said.

Izumo scoffed, "tell me something new. So what?"

"You'll just scare everyone away like that." Suguro pointed out.

"Can you all please just BE QUIET?!" Elli yelled. Giving them her most murderous glare. Then the lights in the room just suddenly turned off. "What?"

"Ow!" Rin cried out. "I dropped the stone on my foot!"

"What's going on? Did he turn the lights off too?" Suguro asked.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Konekomaru asked.

"Is it a blackout?" Izumo said.

"No look outside, the lights are still on." Shima pointed out.

"Is this building the only one without power?" Elli asked.

"I'll go check it out." Shima said, getting up.

"Wait, Shima. Yukio said to stay put." Elli said.

"Don't worry, situations like this always excite me." He opened the door. "A real test of courage." He quickly closed it after seeing something. "Huh. I must not have been getting enough sleep. Because I think I just saw a de-MON!" Shima yelled and ran as a strong arm punched through the glass on the door.

"It's the ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo cried out.

"I thought Mr. Okumura put up barriers!" Konekomaru said.

Elli quickly drew her gun and fired all eight shots. They seemed to have no effect on the demon. She reached for another magazine, but her hands grabbed at nothing. "Crap! I forgot my belt!" She said.

The other head of the ghoul began to rip open as the stitching came loose. The head opened and miasma spewed all over them. The other head had a long tongue and the ghoul approached them.

"Ni!" Shiemi called for the greenman. "Can you give me some eely-billy?" The cute little greenman nodded and jumped into the air. Large roots emerged from Ni creating a barrier between the students and the ghoul.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Suguro said.

"Thank you, Ni!" Shiemi said.

"Wow, you saved us, Shiemi." Rin said as he leaned against the roots. Elli saw the ghoul split into two from where she was standing. Then they both started to tear away at the barrier.

"It's coming!" Shima said.

"It's really lively for a corpse." Rin said.

"Ghouls get stronger in the dark." Suguro said.

Elli started to cough and Shiemi fell to her knees.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rin asked. Everyone around them was coughing.

"It's the miasma. How come it isn't affecting you?..." Izumo said.

Elli pulled out her phone and tried to call Yukio. There was no response. "Damn it! I can't call Yukio! He's not picking up his phone!"

_You sooo owe me if we get out of this Yukio..._

"If Moriyama's strength runs out, the barricade will be gone." Suguro said.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Elli asked.

"I'm going to lure them away. If they follow me, run for it. Don't worry, I'm stronger then I look." With that, Rin started to crawl through the barricade.

"You idiot! Hey, come back Okumura!" Suguro yelled.

"Okumura!" Shima said.

"Stop!" Elli yelled.

"What a moron..." Suguro said.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here." Shima said. "Moriyama, you can lower the barricade now."

"Wait." Suguro said.

There was silence before a ghoul appeared behind the barricade and started ripping at it.

"You're kidding me, right?!" Konekomaru cried out.

Elli looked around the room to see if there was anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing.

"We can't just sit here. Let's kill it with chants!" Suguro said.

"Do you know it's fatal verse, Bon?" Konekomaru asked.

"I don't, but ghoul type demons have their fatal verses in the gospel of John."

"That's 20 chapters!" Shima said.

"I memorized one to ten, let me help." Konekomaru said.

"Sure, let's do this, Konekomaru." Suguro said.

"Hold it!" Izumo said. "If you start chanting, it'll target you!"

"Who cares!" Suguro pointed to Shiemi. "That girl is protecting us all alone! A guy can't just sit back and wait!"

"Wow, Bon, you're the man." Shima said, pulling out parts of a staff and merging them together. "If that ghoul gets through, I'll use this."

"You're all stupid!" Izumo yelled.

"I don't see you trying to do anything!" Elli yelled at her, shocking her. "If you're not going to do anything, then shut up!" She had it with Izumo. But Elli knew she couldn't do much herself.

"Konekomaru, you start from the first chapter. I'll start from the eleventh." Suguro said. "Don't let it get through."

The boys began to chant.

After a while, the ghoul started to get through the barricade. Then Shiemi collapsed.

"Oh no! Moriyama!" Konekomaru said.

The barricade vanished, just like that. Izumo ran to Shiemi as Shima began to fight off the ghoul. Elli looked back to the hooded Shura and crept up to her.

"Hey, why aren't you doing anyth-" Shura placed a finger to Elli's lips.

"Sshhh. It's getting the best part." Shura whispered, grinning under the veil of the hood.

Izumo summoned her foxes again and got them under control. She chanted a binding spell that held the ghoul in place while Suguro was finishing the last few chapters.

The ghoul caught the foxes and the binding spell vanished. It approached Suguro.

"No!" Elli intervened, planting a useless spinning kick on the ghoul, who just shoved her aside. She slammed against the wall and felt like she had fallen on her back from a three meter fall.

The ghoul grabbed Suguro and was about to kill him until the lights turned on again. In disarray, the ghoul couldn't do anything. Suguro finished the last line of the last verse and suddenly the ghoul screeched as it disintegrated.

"Bon! Are you alright?!" Konekomaru said.

"I'm al-alive?" Suguro said in complete shock.

Shima sighed, "what a relief.."

Rin suddenly ran into the room, "hey is everyone alright?!"

"You- you're alive?!' Suguro asked, shocked to see him.

"Oh, cool! I took it out. You defeated yours too? Amazing-" Suguro rushed up to Rin and punched him.

"Are you a dumbass?! You could've died!" Suguro raged at Rin.

"W-wait, hold on!" Rin ran around the room trying to escape Suguro.

"Elli! Are you alright?" Konekomaru said as he knelt by her against the wall. Everyone became quiet at that.

"Just...peachy.." she groaned. "If you guys don't mind.. keep it down a little, will you? I have a killer headache.." Unlike Shima who got off lucky with just a bruise, Elli was sure that there were some broken bones in her body.

"Y-yukio?!" Rin said. Yukio emerged from the broken doorway with Neuhaus. Rin stopped at seeing Neuhaus.

Yukio quickly ran over to Elli. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"...am I alright?.. Oh no, I'm just fine! I risked my life to try and protect Suguro only to get thrown at the wall by a ghoul and I'm pretty there are some things that are broken in my body... I'm just _freaking _peachy!.." Elli yelled. Then she felt dizziness and nausea overwhelm her. She wanted to vomit, but had enough strength to keep it down.

Yukio just smiled and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that in order for me to forgive you.." Elli groaned.

Suddenly one of the boards on the ceiling opened and Mephisto came flying down, kicking Rin in the process.

"What? Mephisto!" Rin groaned in pain.

"Well done, Pages! Thank you for your hard work!" He said eccentrically.

"Principal?"

"What's going on?.." Shima asked.

Mephisto turned to the students. "Did you think I'd allow a mid-class demon to enter _my _academy?" He grinned as he snapped his fingers.

Then all of a sudden, exorcists began popping out of walls, doors, the floor and the ceiling.

"Doctors, please tend to the injured." Mephisto ordered.

Yukio told a doctor he would handle Elli.

"This isn't real.." Suguro said.

"Surprise! It is!" Mephisto said. "This training camp was your Exwire Exam at the same time!" He applauded. "During the camp, teachers were observing and testing you. I'll decide your final grades after reading their reports." He winked, "Wait for the announcement, 'kay?"

* * *

Yukio carried Elli bridal style down the halls. They were finally able to be alone.

"You're in good shape, Elli. No broken bones, just a small bruise on your back. You're a lot tougher than you look." Yukio said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said. She did feel a lot better though after Yukio gave her the pain killer.

"It means exactly what I said." He said. "You are a lot tougher than you look. And I'm glad you're alright... By the way, that was a good mid-air spin kick. Who taught you that?"

She arched an eyebrow, then scowled. "You were watching the whole time and you didn't intervene?!" She growled.

Yukio frowned, "I wanted to intervene, really I did. Seeing you get hurt like that made me angry... but I was ordered to stay put unless there was imminent danger. I'm sorry, but that's how it was set up.." He said.

"Well thanks to Mr. Pheles.. I'm going to have an ugly bruise for a while.." She said. He carried her in silence for a while. It was probably around midnight.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Everyone is in the infirmary. But I'm taking you to my room." Yukio said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to make it up to you." He said with a smile.

Her eyes opened wide as he looked at him.

_He's not thinking of _that _is he?!_

He saw the alarmed look on her expression and chuckled. "No, that's not what I'm going to do. We're not there yet." He winked.

She blushed in embarrassment for thinking that Yukio would do such a thing so early in their relationship. After a long walk, they finally reached his room. He had gotten a separate room from Rin since he wanted more privacy with Elli and not have to deal with the constant snickering from Rin.

He laid her on the bed and left to change out of his exorcist uniform. He came back with a plain white shirt and black basketball shorts on. His glasses were off too. Elli thought Yukio looked more cute without his glasses on.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a box with a ribbon on top.

Intrigued, Elli lifted the lid off of the box and gasped. Inside was a necklace that had three purple jewels and one smaller one. The middle jewel was connected to the heart-shaped decoration in the center. And on the heart was the smaller purple jewel.

"Oh, Yukio.. it's beautiful." She said before kissing him.

Yukio helped her put the necklace on and stepped back to look at her with the necklace on. It was perfect.

"So what made you choose this necklace?" Elli asked, curious.

Yukio got on the bed and laid next to her, staring into her eyes. "Well. Purple was a color that always fascinated me. You hardly see that color in everyday things. And whenever I do see the color purple, it perfectly captures the beauty of whatever it's on." He smiled. "That's why I got a necklace with purple jewels on it for you."

Elli felt her heart flutter, "you're so cheesy." She teased, giggling. "But I love it, it's beautiful." They kissed passionately before Yukio pulled the sheets over them. Elli wanted, so badly, to say that she loved him. But she was afraid that he would distance himself, not wanting to be that close to her. She pushed away the thought as he watched him sleep, then soon gave into exhaustion herself and fell asleep.

* * *

**In case my description of the necklace sucked (which it did), you guys can check it out on google images. Just type in Morado teardrop necklace. It's the first result.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a review and click that favorite/follow button!**


	11. Chapter 11: Family

**There this chapter is up, so don't kill me! D:**

**Before I begin, I just want to say that I had a hard time trying to decide what comes next. I got lazy and skipped a whole bunch of stuff. But I figured I should go back to Elli's side of the story. I had trouble figuring out what to write, until I came across this passage from this novel, _The Assassin's Blade _by Sarah J. Maas. So the credit for last half of this chapter goes to her PERFECT description of how I wanted to write out this chapter. I changed it up a bit to fit the story though.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all at least feel SOME emotion jumping out at you from this chapter.  
**

* * *

_**Four Months Later...**_

* * *

A lot has happened in the past four months. Shura finally revealed her identity to everyone when Amaimon, Demon King of Earth attacked Rin. Turns out, she was a spy for the Vatican. She was sent to Japan to destroy _anything _related to Satan. It was then that Yukio explained his situation with Rin to Elli. He had expected Elli to freak out at the fact that he and Rin were the sons of Satan, but to his surprise it didn't change her opinion of him one bit. Which Yukio was extremely glad for. He explained to her that Satan's power only transferred to Rin.

But he still does regular health checkups to make sure he didn't have any trace of that power inside his body. And then there was that "Fun Camp" that Shura and Yukio had planned for the cram school students. There was nothing fun about it. Elli was pretty sure she lost more than half a liter of blood from those annoying moths. The highlight of the whole thing though, was when Amaimon attacked again. Rin was forced to reveal his power to everyone, and after defeating Amaimon, Rin was put on trial and nearly got away with Mephisto's help.

Ever since that day, everyone in the cram school, except Elli, would keep their distance from Rin. It took a month of scolding them for the others to finally grow up and accept Rin for who he was. Especially after that Impure King incident. Rin had practically saved a whole prefecture from being consumed in a poisonous miasma. But something was wrong with Yukio after the incident. Elli found that he was trying to distance himself from everyone.

A week later, she had caught up with Yukio outside, about to enter his dorm and pulled him to a halt.

"Hey!" She said. "Why haven't you been answering my calls or returning my texts?" She asked.

"Elli-"

"I've been worried sick about you..." she said, holding his hands. He cringed away from her at her touch.

"Yukio, what's going on with you?" she asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, Elli. I have work to do." Yukio said.

As he pulled the door open, it was suddenly shoved back out and slammed into Yukio. Caught off guard, he fell on his back. "What the-" He was immediately silenced by a giant foot holding him down while a gun was aimed right between his eyes.

"If you want to keep that pretty-boy face, I suggest you stay still." The man threatened as he patted down Yukio, pulling out all of the guns he had on him.

Elli froze with shock at what she was seeing, "M-Michael?!"

He wasn't alone, another man came out of the dorm entrance. Elli's blood began to boil just seeing the blonde hair shimmer in the light.

"Hello, Elli." Richard greeted with a bow.

"What's going on here?!" Elli demanded.

"Your father has been aware of what's been going on here and has asked _us," _he gestured to Michael, "to come and get you and this boy."

"I won't tolerate this-" Elli began.

"Go ahead, run off and call for help. By the time you come back, a bullet will be buried into this young man's head. It's your choice, Elli. His life is in your hands." Richard smirked.

It was a tempting thought for Elli to reach for her gun. But she knew she wasn't fast enough to draw her gun and shoot Michael before he beat her to the trigger. Contemplating her options, she grudgingly said, "Fine.."

"A wise choice." Richard said. As he gestured towards the gate.

"On your feet," Michael ordered as he stepped off of Yukio.

"Now, we're going to walk out of here as casually as possible. If one of you tries anything," Richard turned to Elli, "you can say goodbye to your boyfriend here."

Elli stiffened as she glanced at Yukio. _How can he remain so calm?! _She thought to herself.

"Let's go." Richard ordered, following Elli and Michael following Yukio.

Yukio held Elli's hand, which was fine with the men behind them. Yukio meant it as a casual act, seeing as how it was how they were seen most of the time by other students. Until recently, of course, with Yukio avoiding Elli and not telling her why.

They had reached the gates when the Kyoto boys appeared.

"Hey, love birds." Shima winked.

Elli froze, suddenly remembering that the men were still behind them. She stole a subtle glance back to see that they were just acting casual and chatting.

"Hello." Yukio calmly replied.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Suguro asked.

Yukio turned to Elli, she was better at making stuff up then he was.

It took all of the control she had to make sure her voice didn't tremble as she spoke. "We were thinking about visiting Kyoto for the festivities. Then after that, we were planning on going to this secret place near the Seto inland sea." She said, calmly as possible.

"Oh that's cool. We might see you guys in Kyoto then." Konekomaru said.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you guys, but we have to get going." Yukio said.

"Alright, later guys." Suguro said as the couple quickly left. The Kyoto boys went inside the campus grounds when they noticed the familiar looking men walk by them.

"Hey.. isn't that?.." Shima began.

"Yeah. It's them. The guys from Elli's mansion." Suguro said, quietly.

"I have a bad feeling about this... Maybe we should follow them." Shima suggested.

"Remember what Elli said?" Konekomaru pointed out. "If we're even seen close to her house, we're as good as dead."

"Yeah. But teach is with Elli..." Shima said.

"You don't think?-" They all caught on at the same time.

"We have to follow them." Suguro said. "They could be in trouble."

They didn't disagree with that. Ever since the Impure King incident, all of the cram school students became close to each other. Although there was still fighting and arguing, it was part of their friendships. They were a family now. The boys kept this in mind as they trailed the men.

"Hey, guys!" Rin came out of nowhere, grinning like a goofball. "What's up- Whoa, hey!"

The boys just shoved past him. "Rin! No time to explain, hurry up!" Shima said.

Confused out of his mind, Rin followed them.

* * *

"Keep walking." Richard said to the couple. Elli and Yukio didn't dare to try and run. Michael was a professional, and he would have Yukio killed without the slightest remorse. They finally stopped when a limo pulled up to the curb in front of them.

"Get in." Richard ordered.

They got inside the limo without hesitation, the men sitting across from them. Michael pulled out his gun again and kept it trained on Yukio. The limo finally took off and was on its way to the Seto inland sea.

The Kyoto boys cursed as they came to a stop from running.

"They're on their way to Seto!" Shima said.

"To the station, now!" Suguro yelled and the boys took off running again.

The whole trip to Seto in the limo felt like an eternity. Especially with the threat of that gun on Yukio. Michael didn't even show an indication that he was tired of keeping the gun steady. He was like a robot.

After hours in the limo, it finally came to a stop in front of the mansion. Elli's heart dropped at seeing the building once again. She prepared for the worst as the couple walked through the door, hand-in-hand.

"Yukio.." she whispered.

"Everything's going to be alright." He said, calmly.

"No it isn't! You don't know what he's going to do!" She whispered back. Tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you..."

"Don't worry... we'll make it out of this." It was really hard for Yukio to try and stay calm. Truth be told, he was terrified. Demons were one thing... but humans were another thing. He felt defenseless without his guns. Even with the self-defense lessons he received from Elli, he felt vulnerable. Everywhere around them were professionals. Trained killers that would not hesitate to kill him. But he had to remain strong for Elli.

As they stepped into the study, Michael closed the doors behind them, staying outside. That left Michael, Yukio, and Elli alone in the room with her father.

He turned around to face them. Elli froze by what she saw. She knew that her father would be angry... but she wasn't expecting _this._

Elli had never seen her father so angry, and it was scaring the hell out of her. He didn't yell, and didn't curse... he was just very still and quiet. The only signs of his rage were in his dark brown eyes, glittering with a deadly calm.

She tried not to flinch where she was standing as he stood from the giant wooden desk in his office. Yukio, stood beside her, showed no signs of being afraid. She couldn't speak; if she started talking, her trmbling voice would betray her. She was more afraid for Yukio and what her father had planned for him.

"Do you know how many times you've disobeyed me?" Her father asked softly. Too softly.

Elli began to sweat. _Of course I do... But this time, it's different. Yukio is everything I've always wanted. _She told herself. Yukio was worth it. No matter what was about to happen, she'd never regret meeting and falling in love with him.

"It's not her fault, sir," Yukio spoke. Elli flashed him a warning look. "I was the one-"

"You will be silent, boy," Her father growled. "The only way you're going to leave this mansion _alive _is if you deny ever knowing my daughter, and _never _come in contact with her again."

Yukio opened his mouth to object, but Elli's father silenced him with a gun pointed right at him. His office doors opened. Michael peered in. Her father kept his eyes on Elli as he said, "Get John, Kris, and Harold."

This bad situation just suddenly became worse. Elli portrayed her sudden terror through her subtle trembling that only Yukio could notice. Neither she nor Yukio dared to speak in the agonizing minutes that passed. She tried her best not to whimper.

At last, the three guards all cut from muscle and armed to the teeth filed in. "Shut the door," her father said to Harold, the last one to enter. Then he told the others, "hold him."

Instantly, Yukio was dragged away from Elli, his arms pinned back by John and Kris. Harold took a step in front of them, his fist flexing.

"Don't hurt him!" Elli cried out.

"Oh, I'm saving him for later." Elli's father said, in a low growl.

The sudden realization hit both Elli and Yukio. He was wide-eyed as he stared at her, then her father. "You're going to hurt your own daughter?!" Yukio yelled.

"No," Elli breathed as she met Yukio's wide-eyed stare. Her father had never hit her before. Only yelled and pushed... but never striked her in all her life.

She sensed the blow only a heartbeat before her father struck her.

She fell back from the force and didn't have time to get back up properly before her father grabbed her by the collar and swung again, his fist connecting with her cheek. Light and darkness reeled. Another blow, hard enough that she felt the warmth of her blood on her face before she felt the pain.

Yukio began screaming, begging her father to stop. But her father hit her again. Elli tasted blood, yet she didn't... couldn't fight back. Didn't dare to. Yukio struggled against John and Kris. They held him firm, Harold putting a warning arm in front of Yukio to block his path.

Her father hit her... her ribs, her jaw, her gut. And her face. Again and again and again. Carefully placed blows... blows meant to inflict as much pain as possible without doing permanent damage. Her father was an expert when it came to combat. And Yukio kept screaming, shouting words Elli couldn't hear anymore over the agony.

The last thing she remembered was a blue light that enveloped the room. And then darkness, blissful darkness, full of relief that she let overtake her as she dropped to the floor.

"You bastards!" Rin yelled as he crashed through the office window.


	12. Chapter 12: Demons

**So one of my friends was reading this story. She pointed out that as she kept reading, she felt like the level was slowly degrading as she kept reading chapter after chapter. I had started off the story pretty well according to her**, **but it just slowly degraded because I stopped focusing on Elli and Yukio. **

**So I went back and checked it out... truth be told, it did slowly get worse as the chapters progressed. She liked it better when everything centered around Elli and Yukio, not parts of the story from the anime/manga. I intended for Elli to be that character that was sort of like ****_us. _****As if we were immersed into the Blue Exorcist world, but according to my friend... it just ruined the point of the story. She did, however, like the chapters that talked about Elli and her father, especially the previous chapter. **

**So from here on out, I'm going back to just Elli and Yukio. I will try not to use events from the anime/manga unless they coincide with my story. That being said, I wanted to give Rin a little bit of the spotlight in this chapter since I kind of ended the last chapter with him. So here we go!**

* * *

"You bastards!" Rin yelled as he crashed through the office windows.

"What the fuck?!" Richard exclaimed. The whole room was in shock as they gazed upon Rin brandishing his Kurikara.

"You bastards are dead!" Rin growled as he leaped at the guards around Yukio.

Professionally trained killers or not, no human being can prepare to witness something like a teenager engulfed in blue flames with a sword. The guards, John and Kris instantly snapped out of their shock when they witnessed Harold get cleaved in half before bursting into blue flames. They tossed Yukio aside and drew their guns.

Rin glared murderously at them as he focused on their guns. The next second the guns lit on fire and melted in their hands. The guards screamed and cursed as the melted plastic burned their hands. Rin launched himself at them and cleaved them both with one swing of his Kurikara.

Yukio quickly ran over to Elli and picked her up. He ran over to a corner where the fighting wouldn't reach them. "Elli!" He screamed to the unconscious girl and shook her. "Elli!"

Rin saw two men running for the office doors in his peripherals. He turned around and concentrated his fire in front of the doors. The next second the area in front of the doors was engulfed in blue flames the size of a wild fire.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rin growled as he approached the two men. He glared at Mr. Kisaragi, "what kind of father hurts his only daughter?" He said before lighting him on fire. Mr. Kisaragi screamed in agony and rolled on the floor, trying to staunch the flames in vain. "And you." He glared at Richard who looked like he was about to piss his pants. "You are a sick, fucking bastard! Life in a cold cell in prison doesn't even come close to what you deserve!" Rin growled as he lit Richard on fire. The man did the same thing Mr. Kisaragi did. In just mere minutes, the whole room began to catch on fire from Rin's flames.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled as Rin sheathed Kurikara. "We need to get her to a hospital now!"

"Let's go then! Suguro and the others are waiting for us outside!" Rin said as he simmered down the flames in front of the office doors. He led the way as Yukio followed behind him, ramming the doors opened. There were guards already outside the doors, guns trained at them. Bullets dug themselves into Rin's body as he shielded Yukio. Even though the bullets weren't blessed, they still hurt like hell.

Rin quickly set all the guards on fire before he and Yukio could move on. Rin did the same thing for anymore guards that popped up out of nowhere. Pretty soon, burnt bodies were littered on the floor of the luxurious mansion. After they exited the mansion, Rin set the whole place on fire and the brothers ran for the cover of the woods in the night.

* * *

"Okumura!" They looked up to see Suguro at the entrance to the woods. The big guy froze as he saw Elli's condition, then he scowled at the thought of what happened to her.

"Where are the others? Did you get my message?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, they're at the hospital right now. An ambulance is on its way." Suguro said. As if on cue, they heard the blare of sirens as the ambulance turned the corner.

Yukio laid Elli on the stretcher and the medics gently placed her in the back of the ambulance. Yukio stepped in with them as the doors closed and the ambulance sped away to the hospital.

"What happened?" Suguro asked Rin as they began walking to the hospital.

"..." Rin was lost in thought. He was horrified by what he had done. He killed _people! _Demons were one thing, but his conscience was scarred by burning those people alive. And the thing that scared him the most... he enjoyed it. He loved seeing those scum burn and writhe in agony.

"Okumura!" Rin jumped, brought back to reality by Suguro.

"Oh.. Sorry. Umm I just followed your directions into the woods and I found the mansion. Nothing happened though..." Rin lied.

Suguro scowled. "_Nothing happened?!" _He pointed to the area in the forest where the mansion would be. It was lit up in blue flames. "You call that nothing?! Tell me what happened, damn it!" Suguro demanded.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Rin shouted, shocking Suguro. "Just... I don't want to talk about it.." Rin said, pain washing over his expression.

Suguro didn't pry any further after that. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"How is she?" Yukio asked the moment the doctor stepped out of the room. He had been pacing the floor when they took Elli into the Emergency Room. Shima and Konekomaru and Shiemi were there with him, sitting in the waiting area.

The doctor sighed in anguish. That was not a good sign. "I'm sorry, sir. But Elli Kisaragi is in a coma. And I don't have an estimate on when she will awaken. It could take weeks, months, or even years. I'm sorry, we're doing everything we can." The doctor said as he went back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Yukio was frozen where he stood. Shiemi approached him, "Yuki?.."

Yukio went back to his seat and removed his glasses as he covered his face with his hands. He began to shake as he was quietly sobbing to himself. Shima and Konekomaru didn't know what to do. They sat on the opposite side just looking at Yukio worriedly. Shiemi sat next to Yukio and tried to comfort him along with Ni.

"My, my..." Mephisto said, appearing out of thin air. "This is quite the predicament." He said, not even the slightest care for what happened showed on his face as he grinned.

The others could only glare at him as they sat in silence.

Mephisto sighed, "such a gloomy atmosphere, wouldn't you say?" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The young lady will live, I don't see why you're all so unhappy."

Yukio sat up and glared murderously at Mephisto. The clown only smirked back. "Do not worry about Ms. Kisaragi, she will recover from this.. event."

Yukio shot up from his seat and punched Mephisto on the jaw. The demon wheeled backwards and stood, grinning.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Yukio leaped at Mephisto, but Shima and Konekomaru held him back.

"Whoa! Take it easy, teach!" Shima said.

"Calm down, Mr. Okumura! We understand how you feel, but violence isn't the answer!" Konekomaru said.

"Let go of me! This fucking bastard sat by and watched Elli's father nearly beat her to death! AND DID NOTHING TO STOP HIM!" Yukio screamed, his voice breaking.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Suguro and Rin appeared around the corner of the hall.

"M-mephisto?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Ah! The young man that I came to see." Mephisto said eccentrically before grinning maliciously. "We need to talk." He said in a serious tone.

* * *

"What do you want?" Rin asked Mephisto. They were on the roof of the hospital where the helipad was. The night breeze was a soothing cool.

"I'm here to discuss about your recent _rampage _just two hours ago." Mephisto said, pointing to the part of the mountain that smoke emerged from. The blue flames had died down a while ago. "I thought I informed you already to keep your flames in check." Mephisto said.

"I can control them..." Rin said.

"Then what is that-"

"I DID THAT!" Rin yelled, shocking Mephisto.

That intrigued Mephisto, "Oh?" he said. "Do explain yourself." Mephisto said, grinning.

"I... I killed them.. and it felt.." He couldn't finish.

"Satisfying? Fulfilling? Or do you seek _more?" _

"Shut the fuck up!" Rin yelled. "I KILLED PEOPLE!"

"And you liked how it felt, didn't you?" Mephisto grinned.

Rin was silent. He didn't want his words to betray him. But Mephisto could see right through his act as he grinned.

"Rin Okumura. You are a half-demon. Demons are pleasure seekers, I believe you know that part already. Killing is only a means of fulfilling a primal desire in us demons. Carnal knowledge is another way... um, sex if you don't know what that means."

"Shut up! I'm not like that!"

"Oh, but you are, Rin Okumura. You're a half-demon. Don't ever forget that. And so is your younger brother." Mephisto grinned.

Rin was puzzled, "Yukio is not a half-demon like me."

"Is he not your twin brother?"

"Well yeah."

"Therefore, he is a half-demon just like you. And I bid you a farewell." Mephisto snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_What the hell was that all about?..._

* * *

_What's going on?! Where am I?!_

Elli surveyed her surroundings. She was in a large room that was poorly lit. In the far side of the room was a fire place and a chair was placed directly in front of it. Someone was sitting on the chair. The fire place suddenly lit up in blue flames followed by a chilling laughter.

_"Come closer, child." _A mysterious voice said. Elli stayed where she was, frozen with fear.

_"Don't be shy! Come here! Hahaha!" _

"Who are you?" Elli said, her voice trembling.

Blue flames suddenly lit up all around the room on the braziers and the room was filled with an ominous blue.

Elli froze. "Y-Yukio?!" She gasped. He had long pointed ears and fangs.

Yukio laughed malevolently, sending chills up Elli's spine._ "Hahaha! Good one. But you're so fucking wrong." _The figure that looked like Yukio stood up from his seat, and approached her with a malevolent grin. She could see his fangs.

_"You see... I'm your future father in law. But I usually go by Satan."_


	13. Chapter 13: Satan

**I love all your reviews! Thanks for commenting, now I don't have to beat myself up as much ;D**

**That being said, this is going to be one of my shortest chapters. Sorry, don't kill me please! D:**

* * *

Satan.

_The _Satan.

Elli didn't know what to do. Her body refused to move until he came too close. Then she started to back up until she finally hit the wall. She was defenseless and scared out of her mind.

_"Aww, there's no need to be shy!" _He said as he held her chin, examining her. He grinned as he heard her whimpering the whole time. _"Wow. You are a smoking hot bitch, hahahaha!"_

Elli caught on to the sudden glare that he just did. It was the same kind of glare that Rin makes before igniting something on fire. Her body moved on its own as she managed to get the hell out of that spot before it was lit up in blue flames. Her heart was pulsing in her ears at the realization that she almost died.

_"Whoa!~ You got some reflexes, girl! HAHAHAHA!" _No matter how much adrenaline coursed through her veins, just hearing that laugh scared the ever living hell out of her.

"Wh-what do you want?" She asked, her voice trembling.

_"Oh! Straight to the point, eh!" _Satan grinned malevolently. Elli swears that Yukio and Satan look so much alike, the only difference here is that Satan doesn't have glasses or moles. Though he does have pure white hair, like the color of fresh fallen snow. And he wore a fancy suit that was jet-black.

_"Well then. I guess we can get started with the questionnaire!" _He said, sitting down in his seat again. _"First question: What is your name?"_

She spoke, her voice betraying her. "El... El..."

_"Huh? Your name is El? I've never heard that one before! Hahahaha! Oh.. I crack myself up-"_

"My name is Elli Kisaragi!" She said, clear and stout.

_"Oh! You still got some fight left in you. Alright, next question." _He said, standing up. _"How did you meet my son?" _

She thought about that for a moment. "W-we met in class.." She said, quietly.

_"Huh? I couldn't catch that."_

"I said we met in class!"

Satan cackled, _"Oh... you're quite the funny girl. Alright, last question." _He approached her, grinning. The fear suddenly overwhelmed her again as she backed into a corner. He stood in front of her, towering her. _"What are your intentions with my son?" _He grinned.

She didn't want to answer, even she didn't know _exactly _what the answer was. That was suppose to come to her when the time comes, not be a straight-up answer to a question.

_"What's the matter? Cait Sith got your tongue? Hahaha!" _He laughed for a moment. _"Here, maybe this will help." _Satan snapped his fingers and suddenly covered himself in flames. When the flames dissipated, the Yukio that _she _knew and loved appeared in an exorcist's coat and glasses.

"E-Elli?!" Yukio said.

"Yukio?!" She cried out and ran to him. Hugging him like a vice. Tears streamed down her eyes. "I-I-I-I-"

"Hey... slow down." Yukio said with that oh so familiar smile. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened."

She did before speaking. "I can't believe it... I just encountered Satan. And he scared me, with that laughter of his and his voice... he questioned me about you." She looked into his eyes. "Yukio, I've never said this to you before.. but I love you. And I always will."

Silence.

"Yukio?..." Elli jumped back suddenly when that satanic grin appeared again. "You're not him!" Elli cried out.

_"Ahahahahaha! Oh man. You fell for that fucking stupid trick?! Hahahaha!" _Yukio was engulfed in flames and that Satan figure appeared once again.

_How could I have been so naive?!_

_"Well. I think we're done here. I suppose you want to leave now?" _He said.

She nodded, still trembling.

_"The exit is to your right."_

Large doors to her right suddenly appeared and opened before her.

_"Just kidding!" _The area in front of the doors was engulfed in blue flames as Elli was mere inches away from getting out of there.

_"I haven't been able to kill a human in such a long time." _He said, turning to her. _"It just happened to be a coincidence that I brought your soul here. Don't you think? Hahahaha!"_

Elli felt herself stiffen and freeze. Even if she had her gun, there was no way she could hope to survive in a fight against the King of Gehenna himself.

_"Goodbye, Elli Kisaragi! Hahaha!" _He said before flashing a glare at her.

Elli's body refused to move on her orders. If she didn't move that instant, she was going to be burned alive. Instead of obeying her, her body cringed and fell to the floor. She closed her eyes screamed. Waiting for her inevitable end.

_This is it..._

She felt the heat from the flames in front of her, but she didn't feel that painful burning sensation.

_"What?!" _

Despite her self-control, she looked up and her eyes widened. "M-Mr. Pheles?!"

Mephisto stood in front of her with his umbrella stretched out in front of him. It blocked Satan's flames. He turned around, seriousness was painted on his expression. "I suggest you leave," Mephisto said. "Now."

The flames around the doors disappeared and Elli took that opportunity to run. She kept running down the dark halls, not knowing where it would lead her. Anywhere was better than back there. She heard the outrage from Satan as he lashed out against Samael.

_"Samael! You will regret interfering!" _

"Oh, father. You seriously need to take anger management courses."

She didn't care what they were doing. She wanted to leave as she ran through the pitch-black halls. Then she saw a light up ahead and her body was renewed with energy as she sprinted forward. Letting the light engulf her. Oh that sweet and comforting light...

* * *

_**A Week Later...**_

* * *

Elli gasped in air as she suddenly shot up from her hospital bed. The vitals monitor showed her heart beating rapidly.

"She's awake!" A familiar voice said.

Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out the figures before her. Suguro. Shima. Konekomaru. Shiemi. Izumo. Rin.

Her vision cleared as she saw Yukio next to her bed. "Are you okay?" Yukio asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

Elli cringed at his touch. Those recent memories of Satan flooded her mind. Yukio saw the sudden change in her expression from relief to mortal terror.

She screamed and lashed out against Yukio. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER!" She cried out, throwing whatever she could pick up at Yukio.

"Whoa! Elli, calm down!"

"Elli! It's okay!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"She's going into shock!"

The whole room was in a panic at Elli's sudden mental breakdown. The doctor and the nurses filed into the room quickly and asked everyone to leave as they shut the door behind them.

Everyone was in shock as they stood in the waiting room.

"What the hell just happened?" Rin asked everyone.


	14. Chapter 14: Love

**Wow! You guys are awesome! :D As of now, this story has hit 1000 views. Thank you for your support and reading!**

**I don't know what kind of exorcist Tsubaki is so I can only guess here. I decided to make him a Knight, since he's the physical education instructor.**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Rin asked, breaking the silence in the group.

"_Something _must have happened..." It was Yukio who spoke, the pain was apparent in his tone. He had never seen Elli like that. The terror that was clearly painted on her expression tugged on his heart.

He wasn't the only one that noticed. "Did anyone else see look on her face?" Izumo asked, calmly.

"I was busy dodging medical equipment to notice anything." Shima said.

"She was terrified." Suguro said. He looked at Yukio with a pained expression. "When she looked at Mr. Okumura, I saw the change in her. Something must have caused her to be terrified of you, teach."

"I believe I can answer that." Mephisto emerged from a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rin asked, snickering a little. Mephisto looked like he had been tossed into an oven and repeatedly smashed by a hammer. Rin shut up after seeing Mephisto's glare.

"Ms. Kisaragi just had a recent encounter," He looked at Yukio, "with Satan himself."

They all stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?!" Yukio said.

"Yes..." Mephisto titled his hat. "I was visiting Gehenna on some important business when I smelled her. Out of curiosity, I followed that scent. I found the poor young lady terrified out of her mind as Satan was about to burn her to death."

"No way..." Rin said angrily, balling his hands into a fist.

"Needless to say, I rescued her soul. That's how I received these injuries." Mephisto didn't grin at all. It was kind of scary to see him like this. "That is why Ms. Kisaragi awakened a few moments ago." He looked at Yukio, who was shaking with anger. "Do not worry though, she did not appear to be harmed by my father."

"Harmed..." Yukio spoke as he glared at Mephisto. "Because of _him..._ she's terrified of ME! WHY?!"

Mephisto finally grinned like his usual self. "Because you bear a striking resemblance to your father."

"No... you're lying!" Yukio growled.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm telling the truth... _Eins. Zwei. Drei." _The whole room was filled with smoke. Then when it finally cleared, everyone was sitting on a dining table cleaned and in fancy clothing. Mephisto got up from his seat and a white projection screen appeared.

The image of Satan appeared onto the screen. Yukio stared, petrified by what he saw. He really did resemble Satan...

"That's Satan?!" Suguro stood up.

"Correct." Mephisto replied.

"Whoa... he really does look like teach." Shima said.

The others turned to look at Yukio. He was still gaping by what he saw. Then he finally snapped out of it and clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"I suppose you all would like to witness the meeting between Ms. Kisaragi and Satan, right?" Mephisto asked.

They didn't respond, but he showed a video anyways of what happened.

After it ended, no one said a thing. Most of the students looked terrified. Only Suguro, Yukio and Rin had murderous expressions. Mephisto sighed as he sat down in his seat.

"Bastard..." Rin said.

Everyone silently agreed with him with nods.

Yukio was horrified by what he saw. "I need to see Elli."

"That is not a wise thing to do at the moment. I recommend being patient with Ms. Kisaragi and wait a few days before seeing her again. Including you, Rin." Before he could object, Mephisto raised a hand, "do you think she'd want to see anything that would remind her of this encounter with Satan?"

"No..." Rin said in defeat.

"Good. You're finally learning." Mephisto said before addressing the others. "As for the rest of you. I recommend helping Ms. Kisaragi feel that she is safe. At this point, the young lady will no doubt feel uneasy about being alone. I will issue a school-wide maintenance program to close the academy for a couple of weeks. In the meantime, please take care of Ms. Kisaragi."

Mephisto snapped his fingers again and they were all back in the hospital waiting room. Mephisto, however, was gone.

* * *

_**Later That Month...**_

* * *

"Mr. Okumura?"

Yukio was startled. He had been standing in the hallway of the cram school and staring off into space for some time.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. Let's get going. We have a mission to finish." Yukio said, calmly.

He wasn't "alright." Elli had returned to school, her bruises completely healed. Not a single scar or any sign of injury showed on her flawless skin. He had approached her when she was talking with Shura. The moment Elli saw him, she cringed and hid behind Shura, like as if she was a little girl. Yukio had explained the situation to Shura, and for once, she actually took him seriously. No dumb remarks or jokes, not even snickering on her part. Shura had assured Yukio that she would talk some sense into Elli.

That was a week ago. And Elli still couldn't stay in the same room as him. It made him frustrated. It made him angry. He knew that her encounter with Satan was affecting her. But come on! Doesn't she know that it was _him?... _Her Yukio?...

"Mr. Okumura!" Tsubaki said as he pulled Yukio to a sudden stop. The horn of a big rig truck blared as it sped by, just mere centimeters from slamming into Yukio. Tsubaki pulled him back a few paces and looked at the young Okumura twin. "Are you sure you're alright? I could finish mission on my own-"

"I'm fine, Tsubaki!" Yukio yelled, startling the people nearby. "Let's just... get this over with." He said.

Tsubaki eyed Yukio the whole time from behind as they kept walking to the apartment complex. A boy who rented the apartment had been possessed by a demon, and they were called to perform an exorcism. Yukio was accompanying him only if things went wrong if Tsubaki couldn't handle the situation.

They met with the apartment manager and she led him to the room where the man was "strapped down" in. Immediately, both exorcists could sense that there was something wrong. As the door opened, a figure leaped out of the room and at Yukio. He quickly faded to the left and the figure crashed into the wall. Its head stuck in. When it pulled out, Yukio stared wide-eyed.

It was Shiratori, possessed by Astaroth again. He quickly drew his guns and fired. The rounds only pinged off of Astaroth's demon hide. Astaroth laughed and grabbed Yukio's figure and slammed him into the wall.

"Mr. Okumura!" Tsubaki said. He unsheathed his blessed sword and leaped at Astaroth.

Astaroth swiped him out of the air and tossed him on the opposite wall with a lot of force that Tsubaki's body sunk into the wall. He was unconscious.

Astaroth grinned at Yukio. _"My prince." _He said. _"How have you been?" _

He ignored the question. Yukio's arms were tightly held against his body. He couldn't move his hands high enough to fire off rounds that would hit Astaroth. "What do you want?.." Yukio groaned.

_"Well, for starters. I'd like to offer my congratulations. Father has announced to all of Gehenna that you have found a mate." _He grinned, licking his lips.

Yukio's heart dropped. If Satan told all of Gehenna that Yukio was with Elli, that meant demons would come to this world to seek her out! He struggled to get out of Astaroth's grip, which only tightened.

_"And I'm interested in seeing what she looks like. After hearing a description of her from Father, I got to thinking that maybe I'll claim her myself." _Astaroth said malevolently.

Yukio felt his anger build inside of him. "If you lay a single claw on her..." He began.

_"You'll do what?" _Astaroth laughed. _"If you haven't noticed, you're at my mercy here."_

Yukio glared murderously at Astaroth, "LET ME GO!" The next moment was filled with blue flames. Astaroth screeched in pain as he released his grip on Yukio.

Yukio looked around, but Rin was nowhere in sight. That only meant one thing...

_I did that.._

Astaroth still screamed in pain as Yukio pulled out a holy water smoke grenade. He pulled the pin off and released the lever and rolled it under Astaroth. The air was filled with evaporated holy water and Astaroth's screaming was drowned out as he couldn't breathe. Dark aura emerged from Shiratori as Astaroth left his body.

"..." Yukio stood there for a moment, lost in thought. Then he suddenly remembered Tsubaki as he heard him groan. He quickly went to him and checked for any bleeding or injuries. Fortunately, Tsubaki came out of that unscathed. He was one lucky S.O.B.

Yukio and Tsubaki placed Shiratori back into his room and left after making sure the place was demon-free.

The only thing on Yukio's mind was getting to Elli. She was in more danger than he would like.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Elli cursed as she fired round after round after round. Demons were swarming her and Shura like dogs.

"Serpent fang!" Shura shouted as she slashed many times into the air. The attack clipped a lot of demons. "Elli! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Shura said as she cleaved a naberius in half.

"But-"

"Now!" Shura ordered. When she saw Elli finally leave Shura bit her thumb, drawing blood and swiping it across her sword. "Serpent Lance!" She shouted and her sword changed into a longer snake-like sword. "Come at me ya bastards!" She shouted as she hacked away at the onslaught of demons.

Elli ran like her life depended on it. She had no clue why all these demons just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Shura was talking to her about how she didn't need to be afraid of Yukio, cracking a joke or a story about him now and then. Then all these demons suddenly appeared. Lower class and Mid-class demons.

She came to a halt. Before her were three demons, all mid-class. But that's not what bothered her. What bothered her was that they were all Incubus.

_"My, my.." _One of them began. _"Our King was right. She is quite the attractive young girl." _He finished, licking his lips.

The one in the middle spoke, "_Maybe we should make her our Succubus." _He grinned malevolently.

Elli raised her Sig Sauer and pulled out her .44 Magnum Revolver. She had ordered it a long time ago, before the Impure King incident. When the Sig Sauer didn't have enough firepower to take down a demon, she pulled the revolver out. The gun had enough firepower to blow a big hole in a grizzly bear. Loaded with holy slug rounds, they could do the same to a demon.

"I'm nobody's bitch!" She growled as she fired the revolver at the Incubus in the middle. They weren't expecting her to act so quickly. The Incubus screeched as the bullet went through its heart, creating a massive hole in his chest and he disintegrated after. Elli quickly aimed the Sig at another Incubus before he could react and fired off three shots, killing that Incubus. She didn't have time to swing the revolver to the last Incubus before it leaped at her with blinding speed.

She barely managed to bring her revolver to him and fire, clipping one of his wings. He screeched in pain, but it didn't deter him from charging at Elli. She quickly brought her leg up for a round-house kick. And while the kick landed full-force, human strength was nothing compared to a demon's strength and resistance. She may as well have poked him. The Incubus pinned her to the ground.

A big wave of deja vu smacked her right in the face as she realized what was about to happen as the guns were pried out of her hands.

_"I'm going to enjoy fucking you. You will become _my _Succubus." _He grinned and licked his lips.

_Yukio... save me!_

"I don't think so." Suddenly the air was filled with more ear-splitting screeching as blue flames engulfed the Incubus. The Incubus got off of Elli and thrashed around on the ground before he became a pile of ash.

Elli got up, ready to thank Rin for helping her. But to her surprise, it was Yukio. There were blue flames that licked his shoulders before it disappeared as Yukio approached Elli. Her mind was telling her to run away, but her heart overpowered that thought as she ran to Yukio. Tears filled her vision as they embraced.

"I'm so sorry..." Elli sobbed. Her whole body warmed up at feeling his touch again.

"It's not your fault.." Yukio said, gently stroking her back as they hugged. He gently pushed her so he could look at her. "Elli... I've been putting this off for too long.. but I love you." He said, looking into her eyes.

Elli's heart fluttered in her chest as a new wave of sobbing overwhelmed her. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "I love you too." She said before pulling Yukio into a sloppy and gross kiss. They were like that for a long time before they heard footsteps approaching. It was Shura.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. I was fighting for my life and here I find ya eating each others' faces." She snickered.

They ignored her and walked away, hand-in-hand.

* * *

_**That Night...**_

* * *

Elli and Yukio were back at his dorm room. He was on all fours on top of Elli.

"It's the only way to keep other demons from attacking you... If I kiss you, I won't want to stop, I don't know if I could." Yukio said.

Their clothes had been strewn all over the room along with their undergarments.

_**(A/N: Really hard to keep this in the rated T category, so it may sound a bit.. weird. lol)**_

"I know, Yukio," she whispered, scared and excited. She had dreamed about this moment. Where she could give the one thing that was precious to her to the guy she loved and would love in the next life, forever.

And so he kissed her, everywhere, making her even want to say yes even more. And he wanted her, too, and he showed her how to make him want her more.

It all felt so right, how it should be, that she begged him not to stop.

"Elli.." He looked into her eyes again, "This might... hurt, are you sure you want to continue?"

She felt her voice would betray her, so she nodded instead.

He paused, long enough to find the protection he'd brought along.

While she waited, every nerve shouted out to be pacified. And when he did...

She cried out. It wasn't that it hurt because, except for a brief flash of pain it all felt perfectly right. Their bodies meshed, one, incredibly in sync. In Yukio's arms, she knew no fear. In this ultimate act of giving... no foreboding. She cried for what she had lost, and was overjoyed by what she had gain. The knowledge of Eden, irrevocably learned.

In the aftermath, they laid next to each other, panting. Yukio's soothing words comforted her. He held her tightly, as if he thought she would run. But she could never run away, ever again. She loved Yukio just as much as she had a few minutes before. In light of what they shared, perhaps she loved him even more. Then they both fell asleep, Elli in his arms.

* * *

**Well guys... I am officially FRESH OUT OF IDEAS. So if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters, PLEASE PM me! I don't want this fanfiction to end!**


	15. Chapter 15: Catching On Quickly

**So my friend gave me this good idea to work with, yay! Now I can continue.**

* * *

Elli stared at the ceiling of the room. Yukio had left a note on the bed saying that he had to go on a mission. While she was a little bit upset that he left without telling her, she couldn't stop smiling. Last night was one of the most wonderful things that had happened to her in her life. She closed her eyes as she remembered how Yukio's baby-smooth skin felt on her skin. How intense his gaze was as they looked into each others' eyes. She thought it was sexy how Yukio's turquoise eyes took on a smoky haze when he was like that.

She opened her eyes again to her phone ringing. She groaned and gathered up her clothes on the ground before flipping open the phone. Her lazy eyes widened at seeing the time.

_I'm going to be late for class! _

She looked at what she was wearing and just gave up on the thought. There was no way she could run back to her dorm and change and still make it to class in time. She sighed as exited the room and walked down the hall. At the bottom of the stairs was Rin.

"Rin?"

"Oh, shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He whined.

"Why are you still here? Home Room is about to start." She said.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"Well... I just wanted to wait for you. So I could apologize."

"For what?" She asked, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"For burning your childhood home to the ground..." He said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Rin, it's okay." She was surprised he even brought it up. "I didn't like the mansion anyways."

"Oh, ok!" He said, grinning like his usual self once again.

"Now, why don't you head to home room? I heard that Shiemi passed the entrance exam and is in the same class as you." She winked.

"R-really?! I'll talk to you later then!" Rin took off sprinting like his ass was on fire.

Elli giggled as she exited the dorm, Rin could be so weird at times. She was about halfway to her dorm when Shura stopped her.

"Hey girl!" She greeted. "How's everything goin' with Four-eyes?" She smirked.

"Great!" Elli smiled.

"Good to hear. So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something?" Elli tried to remember.

"Yeah, you said a little while ago that you wanted to talk to me about something."

Then Elli suddenly remembered, "Oh! Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you could train me to be a Knight for my Exorcist Authorization Exam."

Shura was intrigued. "Why would ya want to be a Knight? You're pretty good with being a Dragoon."

"Well... It's just that when it comes to close quarters, guns don't really do much for my benefit." Elli said.

"Ah, I see. Well if you want to be a Knight, then ya came to the right person!" Shura grinned. "When do you want to start your training?"

"I was hoping maybe on Monday of next week."

"Perfect, do you know where the training room is in the cram school?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there after your classes are done then."

"Ok, thank you so much, Shura." Elli smiled.

"No problem! Oh, by the way..." Shura examined Elli's neck area. When she finished, she snickered. "Where'd ya get all those hickeys?"

She laughed when she saw Elli turn bright red.

"Ahh... I'm just messing with ya, girl." Shura said before leaving.

* * *

"What's up with the scarf?" Shima asked Elli at lunch. All the cram school students, except Izumo, were sitting with Elli under the shade of a tree.

"Oh, I just thought it was a bit cold today." Elli said, smiling nervously.

"Really?" Suguro said. "It's got to be like 90 degrees out here." He said, wiping away beads of sweat on his forehead.

"You're not sick, are you?!" Shiemi said, worried. Checking Elli's temperature with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine, Shiemi." Elli said, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, Elli." Rin said. She turned to him.

"You smell... different." He said, sniffing.

"You can smell her?" Shima asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I have a better sense of smell since I'm a half-demon." Rin said with pride.

"Keep your voice down!" Suguro growled. "Why don't you just broadcast that to the whole world!" He said, slapping Rin on the back of his head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Rin complained.

The arguing between Suguro and Rin began and everyone sighed as they ate their lunches.

"So, Rin." Konekomaru said. Rin looked at Konekomaru. "What did you mean by Elli smelling _different?_"

"Oh, well I was just saying that she smelled different." He turned to her. "You didn't have sex with Yukio by any chance did you?"

Elli choked on her food.

"Oh my." Shiemi said, turning red.

"What?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Where..." Elli began, clearing her throat. "Where the heck did you get that idea?" She asked, avoiding the question.

Rin's gaze was so intense on Elli that she began to shift nervously. "My sense of smell is never wrong. You did _do it _with Yukio, didn't you?" He asked, snickering.

Elli felt her whole body heat up with embarrassment. "What? No!" She denied. Her scarf was suddenly yanked away from her neck. "H-hey!" She cried out.

It was Izumo holding the crimson scarf. And next to her was Paku, who was smiling. Izumo began to smirk. "Oh my god! Look at all those hickeys!" She laughed.

"Holy shit!" Rin said. "You really did have se-" He was silenced by Elli throwing her phone at his head.

"Sh-shut up!" Elli said, wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Aww, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Shima winked at Elli.

"You and teach?! You guys actually did it?!" Suguro exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Oh jeez..." Konekomaru face-palmed.

_I hate my life... _

Elli looked down in embarrassment. Then her phone began to ring. Rin groaned in pain as he handed the phone back to Elli. She used it as an excuse to get out of that circle.

She flipped the phone open and brought it to her face. "Hello?" She said.

_"Elli."_

Elli froze. It was a voice she knew very well. "Mom?"


	16. Chapter 16: Mother

"Mom?"

_"After your school day ends, we need to talk. Meet me at the family beach house."_

Before Elli could reply, she heard the click on the other end of the line. The call ended.

Elli's mother was the only person in her life that she looked up to as a role model. Her mother, Ayame, was a loving and caring woman, unlike her father. During most of her childhood, Elli was only able to be with her mother during breakfast and dinner, when she dropped Elli off at school, and before bed time. Elli told her everything. Her day at school, how she felt about father, even told her about boys she thought were cute.

She had asked her mother one time why she married father. Her mother only frowned and said that it was an arranged marriage. Even though Elli was close to her mother, she did not know much about her past, other than that her family name was Ozuna. Then one day, before Elli's junior high graduation, her mother vanished without a trace.

And now all of a sudden, she calls Elli out of nowhere and asks to meet? She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice she was hyperventilating. So many different emotions passed through her very existence in just a few measly seconds.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was Izumo.

Elli swallowed before she spoke. "Yeah... just peachy," she said before putting on a weak smile.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Izumo said before handing Elli back her scarf.

"No, I..." she sighed. "I'm fine," she said before returning to the others.

Izumo just stared at Elli for a while. She was suspicious about her and wanted to pry a little bit more.

"Izumo, you okay?" Paku asked.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else."

* * *

Izumo followed Elli from a distance. Reluctantly, she asked Rin to accompany her.

"Why are we following Elli?" Rin complained.

"Hush!" Izumo hissed. She honestly didn't know why she was following Elli herself.

But despite her usual self, she was actually worried for her. Elli had saved Izumo three times now. She figured that was a good enough reason to be nicer to her. And they got along pretty good. They had gone shopping together at times when Paku wasn't available. Izumo had discovered that Elli knew a lot about fashion and style.

"She's boarding the train." Rin interrupted her thoughts. Elli was boarding a bullet train to Seto.

Rin grabbed Izumo's hand, "come on."

She blushed at Rin's sudden action, but pushed down her annoyance for the sake of stealth. When they snuck around the ticket station Izumo protested, but Rin assured her, saying that he had done this before. When they entered the luxurious train, they sat a few rows behind where Elli sat as the train began to leave the station.

"Whoa!" Rin breathed, taking in the view from his seat. He was looking out the window. The evening sunlight glittered on the surface of the Seto inland sea.

Izumo sat next to Rin, his hand still holding her's.

"Rin," he looked at her. "Could you let go of my hand?"

He frowned, "but I like how smooth your skin is, can I hold it longer?" He asked, grinning.

She blushed, caught off guard by Rin's sudden compliment. It got even worse as he kept firing compliments at her.

"Not only is your skin smooth, bit it's the perfect tone."

"I also think your hair looks better when it's tied into only one pony tail. It makes you look more... mature."

"Plus your red eyes-"

"Why are you saying all of this?" Izumo finally asked, red as a tomato.

"Oh, well..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "... because I think that you're beautiful." He said sheepishly before looking away, embarrassed.

Izumo stared wide-eyed at Rin. She felt like her whole body was on fire as her heart went berserk. No one has ever said that she was _beautiful. _Cute, sure. But beautiful... "Y-you really think of me like that?" she asked, almost a whisper.

Rin turned back to her, seriousness painted on his expression. He spoke in a firm tone that gave Izumo goosebumps on her arms. "Izumo, I've thought that way about you ever since you sat next to me a while ago, when everyone else kept their distance from me."

She shifted nervously in her seat. She hadn't meant it like _that _when she sat next to him that day. She was just sick and tired of the others being wusses in front of Rin.

She sighed with relief whenthe conductor announced their arrival at the station. "We're here." She said with a blank tone. She stood up, pulling her hand away from Rin. "Let's go find Elli."

Rin followed Izumo, upset that she brushed him off after he finally worked up the courage to confess his feelings to her. But what else did he expect?... This was _Izumo. _

He'd have a better chance of winning a lifetime supply of delicious sukiyaki than having a chance with her. He quietly cursed to himself for being such a dumbass.

Izumo saw the internal conflict in Rin and felt bad. She knew that she had hurt Rin. She shook her head, focusing on the main task at hand.

They followed Elli in awkward silence. The sun was descending behind the horizon as they quietly followed Elli through the forest on a dirt path. They came to a stop when they saw her step out into the open. They hid behind a dense bush as they watched her on the white sand beach. Not far to their right, a nice and luxurious beach house sat just a few meters from the sand. Izumo and Rin quietly watched Elli approach a woman on the beach.

* * *

Elli tried to restrain herself from running to her mother as Ayame turned around to see her. She smiled at Elli.

Memories of time with her mother flashed through her mind and she tossed her hand bag aside and ran to her mother, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mom!" she cried out before she embraced her. "Where have you been?..." Elli sobbed.

"I missed you too, sweetie..." Ayame soothingly caressed the back of Elli's head and rubbed her back as she waited for Elli to calm down. When Elli's sobbing ceased, she spoke again. "I promise I'll explain everything in a moment," she said as she wriggled out of Elli's arms.

Ayame turned to where Rin and Izumo were hiding, "but first..." she began. Then suddenly she disappeared, Elli felt the wind pressure as she vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Oof!"

"OW! What the hell is your problem?!"

Elli turend to see Rin and Izumo on their backs.

"What?" Elli said, confused. "What are you guys doing here?"

"They've been following you." Ayame said.

"We were worried about her," Izumo corrected.

Elli helped her friends on their feet before picking up her hand bag.

Ayame was looking around to see if anyone else was hiding. When she didn't find anyone, she went back to the others. "We'll talk inside, not out here."

* * *

"Sir Auguste, we're awaiting your call, sir." An exorcist said to Arthur.

He had been watching the scene the whole time from far away. He and a group of exorcists were standing on the other side of the inland sea. He tossed the binoculars to his assistant.

"Arrest Ayame Ozuna." He ordered.

"What about the Exwires, sir?"

"Leave them be, unless they interfere. The Vatican has ordered us to arrest Ayame Ozuna only." Arthur said.

"Yes, sir!" The exorcist said before tapping his ear piece, "all units, converge on the beach house." There was a buzz of chatter before the exorcist turned to Arthur.

He knew exactly what the units were asking and nodded to the exorcist.

"Lethal force is authorized."


	17. Chapter 17: Angel of Death

"Before I say anything," Ayame began. "I need all of you to understand that what I say in here never leaves this room."

The four of them sat around the dining table in the adjoining room next to the kitchen. The curtains were drawn to cover the windows. Candles were the only source of light in the dark room. Ayame explained that the candles masked their heat signatures in case someone was watching them with a high-tech thermal vision device.

Izumo and Rin could not believe how much Elli resembled her mother. The only differences were that Ayame was slightly taller, had amber-colored eyes, she had scars everywhere-small and big ones, and even though she was slender, she was rock-hard with muscle. To Izumo, it seemed that Ayame wore her scars the way some women wear their finest jewelry. Her scars were perfectly marked in the right places of her body where they wouldn't degrade her beauty. Rin just thought that she looked like one of those smoking, hot and sexy girls that kicked ass in some of the manga that he reads.

They all nodded, showing they understood Ayame's warning.

After being convinced they would keep quiet, she finally spoke to them.

"Before I get to the point, you have to know the background... My name is Ayame Ozuna. I came from a small village in a secluded area not far from Kyoto. The village I grew up in was the headquarters for the Ozuna clan, a family of assassins." She subtly watched Elli's reaction.

Elli couldn't believe waht she was hearing. Her mother, one of the only few people in her life that loved her, was an assassin.

"I was immersed into the 'family business' at just the age of seven because of my unique abilities... My first kill was when I was only twelve. And contract after contract, I killed and killed people. Men, women... even children..." Pain quickly washed over her face. But just like that, it went away in an instant.

"I decided to run away when I was fifteen years old. No one followed me or cared about me. For a while I had to live on the streets... earning money by entertaining perverted men. Then one day, I met Mephisto Pheles."

They weren't surprised by this fact. Mephisto had done some of the most outrageous stuff to them already. So it didn't come as a surprise that he found her.

"He offered me a way out of my predicament. He would adopt me if I were to use my 'talents' again, but as an Exorcist. Wanting to get out of my living hell, I quickly accepted his offer. When I was sixteen, I graduated the cram school and received my first rank." She slouched back in her chair and sighed before continuing.

"When I was nineteen years old, I became the youngest, and the first, woman ever to receive the rank of Upper 1st Class Exorcist."

Izumo had a new found respect for the woman. At just nineteen years old, she became the 3rd highest rank that was just a few steps away from becoming the Paladin? If that doesn't impress anyone else than she was surrounded by people who are either dead or crazy.

"While I was in the Order, I was placed into this small and top secret group called the Templars. There were four of us in this group, and it was around before what you all know as the Arc Knights. The Arc Knights replaced the Templars. What we did as Templars was seek out any threats to the Vatican and eliminated them, human and demon alike."

"It was in the Templars that I became widely known by every exorcist, earning the nickname: Angel of Death, because of my unique ability."

Rin was intrigued, "What unique ability?" He asked, excited to know.

Ayame only smiled, "sorry, but that's a secret." She winked.

She continued, looking at Elli now. "Here's the part where I answer one of your questions: Why I suddenly vanished. The reason I ran away was because the current Grigori at the time had decreed that the Templars were traitors to the Order and wanted us executed."

"Our only crime: we learned about a secret operation that was happening down beneath the Vatican city itself..." A pained look washed over Ayame's face again. "My friends were all caught and burned at the stake like the Witch hunts... along with their families." She held Elli's hand, "I ran away so you could be safe.."

Everyone was silent, trying to process this information.

"Then..." Elli began, almost a whisper. "Why did you come back?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Ayame looked at Rin, who shifted nervously under Ayame's gaze. "Because you are no longer safe... The Grigori have been keeping a close watch on you. You and that boy Yukio Okumura. They're afraid that you two would bring more children with the blood of Satan into this world."

Despite how serious the situation was, Elli couldn't help but blush at the thought of her and Yukio having kids.

"Be very careful, Elli." Ayame said, firmly. "The Grigori will not hesitate to have you executed if they even think that you're with child... And don't just be cautious of the Vatican. But other secret organizations, even groups of demons as well will come after you and Yukio Okumura."

"Mom, you're scaring me."

"I know, sweetie... but it's the truth. I've been monitoring-"

"I hate to interrupt," Izumo said. She was peeking out a small hole in the curtains, "but we've got company."

Ayame quickly stood up and went over to where Izumo was. She looked out the window through a small slit opening. Multiple vehicles were parked out the front of the house. Armed Exorcists with masks converged on the house.

"Everyone, out the back." Ayame ordered, sliding the back door open. They ran out of the house and onto the beach. When the secret path was in sight, they came to a halt. Arthur Auguste emerged from the shadows of the forest, his sword Caliburn in his hand.

"Hello, old friend." Arthur said.

Ayame sighed, "hey, Arty."

He scowled at the nickname, "You're under arrest by the order of the Grigori. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

The Exorcist squads surrounded them, keeping their guns lowered. Elli and the others were apprehended by some exorcists and pulled them out of the circle.

"Mom!" Elli cried out.

Ayame flashed a glance towards Elli and then back at Arthur. "Let them go, they have nothing to do with this."

"I beg to differ. It is my belief that they were conspiring with you. Now they are also traitors and must be arrested as well." Arthur said.

Ayame scowled, "you're still as dense as you used to be..." She swiftly drew a series of lines in the air with her finger, at the same time unsheathing a black steel sword. "Come forth, Eviscerator."

A magical symbol appeared in front of her and a black feather emerged from it. She took her sword and slashed the black feather. A shock wave was emitted from it. The shock wave knocked everyone, except Ayame and Arthur, down on the sand.

Elli quickly got back up and was frozen with awe by what she saw.

Ayame's original tank top and shorts disappeared and now she was wearing a black dress. She had two black steel swords in her hands and there were more black steel swords behind her. The swords floated behind her and floated next to each other like a cape. They looked almost like black wings, but composed of swords.

Without a warning, Ayame lunged at Arthur with blinding speed. But Elli had seen Arthur in action before, he matched her speed almost perfectly. All Elli could see was a blur as black and white steel clashed. The clanging of sword against sword rang loudly in everyone's ears.

Ayame danced backwards as she dodged Arthur's Caliburn. The floating swords moved with her every action. When she swung one of the swords in her hand upwards, the floating swords did the same. Instead of one slash, Arthur had to block at least nine slashes. He knew how Ayame fought, her style and her moves. A long time ago, they were the perfect two-person team. They could take on an army of demons together and come out without a scratch... They were once lovers...

Arthur shook his head, keeping his mind focused on the fight as he blocked an infinite number of slashes coming at him.

Ayame dashed backwards and into the air. Her floating swords spun in a circle and picked up in speed as they spun. Arthur knew what was coming, "Caliburn, lend me your strength."

"I'll need some of your hair!" Caliburn replied. Arthur grabbed a small portion of his hair and used Caliburn to cut it. "Yay! My power is yours!" Caliburn said eccentrically.

Ayame raised her sword and pointed it at Arthur. The floating swords suddenly multiplied into the millions, filling up the sky around the area. The swords flew at Arthur like guided missiles in an endless barrage. The swords looked like a giant black cloud as they came at Arthur.

With Caliburn's power, Arthur effortlessly blocks each and every sword that flew at him. It was an eternity before the barrage finally let up and the area was littered with black steel swords. But Ayame was no where in sight. Then he felt the feeling of cold steel against his throat. Ayame was now behind him, holding Arthur at her mercy.

"This fight is over." Ayame said.

Arthur was calm as he spoke, "That it is."

Ayame suddenly felt a stinging sensation on her leg. She dropped her swords as she staggered backwards. When she looked down, she saw a tranquilizer dart. The morphine in the vial of the dart was emptied into her body.

* * *

"Mom!" Elli cried out as she witnessed her mother fall forward into Arthur's arms. She was restrained by two exorcists as she struggled in their grip. "Let go of me!" She glared murderously at the masked exorcist who fired the shot at Ayame.

His rifle was still trained in the direction he fired.

"Show yourself!" Elli yelled at the man. "I want to see the man who shot her! I'll-" She stopped as the man pulled his mask off. Her eyes widened in shock. The words she wanted to say were halted in her heart that wanted to shatter into a million pieces.

Rin and Izumo were in shock as well. Rin shouted the one name that was flying around in his, Elli's and Izumo's thoughts, "Yukio?!"


	18. Chapter 18: Experiment

**_Earlier That Day..._**

* * *

"Sir Auguste?" Arthur had approached Yukio while he was in the hall. He had exited his class to use the restroom. Arthur wasn't smiling as always, which probably was a bad sign, but Yukio kept his cool.

"Yukio Okumura, you're under arrest." Arthur declares.

"Excuse me? On what charge?" Yukio tensed.

"For keeping your awakened powers a secret." He unsheathed Caliburn.

_Did Shura tell him?... No, she wouldn't. Not to him._

"I don't know what you're talking about. Only my brother, Rin, inherited Satan's fire."

"Don't lie to me, I had a victim come crying to me about _you _setting him on fire."

Yukio shook his head. He may not have the best control over his flames like Rin, but he would never hurt anyone. "You must be mistaken, I would never hurt anyone. And even if I did, I do not possess the flames of Satan. Who is this _victim _that you speak of?"

"Reiji Shiratori."

Yukio stiffened. There was no way that Shiratori could remember anything about what happened that day. Astaroth must be possessing him once again. "That's impossible, Mr. Tsubaki was there with me when we performed an exorcism on the boy. He can help confirm my alibi."

Arthur shook his head, "just like every demon. Always lying..." He glared at Yukio, "you are coming with me by order of the Grigori, to stand trial. I will take you by force if I must." He slammed the tip of Caliburn on the ground for emphasis.

Yukio didn't want to get into a fight with him. He was no match for the Paladin. He surrendered, "fine. We'll clear everything up in trial."

* * *

"Yukio Okumura, you stand before the Grigori in trial. The charge that you are accused of is possessing the flames of Satan in secret and using them against Reiji Shiratori. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Yukio said, firmly.

"Sir Arthur Angel Auguste, what evidence do you have to prosecute this young man?"

"I have with me, Reiji Shiratori. He will testify." Arthur motioned to the doors and the guards let in Shiratori. He began to tremble at the sight of Yukio.

Genuine fear filled his eyes. "NO! NOT HIM!" He cried out, trying to flee. The guards grabbed him and shoved him into the witness stand. "Please, he's going to burn me! Let me leave!"

"Control your witness, Sir Auguste."

"I assure you, I will not let him burn you." Arthur said to Shiratori.

"Silence!" One of the presiding Grigori ordered. "Mr. Reiji Shiratori, you will now be questioned. Sir Auguste, you may proceed."

"Thank you, your honors." Arthur paced in front of Shiratori, never taking his eyes off the trembling boy who kept shooting nervous glances at Yukio. "Mr. Shiratori, tell the court exactly what you told me not too long ago about Yukio Okumura."

Shiratori glanced at Yukio again, fear held his tongue. "I-I-I can't!"

"Guard!" Arthur called. "Please escort Mr. Okumura out of this court room until he's needed."

"Sir!" One of the guards took Yukio by the arm and escorted him out of the court room.

* * *

"Jeez... ya really got yourself in a hell of a situation ya know." Shura was standing outside, watching Yukio in the guard's stead.

"It doesn't make sense." Yukio commented. "He shouldn't be able to remember anything. Astaroth had possessed him when I used the flames on Shiratori." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Maybe that boy is possessed right now," Shura said sarcastically.

"That's what I thought, but Astaroth's form would have manifested the moment he stepped in the court room."

"Look, I'm having trouble piecing this together too. All I know, for now, is that yer screwed if the Grigori believe that boy's testimony against you. And that's most likely gonna happen if ya don't have anything to use in yer favor."

"I know..."

They stood in the hall in silence, Yukio trying to come up with a ridiculous defense.

"Mr. Okumura." A guard stepped out of the court room. "The Grigori have summoned you."

Yukio nodded and Shura followed him into the court room. Yukio took the stand in the court room.

"Mr. Okumura. This boy," Arthur began, motioning to Shiratori, "has told us that you _do _indeed possess the flames of Satan and used this ability to harm him. What do you have to say to that?" Arthur glared.

Yukio sighed.

_I'm probably going to regret this..._

"I do possess the flames of Satan." Yukio declared. The whole council room was in shock and began to murmur. The judges silenced everyone. "But, I didn't harm Mr. Shiratori, your honors. I merely used the flames to exorcise the demon that possessed him."

"Lies!" Arthur growled. "Everyone knows that Satan's Fire destroys everything it touches!"

"Oh? Then how do you explain what happened in Kyoto with the Impure King incident." That shut Arthur's demon-hating mouth, making Yukio feel a little bit smug. "Look at Mr. Shiratori, do you see any indication of a burn wound on him anywhere?"

They didn't. No burn wound or any sign of injury was seen on the boy.

"Don't listen to him!" Arthur said to the Grigori. "He's the spawn of Satan as well as the other Okumura boy! Half-demon or full demon, they're all the same! Lying and violent monsters!"

"That's enough, Sir Auguste." One of the Grigori judges ordered. "Mr. Okumura, it seems that fortune favors your story, but how do we know that you will not use the flames of Satan against the Order's interests?"

Yukio sighed, "Your honors. I've been a loyal exorcist ever since I attended the cram school. If that isn't enough to prove my loyalty, I don't know what will."

The judges and the council talked amongst each other for quite some time. Yukio glanced back at Shura who was smirking. That boy always knows how to improvise.

"Mr. Okumura." The council finally finished their discussion. "This council has deliberated and have found you _not __guilty _of harming Reiji Shiratori. However, you have kept the flames of Satan a secret from the Order in which you _are guilty _of. You have also lied to us in the beginning of this trial. As punishment, you will be sentenced to life in prison. There you will-"

Yukio didn't care about the rest of what the judges had said. He had tuned them out while he was in shock. Everything was a blur from that moment. He remembered being dragged out of the court room. That smug look on Arthur's expression. Shura pleading with the judges, trying to bail Yukio out with Mephisto's excuse of using him as a weapon for the Order. Then everything went black from that moment, a guard had struck him and rendered him unconscious.

* * *

Yukio awakened in a cell, jolting up from where he laid. It was a poorly lit room. A blast door was the only entry, no windows. The only thing in the room was a poor of an excuse cot, a toilet, and a small lantern that hung from the ceiling. He stared at the ceiling, laying on his cot for a while.

_I can't believe this is happening... Maybe I could-_

He shook his head. If he broke out of prison, he would put Elli in danger and he doesn't want that to happen.

The visor on the door slid open, "you have a visitor," the guard said.

Yukio sat up and stared wide-eyed at Arthur as he entered the cell. He was obviously not happy.

_Did Shura bail me out?_

"Get up." He growled. "The Grigori is giving you a chance to prove your loyalty."

He stood, "what do I have to do?"

"You're going to be on my task force. I've just received word that a traitor to the Order has been spotted in Seto, Japan. You're going to help us capture Ayame Ozuna. If you refuse, you'll live your life in this cold cell." He said that as if he wanted him to refuse.

"Who is she?" Yukio asked.

"That's none of your concern, are you in or out?" Arthur asked.

"Fine, I'll help you." He said.

* * *

"Yukio?!" Rin yelled. "What the hell?! You bastard! How could you do this?!" Rin growled. He threw aside the exorcists that held him and moved to draw Kurikara. Before he was able to get the blade out, another tranquilizer dart filled with morphine stuck itself in his arm. Rin went down in the next few seconds.

"Rin!" Izumo cried out.

Yukio was in pure shock himself. He hadn't expected to see Rin, Elli or Izumo there at the scene. He was only told that there were four suspects that had to be captured. He stared at Elli in shock, "wh-what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Throw them all in cells." Arthur ordered and the exorcists detained the Exwires.

"Wait!" Yukio said. "They did nothing wrong! Let them-"

"You will be silent," Arthur growled.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Yukio aimed his gun at Arthur. All the other exorcists immediately aimed their guns at Yukio. He wasn't going to stand for this. They are not going to take Elli away.

"Choose your next move _very _carefully, Okumura." Arthur challenged, wanting him to shoot. He smirked when Yukio had no choice but to lower his gun. He left with an unconscious Ayame in his arms.

When the exorcists left, Yukio stood there, watching the van that held Elli and the others leave. He had seen the look on her face before the doors shut. He felt his gut wrench in guilt. Elli thought that Yukio had betrayed her... How the hell was he suppose to know that he had shot her mother?!

He slammed his gun down on the sand in frustration. "FUCK!" He cursed. He wasn't going to stand for this. He was going to find evidence to free his brother and his friends, and if possible, Elli's mother. He went inside the beach house.

* * *

It was a total mess. He searched through the place. Papers, computer files, filing cabinets. Nothing that could be used to free them. He stomped the floor and punched walls in frustration. One wall spun open at his punch, leading into a secret passage buried deep underground. Yukio calmed down before entering, slipping on the night vision goggles that he was supplied with for the capture.

He came to a locked door, nothing complex. Just a simple lock which he burned. He kicked the door open and was immediately enveloped in white light. The night vision goggles were immediately removed off of Yukio's face before the light could blind him.

_"Who's there?!" _A voice called out from within the room. It wasn't a man's voice, but that of a girl. It wasn't a threat either, the voice sounded terrified.

"I mean no harm," Yukio said, slowly entering the room and letting his eyes adjust to the brightness. When they finally were tuned to the light, he stared wide-eyed at what he saw. A girl with blonde hair that was around his age was dressed in a white robe-like outfit... but that wasn't what caught his attention. The girl had magnificent black-feathered wings sprouting from her back and goat-like horns on her head.

"Who are you?!" The girl said, backing away from Yukio.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"Where's Ayame?!" She cried out, a sharp ray of light flew towards him.

Yukio yelled in pain as the light pierced his arm.

"You're a demon!" She screamed. "Stay away!" She cried, shooting more rays of lights at him.

He ducked back into the dark hallway and hid behind the wall. "Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! I'm not here to hurt you!" He yelled to her.

"Liar!"

He hid behind the wall again as more rays of light nearly killed him.

"Ayame! Help!" She cried out.

"Take it easy! I'm a friend of Ayame!" Yukio tried. Silence immediately followed that statement.

"Y-you're a friend?" She asked.

Yukio came out of hiding, hands held up. "Yes, I really mean you no harm. I swear it." His arm still hurt from the earlier attack and he dropped it, clasping his hand around where the ray of light hit in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She said and ran over to Yukio. She removed his hand from the wound and placed her own hand on it.

"What are you-" Before he could finish, a soothing aqua-colored light emanated from her hand and entered the wound. Their was a brief moment of pain, but when she removed her hand, the hole in his sleeve was the only thing that remained. A scar of where she nailed him was apparent.

"You can heal?" Yukio asked.

She nodded nervously, "where's Ayame?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment."

Yukio was mesmerized by the look of the room. It was like heaven, to be honest. The bed that was placed in the center of the room practically looked like a cloud. The walls were painted white and the floor was a smooth birch-wood. His eyes stopped on a laptop that sat on a simple round table.

"Do you mind if I look at that laptop?" Yukio asked, pointing to it.

"Um.. usually Ayame is the only one that touches it. But since you're her friend, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Yukio felt suddenly happy at seeing her smile.

_What is she?_

He went over to the laptop. If there were any answers to his questions, they were in here. He booted the laptop up and opened up the only file that was on the desktop. It was labeled _Vatican Research. _

He skimmed through a ton of data that was labeled under _Experiments. _He saw information that was useless to him, but he stopped and scrolled back up when something caught his interest. His eyes were fixed on the title of the section he was about to read.

_Operation: Heaven, Earth, and Hell.  
_

He turned to the girl that was watching him on her bed. "Pardon me, if I may ask. What are you?"

She smiled, giggling. "Ayame said that if anyone saw me, they would ask that. She told me to say that I'm the perfect _creation, _or whatever that meant. She said that I'm a combination of a human, demon, and an angel."


	19. Chapter 19: Arthur's Awakening

"Ngh..." Ayame awakened. She still had her dress on from the battle. She was in a cell. A cell made especially for keeping her locked in. The walls were made out of a two-meter thick layer of steel. The door may as well have been a blast shield for the bunker of the President of the United States. The whole cell was designed so that it could take a beating from Ayame's attacks. She was going nowhere.

She sat on her surprisingly comfortable bed, wondering what happened to Elli and her friends. She still felt groggy from the effects of the morphine. There was a thin bandage wrapped around her leg where the dart hit her.

"You're awake." A voice said over a small speaker installed into the wall. The door began to hiss as gears meshed together and began to turn. The door slowly opened and a white figure stepped in. Arthur.

"You shouldn't have brought me here." She said to him.

"I had no choice. I was ordered to arrest you." He said with a poker face.

"You don't get it do you?" She shook her head. "What happened to you? When did you suddenly become a robot? The Arthur I knew could _think _for himself." She stood.

"I learned a long time ago that whatever the Order says is the truth."

"You're kidding me right?" She scoffed. "What did they do to you? You helped me escape the Order when they wanted me executed a long time ago."

"I was misguided back then." He said. "The Order helped me see the light."

"You need to stop with this guard dog business and speak to me as the Arthur I knew, not the Paladin." She folded her arms.

"The Arthur you knew is gone. You're speaking to the real me."

"Don't lie to me. I know a part of you is still there in the back of your damaged head." She approached him slowly. "What did the Order do to you? Did they torture you for helping me escape?..."

Anger showed on his expression. "No... they helped me see the light."

She was only a mere centimeters from him. He slightly towered over her. "I wanted to come back for you.. but you were deep into the system I couldn't... I'm sorry, Artie.." She reached for his cheek with her hand.

He harshly grabbed it before it touched him. "You and I are no more." He growled. "I despise the fact that I ever loved a traitor."

She scowled. "Do you even know why the Order wants me executed?"

"It's not my-"

"No, it is. You don't know the horrible things I've seen that the Order is doing. If you knew, I'm sure you would have doubts about being a guard dog for the Grigori. They have done sinister acts in the name of the Creator, which makes me sick." She whipped her hand out of his grip and looked him in the eyes. "They're deluded old fools. I can't believe how blind you are to their deeds."

"Woman. You are one step away from crossing the line." He glared.

"... Where's Elli?" She asked.

"She's held in a separate cell. She's going to be executed as well."

"What?! She didn't do anything wrong!" Ayame yelled, horrified.

"Not only did she aid and abet you, she's been labeled as a witch for having relations with Yukio Okumura."

"That doesn't mean a thing!" She pleaded. "Please, let her go.. she had nothing to do with this."

"That's enough." He growled and pushed her away from him. "Since you care about her so much, maybe you can watch her burn." He said, closing the door behind him.

"No!" She launched black steel swords at the door, but they only pinged off the steel frame. "You can't- _You can't do this..._" She dropped to her knees and began to weep.

* * *

Arthur stood outside the reinforced cell, lost in thought. He was angry that he still harbored emotions for that woman. That traitor. She betrayed him for that business man Kazuto Kisaragi..

"Sir Auguste." He looked up to see the four Arc Knights. "We're here to escort Ayame Ozuna to the execution grounds."

"Very well. Be careful. No harm is to come to her before she is executed." He didn't know why he said that last part and mentally slapped himself.

"Sir!" One of the Arc Knights said.

Arthur left the underground prison and ascended to the level where Elli, Izumo and Rin were being held.

"You bastard!" Rin growled, blue flames licking off of him.

"You will be silent, boy. Or else _your _execution will come sooner than originally planned." He said. "Guard!"

"Sir!" The prison guard came running to Arthur, saluting.

"Unlock this cell."

The guard obeyed.

"Ms. Kisaragi," the name came off of his tongue like acid. "You're coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with _you." _She hissed at him.

"You will come with me or you will die here, witch."

Izumo cringed at hearing that word. "You're not serious are you?!" She cried.

Arthur went into the cell and grabbed Elli by the arm, kicking Rin away in the process. "She will be executed, you both are fortunate that you aren't going to meet the same fate."

"Let go of me!" Elli hissed as she tried hitting and kicking Arthur. He lashed back at her with a slap and twisted her arm behind her and forced her in front of him. She cried out in pain.

"You can make this less painful if you cooperate." He growled.

"Screw you." She hissed.

* * *

"Elli!" Ayame cried out, she was being held by the four Arc Knights.

"Mom!" Arthur shoved her forward and multiple exorcists immediately grabbed her.

"Bind her against the stake." He ordered.

"No! Please, don't do this!" Ayame cried, struggling to get out of the grip of the Arc Knights. When she tried to attack with one of her blades, she was struck with a club.

"Pour oil on the wood." An exorcist with a torch ordered. When the canisters were emptied on the pile of wood and on Elli, the exorcists stepped back.

"Elli Kisaragi, you are hereby charged with the crime of being a witch. Your punishment is death by fire. Do you have any last words?" Arthur said.

"Fuck you!" She growled.

"Ignite the wood."

"Sir!"

"NOOO! STOP!" Ayame pleaded. The torch bearer had a pained expression on his face as he slowly lowered the torch. "ARTHUR! DON'T KILL OUR DAUGHTER!"

He froze and stiffened, staring wide-eyed at Ayame.

_WHAT?! _

The next moment was filled with Elli's screams as the heat from the torch touched the dripping oil on the wood and ignited her in flames.

"NO!" Ayame screamed.

"PUT IT OUT!" Arthur ordered.

"But, sir-"

He unsheathed Caliburn and threatened to slit the exorcist's throat, pure shock and anger seeped out of Arthur's gaze. "NOW!" But it was too late, the flames had already grown into a large bonfire. Everyone except Arthur and Ayame turned their gaze away from the screaming Elli.


	20. Chapter 20: Amora

_**Two Hours Before the Execution...**_

* * *

"A human, demon, and an angel?" Yukio breathed.

"Mhm~" she replied. "My name is Amora."

"My name is Yukio." He said before continuing the conversation. "So how is that possible?"

She looked down at her hands, "I don't know myself, to be honest. But Ayame has kept me safe down here for a long time."

"If I may ask, how did Ayame find you?" Yukio straightened in his seat, like he always does when he's ready to listen attentively.

"Well, it was about three years ago, but everything is still hazy." She crossed her leg over her other and folded her arms. "I remember being in a room, it kind of looked like an interrogation room like in those crime dramas. This man in a white lab coat was asking me simple questions like 'How are you feeling?' Then after that, I was strapped to this lab table and I got scared when this other doctor with a syringe approached me. That was when Ayame and her friends barged into the room and restrained everyone." Amora sighed. "I found out later that the syringe was a poison to kill me because some people didn't want the world to find out about my existence. The Vatican was receiving media flak about human experimentation and so I was collateral.."

"Is there a reason why Ayame saved you?" Yukio asked.

"She just said that it bothered her that they could just kill me and not feel any remorse, so she saved me and she's been a good friend to me for a long time."

Yukio skimmed through the data, "this might sound sudden, but the Vatican wanted to create the perfect being. A combination of an Angel's DNA that they manage to acquire, Demon DNA, and a human embryo were combined. According to this data... you were the only successful result."

"So that means..." She balled her hands into fists. "There were others like me..."

"Yes, but they didn't survive unfortunately.." Yukio closed the laptop and stuffed it into his bag. "Do you want to come with me?" He held out his hand to her after standing up.

"Wh-what? Ayame said that I should never leave the house." Amora protested.

Yukio smiled, "don't worry. I'll watch over you while she's unavailable."

She blushed as he took his hand, "o-okay.."

He led her out of the passage and back into the beach house, but immediately sank back. The house was in flames. One of the exorcists came back to burn the evidence.

"Get back!" Yukio said.

"What are we going to do?" Amora asked, terrified.

Yukio glanced back at her.

_Those wings... _

"How controlled are you with your wings?" Yukio asked.

"I can control them." Amora said, knowing where this was going.

"Think you can put out the fire by smothering it?"

She nodded and got in front of him. She stretched out her wings and began to flap them at a gradual pace. If she didn't pick up the pressure of the wind, the fire would only grow bigger. As time went by, her wings flapped hard enough that the exhaust from a jet engine at full blast would seem like a paper fan was better.

Unexpectedly, Amora blasted the house away instead of putting out the fire. The force from the gust she created with her wings was too much for the beach house.

"What the hell?!" An exorcist with a flamethrower was outside the house. He brought it towards her, but Yukio was already ahead of him, firing a morphine dart at the exorcist. He went down in less than a few seconds.

"What's going on, Yukio?" Amora asked.

"It's a long story.."

"I've got time."

Yukio explained everything to her and got her caught up.

"They're going to execute Ayame?!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Yes... if we don't make it to the Vatican in time, she's going to die. I don't have the key to get there-"

"No need for a key," Amora said before grabbing Yukio.

"What are you- WHOA!" Before he could finish his question, Amora stretched out her wings and they shot up into the air. Yukio had to catch his glasses in mid-air before Amora took off into the distance with him as a passenger.

The wind was intense against Yukio that he felt like his hair would come off his head. They were probably flying at Mach 3 for all he knew. The only reason the wind didn't rip him apart was because he was still wearing his tactical gear that was aerodynamic. "Do you even know where the Vatican is?!" He yelled over the loud noise of the wind.

She nodded, "I remember seeing it on a map. It's in Italy." She spoke clearly without needing to yell. It was then that Yukio realized that she spoke to him through telepathy. "We'll be there in about an hour."

* * *

"PUT IT OUT!" Arthur ordered. His body went into auto pilot when he heard from Ayame that Elli was his daughter. _His daughter. _

"But sir-"

"NOW!" He unsheathed Caliburn and threatened to slit the exorcist's throat. It was hard for him to focus when Elli's screams filled the air. It was already too late. The fire had grown into a bonfire. In mere minutes she would be a burnt corpse.

"Elli!" Everyone looked up. Yukio was above them, being carried by a woman.

"A-Amora?!" Ayame exclaimed. "Save my daughter! Please!" She begged.

Amora flew down and gently dropped Yukio to the ground before flying back up above the fire. She began to flap her wings and a powerful gust shot from the pressure and smothered the fire, sending sticks flying everywhere.

Elli was still screaming, her skin was burnt badly.

"Elli!" Yukio ran to her, but Amora stopped her. "Move!" He yelled, but was only shoved back by Amora.

"Let me help her," she said to him before turning to the screaming Elli. "I know this is hard, but I'm gonna need you to hold still..." She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they glowed with a white brilliance. Then Amora's whole body emanated the heavenly brilliance. The light enveloped Elli, it was only a few seconds before Elli's screaming stopped. Then a few seconds later, the light dispersed and Elli was back in sight.

She was completely healed. Not a single burn mark, her hair was still as smooth as ever. Amora dropped to her knees. The healing took a lot more energy than she thought it would.

Exorcists immediately converged on her.

"No!" Ayame said, shaking off the Arc Knights and running to her. She conjured black steel swords in front of everyone present that wanted to harm them except Yukio. "If you come any closer I will fucking kill all of you." She growled.

Everyone froze and didn't even dare to breath. Each person was surrounded by at least ten swords and the slightest movement would kill them.

"Yukio!" Elli cried out. He ran to her and unbound her. She wept as they embraced. That near death experience would have a lasting effect on her. Yukio and Rin would have to be careful when they use Satan's fire around her.

"Let's get out of here." Ayame said, helping Amora up on her feet. The swords were still threatening to impale everyone there as Ayame, Amora, Yukio and Elli left.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened to us." Izumo sighed. She and Rin were still in the prison.

"Well this is all your fault." Rin muttered.

"My fault?!" Izumo growled.

Rin stood up from his bunk, getting in Izumo's face. "Yes this is your fault!" He yelled. "If you hadn't decided that we should follow Elli, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

She blushed, Rin was really, really, really close to her. Their lips would touch if she moved forward. "Get off of me!" She hissed, pushing him back. "Couldn't you just melt the lock on the door?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"No." He grunted. "It's blessed."

"Great." She flopped back onto her bunk in the cell. She looked at Rin who was facing the wall. "Hey."

He didn't look at her.

"I'm... I'm sorry for earlier.." She said, almost a whisper.

"What're you talking about?" Rin asked.

"When you said I was beautiful..." He finally turned to look at her. She immediately turned to face the ceiling of the bunk. "I'm sorry... that I just blew you off." She grunted. She wasn't going to say anymore to save her dignity. "Hey! What the heck are you doing?!"

Rin was on top of her the next instant, just staring into her eyes. He made her feel nervous, no one has ever done something so bold. She couldn't move. She was frozen by his gaze.

"Izumo."

"Wh-what?" She said, looking away.

"I mean it when I say that I like you."

She felt her whole body heat up at that. "Why me? I'm a cold and heartless bitch that no one likes.."

"I've seen you're other traits that you keep hidden. I know that you have a soft spot for little animals. I also notice you glancing at me constantly in class when you think I don't know."

"Stop.." She said.

"Why try to hide it?"

"I said stop, okay?! I admit! I've had a crush on you for some time but I try to get rid of it!" She said, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

Rin was taken aback by her words. A girl that actually had a crush on him.

"Break it up ya love birds." They both turned to see Shura outside the cell twirling the key ring in her finger. She was grinning. "Come on, I'm busting ya outta here." She said, inserting the key into the lock.

Rin got off of Izumo and let her exit first.

* * *

The others had gone into hiding from the Order. Yukio suggested that the monastery where he grew up in would be a good place. They boarded the next train that left. Luckily no one was on it which saved them the explanation of Amora.

Elli never left Yukio's side the entire time, holding onto him for dear life. "Elli.. everything's okay. You're safe."

"I know..." She said. To his surprise, she was actually blushing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.. I just _need to rest..." _Her head leaned against his shoulder and before he knew it, she was out cold and asleep.

When they got to the monastery, they were greeted by Rin and Yukio's old friends from the monastery. "We need a place to rest." He begged them.

"Of course! You and your friends are always welcome here, Yukio." They eyed Amora, but Yukio assured them that she was friendly.

He carried Elli up to his old room and laid her on his bed. Before he could leave, "Yukio."

He turned to her, she was wide awake all of a sudden. "Hey." He said, sitting down on Rin's bed.

"I'm still mad at you for shooting my mom."

He frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your mother at the time." He explained everything to her and she understood.

"I see.." She felt bad now. She glanced back at him and eyed him. He was still in the tactical mesh that hugged his figure. She smirked, "you know," she said walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Uh... Elli?" He said, nervous.

"You look really sexy in that outfit," she grinned deviously.

* * *

**So, I realized that I hate the limitation of this story being Rated T. So after this chapter, I'm going to change it to M. Just be on the look out for that, don't want you to think that the story is gone.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please review, it only takes a few moments of your time and I love reading them. Also hit that favorite/follow button. **

**Expect a very "hot" scene in the next chapter ;) It's time to work the lemon/smut part of my brain, Hehehehe :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Sweet, Sweet Reunion

**Alright! This chapter is finally done! So for all you kiddies out there, please do not read this if you don't want to.**

**And I forgot to add in the previous chapter that Elli had gotten a new clothes and had showered.**

**Hehehehe... There's a little surprise in the 2nd half of this chapter.  
**

* * *

The sun had completely set behind the horizon and the only light that shined into the room was the moon.

"Um... Elli?" Yukio said nervously.

"You look really sexy in that outfit." Elli grinned deviously. He saw that lustful look in her eyes and felt his heart go berserk. The last time they had sex, it was for protection purposes.

"Elli, wait. We're in a monastery." He tried as an excuse. He didn't have any condoms with him.

"You think I care?" Last time, Yukio was in charge. Now, Elli wanted to be the one to take the lead.

"Elli- Mmph!" She silenced him with kiss, removing his glasses in the process. She sighed as she slid her tongue into his mouth as her hand wandered on his chest looking for the zipper to undo his outfit.

At this point, Yukio didn't even mind. He gave in to her desire and held her curves as he kissed back. She found the zipper at the base of his collar and began to slowly slide it down. When it was all the way down, Yukio shrugged out of the tactical mesh, leaving him with only boxers on. Elli pushed Yukio down onto the bed and sat on his groin as she pulled her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra and tossed them on the floor.

Yukio felt ashamed when his dick bulged against Elli. Her ample breasts always had a way of turning him on. She slowly eased out of her skirt and left her panties on, teasing Yukio. She got on top of him and they were locked in another deep kiss. She moaned in his mouth as he fondled both of her breasts, loving how smooth they were to his touch. Elli gasped when Yukio gently pinched her nipples.

He took advantage of that moment and rolled over so that she was underneath. He began to kiss her everywhere, making her shiver as his lips made contact with her neck, collar, and breasts. When he was above her panties, he slowly pulled them down her legs, and dropped them on the floor.

"Wait." Elli said.

He looked at her, "Want me to stop?"

"No, I just wanted to try something, if you don't mind." She said, sitting up. "Lie down."

She stood to the side of the bed as Yukio laid down. She got on top of him again and pulled his boxers away and Yukio's fully erect dick popped up. It always amazed her how big he was. She took his dick in her hand and without warning, she began to lick his tip. This sent a jolt of pleasure throughout Yukio's body. He groaned as she began to vigorously lick his dick in her mouth.

"Mmm... you're so delicious, Yukio." She winked, licking her lips. Yukio had never seen this side of Elli before, she was so passionate.

He groaned as Elli suddenly plunged his dick down her throat, sinking all the way til her lips were at the base of his dick. She sucked, licked and swallowed as she moved her head up and down, picking up speed as time went by. Secretly, Elli had been reading hentai manga to get an idea on how to make her sex with Yukio a lot more better and more pleasurable. He stopped her and she slid his dick out of her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No... no... I was about to cum and I didn't think you'd want it in your mouth." He said.

She smirked and took his dick in her mouth again. In the manga, the girls usually swallowed the boys' cum. He was surprised, but let her have at it with his dick anyways. He groaned as he felt an orgasm erupting and he came into her mouth.

Elli's eyes widened in surprise at the taste of his cum. She didn't think it would taste so good. It was like frosting. She swallowed every drop and even sucked his dick until there was no more. "Oh my god... Yukio, your cum is so delicious," she grinned lustfully.

"My turn." Yukio smirked and Elli yelped as he swiftly grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed. Without any warning, he plunged his dick balls deep into her wet and hot pussy. She gasped at the sudden act and moaned as he began to pound her. She groped her own breasts and fondled them. This combination sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body. "Oh god!" She moaned as Yukio had his way with her and fucked her relentlessly. She had really turned him on and she could see it in his gaze as he locked it with her gaze.

"Elli I-" She pulled him down and kissed him passionately, silencing his warning as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew he was about to cum again. Yukio tensed up and felt himself thrusting into her with even more intensity. Then he sunk into her vagina all the way to the base of his dick before groaning as he pumped his sperm deep into her warm vagina. Elli moaned loudly into Yukio's mouth and felt her own orgasm as her vaginal walls squeezed around his dick, getting every drop of sperm he had.

As the euphoria between them subsided, they laid there on the bed panting like they had run a marathon.

She looked at him and smiled, "that was lovely.." she breathed.

"Yes it was.." Yukio said before kissing her.

"I love you." They both said to each other before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ayame was outside in the monastery court yard, taking in the fresh air. She giggled, hearing _everything _that Elli and Yukio were doing.

"Young love," she said, smiling.

"I knew I'd find you here. Father Fujimoto was a good man, I'll admit that much." Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Arthur at the gate. "I'm not here to cause any trouble.." He said, raising his hands in the air when Ayame conjured up a sword.

"You said that last time." She growled.

"I really mean it this time." He said, showing her that he didn't have Caliburn with him.

She sighed as she made her sword disappear, but she was still cautious. Arthur was just as dangerous without Caliburn. He held out a hand to her, "do you mind if we take a walk?" He asked.

She glared at him.

"I mean it when I say I do not wish for any trouble." He assured.

She sighed again, "fine. But if you try anything I'll-"

"Kill me," he finished for her, smirking when he saw her embarrassment. She took his hand and they walked through the town. "I missed this place." He said after walking with Ayame in awkward silence for a long time.

She pulled him to a stop, "Why are you really here?" She asked.

"Straight to the point." He sighed. They were still holding hands like a couple, something he really missed as well. "I wanted to apologize..."

"For nearly killing my... _our _daughter?" She challenged.

"No... well yes, that too. But I wanted to apologize for something that happened seventeen years ago, when we were still young." He took a deep breath before speaking again, "I'm sorry for accusing you of betraying me... I thought that Elli was Mr. Kisaragi's child."

Ayame's eyes widened. They stood there for a while just staring at each other in silence. Only a few people passed by, but the wind was constant.

"I should have known," he said, breaking the silence. "That you would never betray me like that. I knew it was an arranged marriage between you and him, but I was just so young and idiotic."

She giggled, surprising him. "We both were idiots when we were young," she smiled for the first time in a long, long, long time to him.

"D-does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, slightly giving off the hint that he was begging.

"Not yet," she grinned. Then she began to lead him further down town. Arthur recognized the old buildings and shops that they passed by. He really did miss this old town. And he would never admit it, but he missed Father Fujimoto too. He felt like he could never follow in his righteous footsteps, aside from his perverted nature.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked, slightly chuckling.

"You'll see~" She said excitedly. They felt like young adults again running through the town they once lived in. Ayame stopped in front of a motel. Arthur mentally slapped himself when he saw the sign that read: _Love Motel. _"Remember this place?" She asked, grinning deviously.

He chuckled, "How could I forget? This was the place where we... ahem... made love for the first time."

"First and last," She corrected. "Before you started blowing me off." She frowned.

He sighed, "I thought I said I-" She put a finger to his lips.

"You're not forgiven yet~" She said, pulling him into the motel. He was surprised the motel was still even here, thinking that it would have been demolished a long time ago. She paid at the reception desk for the whole night. She squeaked when Arthur suddenly swept her off her feet and held her in his arms. She placed a hand on his chest for support.

"You're still as light as ever," He said, smirking.

As soon as they reached their room, he gently set her down and opened the door. Ayame began to step into the room, then grabbed Arthur's tie and pulled him in after her. She closed the door and locked it. As soon as she turned around, Arthur was already within close proximity to her. Instinctively, he gently placed his hands on Ayame's curves and pulled her into a deep kiss.

They both moaned as she kissed back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. God, he missed this feeling. A feeling that could only be manifested with the one he truly loved. They began to undo each others' clothes as they slowly inched their way to the bed. When they were just in their undergarments, they stopped at the base of the bed, Arthur holding Ayame in the warm circle of his arms.

She really missed Arthur's touch and all those emotions came back like a tidal wave. They didn't even bother with foreplay. They immediately were on the bed, undergarments thrown aside. Ayame on top of Arthur as she took his erect dick into her vagina. Their moans hung in the air as they both tried desperately to satisfy a long awaited desire that had built up inside of them for years. They didn't take it gently, they both were aggressive as both tried to satisfy each others' primal desires. Arthur groaned as he pumped Ayame's womb with his sperm and Ayame cried out as she gave into her own orgasm.

When it was over, she collapsed on him, showering his face with kisses.

"I missed you, Aya." Arthur said.

"I missed you too, Arty." She said, smiling. They didn't stop there, however. "You've got seventeen years to make up, Arty." She grinned deviously.

"Oh shit..." He muttered. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Some love for Arthur, hehe. **

**Thanks for reading, and I probably won't have another scene like this for a while. Please leave a review and hit that follow/favorite button.**

**It feels good to be free from the horrible limitations of the Rated T rating ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Tri-hybrid Weapons

**Sorry I took a while to update. Had serious writer's block Dx**

**But I'm back!**

* * *

Yukio awakened when the morning sunlight shined on him. He smiled when he saw Elli next to him. Last night was the best experience he ever had.

But he was worried at the same time. He came inside her womb. But what puzzled him was that she wanted him to.

_Does she want to have a child?_

He blushed at the thought and shook his head. He gathered up their scattered clothes and laid Elli's clothes on the bed while he put his back on. He put his glasses back on after he zipped up his tactical suit.

He went down the stairs into the chapel and just took in the sight that he longed to see again. He ran his fingers along the confession booth and the benches.

When he went into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Rin, Shura, and Izumo there. Rin was cooking up breakfast while Izumo asked Shura sone questions. Shura was the first to notice him.

"Oi! Yer awake. How was last night?" She snickered.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yukio asked.

Izumo hid her face as she blushed. "Everyone in the monastery heard you and Elli last night..." she said.

Yukio felt his body heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh don't feel so ashamed." Amora giggled as she stepped into the room. "I can't wait to see a little child running around." She smiled as she sat down on a chair near the table.

Shura cackled, "I love this girl already!"

"Sh-shut up!" Yukio steamed.

"Don't be such a prude." He turned around to see Ayame a smiling Ayame... and Arthur.

"You!" Yukio growled and drew his pistol, aiming it at Arthur.

"Whoa! Lower your gun, Yukio! He's on our side." Ayame said, standing in front of Arthur.

"Are you serious?! He nearly burned your daughter to death and-" that was all he said. Shura had come behind him and knocked him out.

"He'll come around." Arthur said, smirking.

"Did you have to be so rough?" Amora said.

* * *

"What?! Y-Y-You're my father?!" Elli exclaimed to Arthur.

"Yes, sweetie." Ayame said. "Arty here, is your real father." She smiled.

"B-but-"

"I didn't know myself..." Arthur muttered, angry with himself.

"It's alright. Everything is okay... Although you didn't have to abandon the Order." Ayame said to him.

"It's the least I could do. I don't trust them anymore anyways." He said, smiling to Ayame.

Elli stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped for a moment before shaking her head. "Whatever." She said before turning to Amora. "I don't believe we've met, and I haven't had the chance to thank you."

Amora smiled brightly, "It's okay. I wanted to help out!" She said. "My name is Amora and I'm a angel, demon and human tri-hybrid."

"Yeah, I was wondering what you were, not to be rude." Elli giggled.

"It's okay. Ayame said that would happen. If people saw me."

"I hate you.." Yukio groaned in pain to Shura as he sat up. "One of these days, I'm going to shoot you." He said.

Shura ignored him and focused on Amora, "what can you tell us about why you were made?"

"Shura-" Elli began but was interrupted by Amora.

"It's okay." She said before turning to Shura. "I think that this so called 'Order' wanted to create the perfect being. So that's why I exist right now."

"If I know the Order, they probably wanted to create an army of you." Ayame said.

"I agree." Arthur said. "An army with your power would be unstoppable."

"Actually," Amora began. "It's not what you guys think. Yes, they do want to create an army. But it is not for war or world domination. No, we were meant to save humanity."

"How?" Elli asked.

"You saw what I could do." She said. "I can heal and do other incredible things. But one thing that I could never bring myself to do is kill another being, whether they are a human, demon, or an angel."

"But, how is that even possible?" Yukio asked. "Sometimes you have to fight back in order to survive."

Ayame shook her head. "No, I've seen what happens to this girl. It's... not a good memory." Her expression darkened. "When I was still a Templar and I got to visit often, she would tell me all these things that happened to her... it's..." she looked at Amora. "How the hell could you not fight back? Those men beat you, raped you, and did other horrible things! How are you okay with that?!"

Everyone in the room grew tense. Rin looked like he was ready kill the next poor bastard that dared to antagonize him.

"I don't know myself." Amora began. "But I don't feel hate or anger or sorrow. And I just obeyed them without question."

"Disgusting." Izumo said, feeling pity for Amora.

"Gene therapy." Ayame muttered. "That's the only explanation for why you let evil men perform unspeakable acts against you." She growled.

"And the experiments are still happening." Arthur said.

"What?!" Ayame exclaimed. "But I destroyed their lab and all their research data, that's impossible!"

Arthur shook his head, "before I resigned, I decided to check on the Research and Development Department to see if they finished my order of a new demon-proof outfit-"

Shura spat in a nearby bucket. "You and yer ridiculous and hideous outfits..." she muttered.

"-they never got it finished, but I saw something that caught my attention. These researchers were escorting a man that was also a tri-hybrid like Amora here... but this man looked more demonic than human or angel. I decided to pry around more... I wish I never did..."

No one wanted to ask what he saw, but Yukio did anyways. "What did you see?..."

"..." Arthur shook his head. A look of mingled horror was painted on his expression. "Those tri-hybrids that I saw were not created for peace. They were made for war... and not the orderly kind. No, they were made for brutality. I saw the experiments... They dropped ten of them into a cage full of people... people." He repeated. "The next thing that happened was the tri-hybrids leaped at those people and devoured all the males... Then raped all of the females... I found out later that they raped the females to nurture future children... with the blood of the tri-hybrids..."

No one said anything. They were all horror stricken.

"Where is this lab?" Rin growled. Blue flames were beginning to surround his body. "I'm gonna kill those fucking pieces of shit! "

"Now hold on," Yukio said to him. "We're all just as angry as you are Rin. But this is probably a top secret facility. You can't just walk in there."

"He's right." Shura said. "We need a plan."

"You're all actually going to try and stop the Order?" Arthur said.

"You're all crazy." Izumo said. "You're going to get yourselves killed."

"We have to do something. We can't just let innocent people die." Elli said.

"Then it's settled, we come up with a plan to infiltrate the facility and free the prisoners. Then we destroy the facility and all its research." Ayame said.


	23. Chapter 23: The Facility

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Before I begin, I just want to thank all of you for reading my fanfiction. As of now it has reached over 4,000 views! Amazing! Thank you guys! *bows*  
**

_**Review #30 Guest: Since when was anything in anime realistic? If you read some of my other stories, I use the exact same description LOL  
**_

* * *

"Are you alright Izumo?"

She jumped at the sudden question from Rin, turning to look at him. "Um... to be honest, I'm terrified right now..." She replied in a quivering whisper.

The group was running from cover to cover avoiding patrolling sentries at the Vatican Headquarters. The laboratory that they were looking for was below the area, about a a quarter of a mile deep underground. Izumo didn't know why she was doing this herself. Maybe she was a sucker for doing the right thing... Even though it meant that she could possibly die.

When they stopped to take cover for a while, Rin held Izumo close making her blush. "Just stick with me and you'll be fine," Rin whispered. Somehow that made her feel relieved, but she hid her expression by looking down.

"Go!" Shura hissed from behind them. Rin held Izumo's hand as they quietly sprinted with Shura into the Sistine Chapel, barely avoiding a spot light from a patrol post.

"This way," Arthur whispered, waving them on into a secret doorway at the back of the chapel. After everyone went through, he shut the secret door behind him. There was a cargo elevator before them. "The moment we start descending, they will know we are here." Arthur warned.

Izumo tensed and instinctively gripped Rin's hand harder. Rin looked at her and gave an assuring hug. "I won't leave your side, I promise." He said, holding her close. "If anyone hurts you, I will fucking tear them apart."

"Rin..." Izumo quietly said. Their lips were so close to each other as she looked up at him. She could feel their breaths clashing and blushed.

She saw Kuro leap onto Rin's head and meow. Izumo followed Rin's gaze towards the elevator. The others were already inside.

"Are you serious?..." Shura face palmed. "Get yer asses in here before ya work my last nerve!"

"Right! Sorry!" Rin yelped, bringing Izumo along with him.

The cargo elevator doors slid shut and they all felt it begin to descend. Everyone had their weapons prepared, ready for a grueling battle. Some had swords while others had guns... Izumo had only Uke and Mike. She felt that she shouldn't be here. She would only drag everyone down because of how useless she was.

She shook her head.

_Get it together, Izumo. If you can't focus then it's the end for you..._

They were halfway down to the lab in the elevator when Arthur called for everyone's attention, rolling out a map on the ground of the elevator.

"Alright, we need to come up with a strategy here. This is the layout of the lab. There are seven rooms in this lab, three of which contain the tri-hybrid monsters. From what I remember, there are only three tri-hybrids, but remain cautious. Now the other four rooms are all experiment labs except for this one." Arthur pointed to the small room in the far right corner of the facility. "This is the main office where there is a switch kept under lock-and-key. When the switch is pulled, the whole facility will undergo a self-destruct countdown. It was created in case the tri-hybrids were to go rampant and escape their containers."

"Sounds simple enough," Shura said.

"You didn't let me finish." Arthur retorted. "This is a high tech facility. Cameras, overdone security systems, biometric scanners and one hell of a defense system."

"So what's the strategy?" Ayame asked.

Arthur sighed, "my strategy isn't the best one so I'm open for ideas."

"What's your strategy?" Elli asked.

"We all split up and get a room."

"That is the worst idea ever..." Shura scoffed.

"Like I said, I'm open to suggestions." Arthur scowled at Shura.

"We can still split up," Yukio began. "But we split up into groups. There are eight of us here... well seven excluding Amora."

"Why?"

"Didn't you say you couldn't harm another person?" He pointed out.

"Yes," she began. "But I didn't say that I couldn't fight back against my own kind."

"Oh, well my apologies then." Yukio smirked. "Anyways, we should split up into teams of two. Elli and I will take two of the experiment labs."

"Me and Izumo will get one experiment lab and get to that main office." Rin said, gently squeezing Izumo's hand.

"Alright, Amora and I will get one of these containment rooms." Shura said.

"Then Ayame and I will get the other containment rooms." Arthur said.

"I don't know guys..." Izumo said. "Is this all the info we have to work with? Just the layout?"

"Unfortunately... yes." Arthur muttered.

"It's better than nothing girl," Shura winked at Izumo.

"We're almost there." Elli said, looking at the indicator on top of the elevator doors. Just a few more floors and they would be thrown into the chaos.

Arthur rolled up the map and slid it inside his white coat. "Alright... Remember your partner and stay with them." He said, unsheathing Caliburn.

Izumo shook where she stood. Uke and Mike occasionally looking back at her, only to be met with a frightening glare from her. If she didn't stay strong, Uke and Mike could turn on her like they did when she tried to save Paku from that ghoul during the Meister exam.

She jumped when Elli placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take this." In Elli's hand was a Silver Colt 1911. "Just in case you need it," she winked.

"Thanks.." Izumo said quietly as she slowly took the gun from Elli with her free hand.

"Do you know how to work it?"

"Of course I do.." Izumo muttered as she pressed the safety off and racked the slide back, letting a bullet enter the chamber.

"Good," Elli smiled. "It will be your best friend at times like this."

"..." Izumo nodded and faced back to the elevator doors as the last indicator was approaching.

Yukio tensed, "everyone get away from the door!" He yelled as the doors were opening. The next moment was filled with loud popping of automatic gunfire as the group quickly hugged the sides of the elevator as bullets flew by where they were originally standing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and another chapter will be up shortly!**


	24. Chapter 24: Dog Scorpions?

"I got this!" Ayame yelled over the gunfire. She conjured up a wall of black swords and shot them towards the shooters outside of the elevator. The gunfire stopped after a series of pained cries. When they emerged from the elevator, bodies of armored guards lay dead on the floor with swords riddled all over their bodies.

Then suddenly everything was dark. The lights turned off.

"What happened?" Shura asked.

"It's a fail-safe," Arthur said. "If there is gunfire in here the whole facility goes into a forced lockdown."

"Well that's reassuring . . ." Izumo said, rolling her eyes. It was pitch black.

"This might help," Rin said, unsheathing Kurikara. The whole main room was lit up in a bright blue light as Rin and Yukio's powers were released.

"Ok, change of plans." Arthur said. "We split up into two teams of four instead, we need the light from the flames of Satan to see in this facility. At least until we reach the main office to turn the power back on. Once the power's back on, we'll divide and conquer."

Everyone nodded. Elli, Shura and Amora stayed with Yukio while Arthur and Ayame went with Rin and Izumo.

* * *

"Stay close," Yukio said as he held his handgun in a two-handed shooter's grip. The map poorly described how big the facility was. The main office could have been a mile away from the elevator for all they knew.

"Be careful four-eyes, yer like a glowing target." Shura snickered.

"Thanks for reminding me. . ." Yukio sighed.

"Just doin' my job~" Shura cackled quietly.

"Shh!" Yukio hissed.

"What is it?" Elli asked.

"I hear something. . . sounded like toenails on concrete. . ."

"Must be a guard dog." Shura said.

"It's not barking though . . ." Elli pointed out.

"Not all of 'em do."

Yukio's flames lit up the whole area like a giant lantern, which was a good thing, yet a bad thing.

Elli sighted down her gun next to Yukio and did a slow sweep of the area in front of them. Yukio's flames lit everything to clarity up to twenty feet in front of them. Suddenly something moved from left to right, breaking cover from behind the steel case of a big blower and darting behind a row of stacked crates. "What the heck was that?" Elli asked.

"Dog?" Shura said.

"It didn't look like a dog to me," Yukio muttered as he sighted down his pistol as well.

The silhouette was all wrong. The body was big, about the size of a mastiff, with thick shoulders and haunches, but the head shape was wrong and the tail was . . . weird. Too big and curling all the way over its back to beyond its snout.

The scuttling sound came again. This time to the group's right.

"There's two of 'em." Shura said, standing on the group's right flank with her sword out.

Then they heard it behind them.

"Three," Amora said, raising her hand towards the direction. A white aura accumulated in her hand and threatened to shoot at her command.

"There's more," Yukio said. At least four of the weird shapes filled the darkness in front of him and Elli.

"Oh my god," Elli breathed as one of the creatures stepped into a patch of light from Yukio's flames.

It _was _a dog. Or it had started out that way. God only knows what you'd call it now. The body was as broad and solid as a bullmastiff, the hair midnight black. The face was a twisted parody of a dog's, but the snout and head were covered with what I first thought was some kind of armor like they used to put on fighting dogs centuries ago. Elli has dealt with big dogs that were possessed before. That was pretty scary, but it wasn't nightmare stuff.

But as the creature moved back through the light from Yukio's flames, she saw that the armor ran all the way down its back and covered its sides, where it eventually thinned and blended with the dog's natural fur. The armor plating gleamed like polished leather. But what sent a flash of horror all the way down through her brain and heart and guts was what rose above the dog's back. It wasn't a dog's tail. The appendage that curled over the massive back and shoulders of the dog was a huge, segmented scorpion tail.

"What the hell is that?!" Shura cried out. She could not have better spoken the words that were in everyone's thoughts.

There were at least a dozen of them now . . . closing on all sides.

The one in the patch of light paused, its tail trembling above it, the stinger dropping hot venom. Its muzzle wrinkled back to show rows of sharp white teeth and it glared at the group with eyes as black as oblivion.

With a monstrous howl of unnatural hate, the creatures charged at the group with primal ferocity.


	25. Chapter 25: True Terror

**Before I begin... WOW OVER 5000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Some of your reviews are really funny and make my day! Thanks so much. Special shout out to Onyxx-09 for her reviews. You're awesome! Along with the others who reviewed, you're awesome too!  
**

**And to the question of whether or not I will continue with the manga . . . unfortunately no . . . Sorry to say this but the next three . . . maybe six chapters will be the last of this fanfiction . . . ;(  
**

**That being said, this is going to be another short chapter.  
**

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Konekomaru said. Rin, Izumo, Elli, Yukio. . . even Shura disappeared for three days. The cram school has been pretty empty ever since. Just the boys and Shiemi in the class room.

"Yeah where is Izumo-cha~n?" Shima whined.

"More importantly, where the hell is teach?" Suguro asked. "I couldn't find Rin or teach at their dorm. He's suppose to be a teacher and we're sitting here doing nothing . . . Something's wrong here."

"Who cares?" Shima said. "I'd prefer hanging out over learning anyways." He lounged back in his chair.

Suguro scowled and kicked him out of his chair. " Then what the hell are you doing here for?!" He growled.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shima whined.

"Will both of you stop it!" Konekomaru sighed, rubbing his temples.

Shiemi played with her pencil as she was lost in thought.

_I hope Yuki, Rin, Elli and Izumo are okay . . ._

"Excuse me, Ms. Moriyama."

"Huh?! Y-Yes?!" She said, startled by a sudden voice being so close to her. She looked around and saw no one. Then suddenly a white dog crawled onto her lap. "Oh! G-Good afternoon Mr. Pheles!"

"Honestly, you have to be more confident in yourself Ms. Moriyama~ _Eins. Zwei. Drei!~_" The dog disappeared in a puff of smoke and Mephisto appeared in front of the empty class.

"Whoa! It's the principal!" Shima says, pointing to Mephisto.

"Good afternoon ladies and gents. I've come here to inform you that I will be shutting down the academy for a short time." He says, winking.

"Woo hoo!" Shima cries out in excitement at the idea of no school for a short period of time.

"Why?" Konekomaru asks.

"There has been a recent development and I am forced to take a leave of absence. I am not at liberty to discuss it, but in the meantime . . . I have instructed all the teachers at the academy to give out the assigned homework for the next month. That is how long I am planning on shutting down the school. Until then, study hard and do your homework!~" Mephisto winks and leaves in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?! Homework for the next month?!" Shima falls backwards in shock.

* * *

"What the hell are these things?!" Rin yells as he cleaves a dog scorpion in half with Kurikara. The body ignites in blue flames.

"Yeah, what the hell are they Arty?!" Ayame complains. "You said that it was just the tri-hybrids down here!" She says as she unleashes a barrage of swords down the hall, nailing the dog scorpions to the wall farther down the hall.

"I don't know!" Arthur grunts as he blocks attacks from the stinger. "I didn't see these things when I was here!"

"How the hell do you miss _these _things?!" Izumo hisses as she commands Uke and Mike to attack.

"Screw this!" Rin roars as he expands the area of effect of his flames and ignites the whole area around them, making sure to leave the others unharmed.

The dog scorpions whimper and back away as the flames become ever-so-closer to their liking.

"DIE!" Rin roars as the flames burn the dog scorpions to ashes.

"Let's keep moving." Arthur said. "If the facility is in lock down, we can kill the tri-hybrids without any trouble."

* * *

"Phew! They're all dead!~" Shura cackles as she rests her foot on the corpse of a dog scorpion.

"Rest in peace . . . " Amora quietly says as she closes the eyelids of a dog scorpion.

"Why the hell are ya being so nice to them? If ya haven't forgotten, they tried to eat us for dinner . . . " Shura points out.

"All life is-"

"Oh save the lecture girl, you just lost five respect points."

Amora tilts her head in confusion, "respect points?"

"Just ignore her," Elli winks.

"I'm right here ya know." Shura mutters as the group continues further down the eerie lit hall.

* * *

"Are you alright, Izumo?" Rin asks quietly. She had been shaking the whole time ever since he killed the dog scorpions.

"Huh? Oh, yeah . . . I'm fine." Her voice said otherwise and Rin looked at her concerned.

"It's alright to be afraid, Izumo." Rin tried. "I'm scared too."

She scoffed.

"Really, I am. We could die down here if we're not careful."

"Oh yeah _that _makes me feel better." She rolled her eyes.

He snickered, "it did. You're not shaking anymore."

To her surprise, she did stop shaking. Rin's weirdness _did_ actually made her feel more calm. She blushed and looked away from him in embarrassment.

A monstrous roar filled the hallway, the ear-splitting sound hammering and bouncing off the solid walls around them. Izumo shrieked and covered her ears in vain. It was a while before the roar ceased.

"We're almost there." Arthur cautioned. "That was one of those tri-hybrids." He held Caliburn steadfast.

Ayame kept her swords out, even the swords that float behind her like wings. Keeping calm in her stride and form.

Then the monstrous roar came again, but also thundering footsteps that increased in intensity as the seconds ticked by. The beast was charging at them like a rhino.

Luckily for them, they were in a four-way hall.

"Get out of the way!" Arthur called as he, Ayame and Rin jumped out of the way to the left while Izumo leaped to the right with Uke and Mike.

The tri-hybrid ran right past them but came to a skidding stop. It had to have claws because it grinded it against the metal floor causing an unbearable noise that sent shivers down Izumo's spine.

All four of them hid behind the crates that were near them as the tri-hybrid stalked back towards them. Rin had sheathed Kurikara to prevent detection. Izumo had commanded Uke and Mike to leave in order to prevent detection as well. It was pitch black as she held her breath. She heard and felt the monstrous footsteps become ever-so-closer. Then suddenly it stopped, the tri-hybrid had stopped moving.

Every agonizing second of silence felt like an eternity. Izumo mustered up every little ounce of control she had to not freak out. She was genuinely terrified and scared out of her mind.

Then the silence suddenly broke as she heard a sniffing sound. It became louder and the last one was a long intake of air. The beast was trying to smell them out. Then next came a very deep and low grumble.

_"Virgin."_

Izumo's blood instantly went cold and her whole body froze in shock. It smelled _her. _

_"Virgin!" _

The beast started coming her way and she sat there behind a crate, frozen with terror. She couldn't move, her legs would not obey her.

_I'm gonna die._

"IZUMO!" Rin unsheathed Kurikara, illuminating the whole place with a bright blue light. "RUN!" He roared as he charged at the beast.

She suddenly snapped out of her trance and took off into a sprint down the hallway, not caring which way she was going as long as she was NOWHERE NEAR that _thing. _

The tri-hybrid roared as it turned around and smacked Rin with its fist, sending him flying back to where he leaped from. The beast was at least seven feet tall. It had dark maroon colored skin and a head that was similar to the head of a vicious wolf with a long snout. Big bone-like spikes stuck outside of its haunched back like a spine. It had the upper and lower body of a human, but beefed to the extreme with pure muscle.

It snarled at the three and they all charged and attacked it.

* * *

Izumo sat down leaning against a crate. She was alone and recovering from her all-or-nothing sprint, panting like she was on the brink of hyperventilating.

When her body finally relaxed, she felt the full force of biology hit her like a train. Her legs and her sides began to cramp up like crazy. She had never ever run like that before in her life.

"Great . . . " She muttered, groaning lightly in pain. The lights suddenly came back on. "The others must have turned the power back on," she sighed, using the crate to help her up. Then her legs buckled from the cramps and she slid down against the crate, cursing her luck. She instinctively closed her eyes from the pain as she tried to get back up in vain. When she fell on her butt again she gave up, sighing. She was exhausted.

"Maybe if I sit here for a little bit I'll get my energy back . . . " She resolved to do. She rested the back of her head against the crate, fluttering her eyes open . . . something she wished she hadn't done. Terror filled her again as she stared straight ahead at the monster ten yards away, looking in the opposite direction of where she was. Her blood became cold again as it sniffed the air. With a sharp huff of air it turned her way and grinned maliciously, licking its lips.

_"Virgin."_


End file.
